<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need You.  I Still Need You.  I'll Always Need You. by Sarahmorgan87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743026">I Need You.  I Still Need You.  I'll Always Need You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmorgan87/pseuds/Sarahmorgan87'>Sarahmorgan87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo ren &amp; you - Freeform, Kylo ren / you - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, shes 16 hes 32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>72,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmorgan87/pseuds/Sarahmorgan87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 : you've just moved to town and you start a new school. Your new history teacher is Kylo Ren. You're obviously instantly attracted to him and he feels the same. Will you get together?</p><p>Part 2 : picking up where we left off. Now you and Professor Ren have sealed the deal, will it be plain sailing for you both or will there be obstacles to overcome?</p><p>Part 3 : the final part sees you struggle with the decision you had to make. Is this the end for you and him or will you find your way back to each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1 : I Need You</p><p>To say you were annoyed to be moving to a new town, new school, new life, all because your mother had gotten re married, was an understatement. You didn't particularly like your mothers new husband. He was irritating and a bit too possesive over your mother. You two used to be close. Even before your father passed away two years ago, but you were even closer these past few years. Until Paul came along and 'swooped' your mother off her feet. His words. You didn't buy his 'nice guy act' not for a second. He was in it for the money. Your father had left you and your mother a rather large amount from the book he'd written. Not that you were allowed any of it, not until you were 18 that is.</p><p>Anyways. Here we are, travelling to a new place, all because Paul refused to move down where your mother and her 'first husband' had lived. You're mother had insisted that this was reasonable. Arriving at your new house. Pauls original house you let out a sigh as they pulled up. The house was a decent size, not like the home you were used to. Not that that bothered you. things like that never did, but it did make you sad to know you'd never sleep in your childhood home again.</p><p>Having spent the better part of four hours settling in, your mother called you down for some food. Nothing fancy, just takeout as no one felt like cooking.</p><p>"Back to home cooked meals tomorrow i hope Martha" Paul said to your mom in his 'joking not joking' way.<br/>
"of course sweetheart" she replied</p><p>Martha set the table and layed out all the food. Helping yourself you took a small amount from each dish. You ate quickly not realising how hungry the day had made you. Your mom broke the silence by asking what you were going to wear to school tomorrow. You'd been so preoccupied by the day you kinda forgot it was your first day. You got nervous all of a sudden. Meeting new people wasn't exactly your idea of fun. You were quite reserved by nature, so being thrown into a new school, in the middle of the school year was hardly ideal. You did love school though. You loved learning. No matter how 'geeky' that made you. History was your favourite by far.</p><p>I wonder who my new history professor will be?</p><p>Snapping out of your thought you asked your mother what she meant.</p><p>"We have school uniform mom, I don't need to choose what to wear" you stated</p><p>"Oh dear no thats still packed away in one of the boxes, you'll have to wear something you've unpacked, I'll email the school so you wont get into trouble" she explained</p><p>You huffed realising this would make you stand out more.</p><p>You went to bed that night with a pit in your stomach, ready for tomorrow</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Impressions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up, sleepy, not wanting to get up and go to school. You'd forgotten to pick an outfit last night and just crashed after a shower. Great. Now i'm going to be late you thought, mad at yourself. You were usually more organised than this. You decided being on time was more important than looking pretty. Not that you thought you were. People often told you you were but you failed to see it. Only ever seeing the imperfections when you looked in the mirror. Oh well, there's more important things in the world to worry about.</p><p>You chose simple lightwash denim skinny jeans, an oversized t-shirt and the trainers you wore yesterday. Brushing through your hair you decided on a high pony tail. You brushed your teeth and sprayed your favourite perfume and put on a small amount of makeup and lip balm. Wanting to atleast make a small effort on your first day. You took a deep breath and looked at your reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"You got this" you said to yourself</p><p>Rolling your eyes you made your way downstairs. There was breakfast made, clearly made with Paul in mind not you as you never could stomach food in the morning. You did force yourself to have a small bowl of cereal, just so you had something in you for the day ahead.</p><p>Your mom dropped you off as you didn't have your licence yet. She said encouraging words the whole car ride. Which you found silly and unnecessary, but secretly you liked it, it reminded you of the 'old mom'</p><p>Waving goodbye and honking the horn. Did she really have to do that everytime?? you chuckled</p><p>No students outside, you noted. Strange. You checked your phone. 8:45. Nope still 15 minutes to go. Odd.</p><p>Making your way to your first class. History. You smiled. A nice way to ease you in. You'd gotten your timetable emailed a few weeks before, you just needed to find the correct classroom before the bell went at 9:00</p><p>Room 13. Found it.</p><p>You walked in, fully expecting to be the first one and to be seated when the prefessor arrived along with the class. However the second you opened the door you were greeted with a class full of students and a glaring professor. Wide eyed, you just stared. Scattered giggles from the students roused you and you began to speak. Well mumble really.</p><p>"Umm professor, Sir, umm" you stuttered</p><p>"Miss L/N I presume?" The professor asked in a low unimpressed tone.</p><p>"Yes, that-t-s um me, yes sir"</p><p>more giggles. Fantastic. Great start. You thought.</p><p>"You're late because?" He asked again in a monotone voice.</p><p>"oh umm" you started.</p><p>"You know miss L/N 'um' is not a very attractive word to use over and over" He sniped and continued</p><p>"You can better prepare you excuse and give it to me at the end of the class, until then take a seat at the front where i can see you" He pointed to an empty desk infront of his own.</p><p>You hurried to take a seat. You paid full attention during his class. Wanting to seem anything but uninterested. You made eye contact. A lot actually, to show you were listening and nodded and smiled at his lecture. The bell rang just as the professor had wrapped up what he was saying about Henry the 8th and his first wife.</p><p>He pointed at you, without looking your way. You froze. The other students had cleared out pretty quickly after the class had ended. It was just you two now. You felt small. Not just because he was so tall and broad and ... you trailed off, but because he made you feel...nervous.</p><p>"You weren't going to run off before we had our little chat were you?" He asked while leaning back on his desk. He had his name plaque that read Professor Ren on top of it.</p><p>"No sir" You replied quickly.</p><p>"I prefer professor" he replied even faster.</p><p>He looked directly into your eyes, they were a sort of amber in colour but dark at the same time. Unique. You nodded. He asked again why you were late. You explained hoping he'd sympathise and understand. He didn't respond after you finished. Leaving you to wonder what to do next. You decided to continue with your apology.</p><p>"So you see professor, I didn't do it on purpose and i'm very sorry, I didn't realise class was 8:30 I thought it was at 9:00. I haaaate being late. I won't do it again" you stated with an apologetic tone.</p><p>"Do you promise Y/N ?" he cocked his eyebrow, arms crossed infront of his large chest. You could see his biceps through his blue shirt. Noticing he hadn't moved you realised it was because you hadn't answered him. Do I promise, you thought. What an odd thing to say. Was it? or was it the way he said it? or was it the way he said your name?.</p><p>"Umm, yes I promise professor" You said wanting suddenly to please him. It seemed to as he rose from his leaned position on the desk and approached you.</p><p>You had your hands held infront of you, fidgeting with your fingers. He stopped not a foot infront of you. He was so tall. 6"3 if you had to guess. He looked down at you and ran his fingers through his jet black hair.</p><p>'I want to do that' you thought. You quickly re routed your thoughts to getting the hell out of there. The room seemed so small all of a sudden and you felt warm.</p><p>"Good girl" he whispered in reply to your promise.</p><p>"May i go to my next class now professor?" you asked while looking at the door.</p><p>He nodded. As you were leaving he said</p><p>"I expect you to be in school uniform tomorrow miss L/N "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Get It Out Of Your System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in his office after that class, he sat on his leather chair with his elbows on the desk. He thought over and over the events, he replays it from start to finish. From her walking in, to her leaving. From the second she opened the door and looked at him with those big doe eyes. Ironic since she looked like a deer in the headlights. When she'd spoken and gotten all flustered, calling him sir and professor in amongst all the umms. He thought how sweet she was. how sweet that was. What the fuck Ren, he thought. STOP. He didn't understand where his thoughts were taking him, but he didn't fully want to stop them either. He had tried to keep his tone flat, and couldn't resist teasing her about all the umms, but he hated in that moment that the rest of the class were there. That's why he had asked her to stay behind. He couldn't take his eyes off her during his class and he struggled (not that anyone noticed) to teach the information he's prepared. She'd looked up at him, clearly attempting to re do the first impression. He was extremely happy he'd seated her directly infront of him. Especially when he was close enough to smell her. Her delicious scent.</p><p>He felt himself getting hard at that? seriously. He's a 32 year old man. He'd had sex with countless women, countless times but none of them even came close to her. He hadn't even touched her. Yet.</p><p>When he'd made her stay he thought it only to get the measure of her. Not to flirt. Not that she noticed, and why would she? You're her professor, she's 16. It was wrong. He had to lean on his desk to stop himself from getting too close. She called him sir. Not bad but he had quickly corrected her to professor. She took to it immediatley and the word professor did sounds so sweet from her lips. Her plump rosey lips.</p><p>"fuck" he exhaled as he gripped his hardening cock through his trousers. He needed some contact. Even if it was a rough palm through his clothes</p><p>He hadn't really paid attention to her excuse for being late. He just stared at her. Her eyes mainly, but letting his gaze roam down her body, subtly. He had caught the fact she said she wouldn't do it again. He wanted to test her slightly. He'd asked her to promise she wouldn't do it again but with that he'd said her name. Her name. He'd heard that name before of course, but now. Knowing it was hers. He loved it. How the fuck can you love a name?</p><p>He wanted to say it over and over again while having her naked under him.</p><p>"shit" his cock twitched now begging for contact. He'd never needed to cum so urgently before.</p><p>So he undid his zipper. Reaching in and taking out his thick needy cock. He knew it was big and he'd used it to his advantage many times before. However it was just him now. Alone. In his office. Touching himself over a student he'd just met. It felt like he shouldn't, but one more image of her saying "yes I promise professor" made him continue.</p><p>He stroked himself roughly, using the pre cum to help with the friction of him furiously touching himself. He could feel his orgasm build as he pictured how she would look doing this. How small her hand would look in comparison to his cock. Then a thought of her pleasuring herself came into his head. The sounds she would make. How many fingers she would use. whether she'd play with her nipples or her clit.</p><p>He jerked into his hand as the thoughts flooded his mind.</p><p>He'd give anything to see her do that.</p><p>"What the fuck is happening to me" He wondered aloud. Thinking he'd only known the girl an hour, and she had already had this affect on him. He needed to get back to his normal self.</p><p>"After I cum i'll be fine, it'll be out of my system. She's just a girl" he said trying to convince himself.</p><p>"I just need to cum"</p><p>With that the thought of the last thing she'd said popped into his head. The school uniform. Yes, that. That'll get me there. He'd never cared about the uniform before. It really was just that. He'd never wanted a student before. Never had the cliche fantasy of a schoolgirl, but the idea of her. In that outfit did something to him.</p><p>He carried on pumping himself at a fast pace. It was becoming sloppy. He was close. He couldn't tell much of what was under her plain clothes. He could see she was slim, and loved the way he towered over her. He couldn't tell what her breasts would be like. Or if her nipples would stiffen to the touch. His touch. Or if the colour would match the perfect shade of her lips.</p><p>Tomorrow he would know more. When she would come into his class. Early he'd hope. Dressed in a figure hugging uniform. Perhaps he'd see her bend over and ...</p><p>with that he came. Hard. All over his hand and some on the desk. He felt relief. Only briefly. Then he felt guilt. He'd wanked over a student. He knew he shouldn't think of her again, but he could tell this wasn't a one time thing. Cleaning himself up and gathering himself for the rest of the day.</p><p>All he wanted to do was re live the first class with her again. Perhaps play it out in different ways. In his head of course. She'd never let him do what he wanted to her. Would she?</p><p>Perhaps she already had a boyfriend, and if not maybe she would soon. There are plenty of horny fucking teenage boys in this school that would be drooling over her soon.</p><p>He HATED that thought.</p><p>Hmm. Jealousy, That's new.</p><p>He'd find out more tomorrow. Today however he wouldn't let her occupy any more of his time. Hopefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over all your first day went well. You'd made a few friends already and you'd enjoyed most of your classes.</p><p>Most.</p><p>You hadn't particularly enjoyed history. Professor Ren had made you feel anxious and the way he'd spoken to you when you were alone made you feel strange. You'd never really had a row before from a teacher. You didn't want another one. Did you ?</p><p>Dinner with your mother and Paul was fine. Home cooked food. You were tired, so decided to have a bubble bath and get an early night. Maybe read over the notes you'd made in Professor Rens class. Just to be fully prepared for whatever he does to you tomorrow. You loved bubble baths, you could stay in there for hours. You used lavendar bath oil too, you needed a good nights sleep, that usually helped. When the bath was full you undressed, stetching upwards to get out the strain of the day in your shoulders. Then you slowly got into the tub. It was boiling hot. Just the way you liked it. Sinking down you gathered some bubbles up to your mouth and blew.</p><p>So childish, you thought about yourself, but you giggled none the less.</p><p>You closed your eyes and tried to relax, but you couldn't. You kept thinking about your new history professor. Wondering about him. What was his first name? was he married? did he have children? how old was he?</p><p>"What the fuck" you said out loud.</p><p>Why do i care? weird. You tried to think of other things. The friends you'd made. You met a boy in history class. His name was Casper. You remembered asking "like the ghost?" instead of thiking it was stupid he laughed and answered with "never heard that one before"</p><p>ok so maybe he did think it was stupid but he also said "don't worry im friendly" and winked after it so you knew he wasn't offended. He was tall (jeez is everyone around here tall?) he had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was attractive you had thought at the time. Nowhere near as attractive as prof ...</p><p>NO! STOP!</p><p>"Why does my mind keep going there?"</p><p>You decided to run some more hot water to top up the bath. You felt better already, going over the day. You made two more friends in your english class. Courtney and Dione. Both were really nice and made you feel welcome. They'd swapped numbers with you and said they'd text you later to meet outisde school before class. At 8:15 not 8:45 they'd felt the need to remind you. Several times. Clearly word had spread about your tardyness.</p><p>Great now im back to thinking about him.</p><p>His face came into your head. He had the most beautiful features you'd ever seen. Even as he was telling you off you'd noticed. He had freckles dotted everywhere, very subtly. He had a mole by his nose. Aww his nose. You loved it. How can you love someones nose? well you did. It was strong and fit his face perfectly. His eyes were incredible and you could get lost in them. Then you thought of his lips. Oh my God. His lips. They were plump and a dark pink and at one point he'd darted his tongue out to wet his bottom lip and it made you tingle.</p><p>It made you tingle then and it was making you tingle now.</p><p>Your eyes still closed you lowered your hand down. Resting it on top of your thigh, contemplating your next move. Knowing exactly where this was about to go.</p><p>You'd touched yourself before yes, but it was mainly as a stress relief. You never actually had anyone in mind while doing it.</p><p>Now however there was a very clear image in your head. Him. Professor Ren. Really? you'd never had a crush before. Never been interested in boys. Now all of a sudden you cant stop thinking of a grown man in his 30s maybe. You tried to guess. Was it wrong to think of him now, as your hand moved to your centre. Even if it was, you couldn't stop. You knew you were wet just from imagining his face. You couldn't even think of how he'd look naked.</p><p>At that you moved you index finger to your pussy. Tracing along the line. You were wet. You grazed your clit with some of the fluid. Still imagining Professor Ren. The way he'd leaned back on his desk. You got a glimpse of how his body was. He seemed toned and muscular, but not too much. Just enough. He seemed strong like he could easily throw you onto a bed...</p><p>You pushed your wet finger inside yourself at the thought of him above you, eyes boaring into you as he touched you, there. How would his fingers compare to yours? one of his was probably the size of two of yours. Maybe more? your fingers were petite and nothing about him seemed small. You added another finger. The middle one. Imagining it was him, you moaned loudly at that. You smoothed over your pulsing clit and that made you squirm.</p><p>You felt the need to cum build faster than before. You knew the key to cumming was to imagine him. With his tall frame wrapped around you. Feeling him, his body, his face, his hands, his dick ?</p><p>You kept both eyes closed as both your fingers pumped in and out of you. You could feel how wet you were as the warm water mixed with your arousal. Thumbing your clit at the same time. The knot in your stomach building and tightened. You tensed up wanting as much as you could get.</p><p>The thought of how he'd feel inside you. Deep inside you, played over and over again. Not that you had any idea how that would feel. You were a virgin after all. In every sense of the word. the only thing you'd ever done was kiss. So really you could imagine all you wanted, you'd never know how professor Ren would feel, pounding in and out of you. If he'd go slow, hard, fast, rough...</p><p>You moaned again thiking of all the things you'd let him do to you. Trying to think of something you wouldn't let him do? you came up blank!</p><p>You knew you were going to cum soon<br/>You needed to<br/>You needed to settle on an image of him.</p><p>The thought of him towering over you earlier, when you two were alone. How big he seemed. The way he stared down at you. As he said your name. The way he'd said it. As if he was warning you. He was so fucking hot.</p><p>You worked your fingers harder and faster than ever before. It hurt a little, but you kind of liked it. Not wanting to stop you decided to imagine your fingers were his. How you'd want him to touch you, like this. Hard and fast. With purpose. The purpose to make you cum. How he'd settle his head in your neck, maybe he'd kiss you while finger fucking you? or maybe he'd stare at you while you moaned and wriggled under his touch. You'd love to find out.</p><p>You carried on for a few moments more. Tensed up and gripping the side of the bath with your free hand. You thought of how his dick would fit inside you. How it would feel. Would it be big and thick? long?</p><p>"oh God" you moaned</p><p>You came in that moment. Imagining him thrusting into you with his huge dick. You rode your orgasm out by pressing into yourself a couple more times.</p><p>you sighed feeling satisfied, but you still wished it was him that had made you cum that way.</p><p>"Never gonna happen" you said dissapointed.</p><p>You'd gotten cleaned up and ready for bed. Feeling slightly guilty about fingering yourself to his thought, you made a weak and not believable promise to never do it again.</p><p>You looked at your phone while getting into bed. A text from an unknown number.</p><p>"hope your first day was bareable from your friendly neighbourhood ghost"</p><p>you laughed. Casper. It was too late to reply but you did anyways, wondering how he got your number.</p><p>"Waw a text from a ghost, how unique ... how'd you get my number by the way ?" you added a thinking emoji to sound nicer.</p><p>"I'll never tell" he put a zip mouth emoji.<br/>"OK OK Courtney gave it to me" he added</p><p>Oh they're friends? you wondered. That's good maybe we can all hangout sometime or sit together at lunch? you'd spent todays lunch at the office finishing off the transfer papers etc. So hopefully tomorrow you could atleast have a few friendly faces to sit with. You decided to reply and set an alarm for the morning. You wanted to have a sleep and be fresh for tomorrow. You didn't want to give professor Ren any reason to be mad at you.</p><p>"Haha that's fine :)" you replied<br/>"Good :) meeting at 8:15 not 8:45. Court said to emphasize that lol" He'd text back a minute later</p><p>You rolled your eyes to yourself, but glad you got to walk into class with someone. Especially since first class was history.</p><p>Hopefully I can make a good impression on Professor Ren tomorrow and go back to being a good student and not have all these thoughts about my sexy as fuck teacher?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Remembering The School Uniform</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke earlier than your alarm. You hadn't gotten a good nights sleep as planned. You found it hard to drop off to sleep. You had to fight to stop thinking about him. 4:30 am and you decided to just wake up properly. Atleast you knew you'd sleep tonight. You got ready and put on your school uniform. You'd remembered to set it out last night after the bath. You weren't used to a uniform, at your old school you could wear whatever you wanted. So this was different. You looked at yourself in the mirror. The white shirt was figure hugging. Your deep red and black colour plaid skirt came up a little shorter than what you were used to. You had on patent shoes and white socks. The uniform came with a red cardigan matching the red in your skirt, you put it on feeling less exposed than without it. Considering the time you had spare you decided to make effort today, for yourself of course, not for a certain professor. You brushed through your hair and ran a straightener over it, to take out the frizz but to keep some of your natural waves. Putting on some mascara and cheek tint, strawberry lipbalm and spraying perfume. You did a twirl infront of the full length mirror. Deciding you looked passable you decided to go through instagram and tiktok. You didnt really post much but since you had extra time this morning you went through it. You had three new follow requests.</p><p>1) Casper<br/>2) Courtney<br/>3) Dione</p><p>You smiled and followed back. You had a browse through their socials and from what you could gather ...</p><p>. the trio were friends, good friends<br/>. they liked parties<br/>. Courtney and Dione has sleepovers, alot.<br/>. Casper was on the football team<br/>. The girls were on the cheerleading team<br/>. they seemed fun</p><p>You liked a few of their posts and went back on your own page. Realising you'd not posted since leaving your last home you decided to take a photo. Of yourself. Which you hardly ever did. Usually you posted a photo of the current book you were on or the movie you were wacthing. But today you felt good-ish about yourself. So you took a full mirror selfie. You looked at yourself in your new uniform, your new life just starting. Posting it and writting the caption ...</p><p>"Hoping the second day is better than the first"</p><p>After some time browsing you went downstairs to make some breakfast. Again not feeling hungry you opted for jam on toast. Your stomach was feeling odd, like when you're nervous. You understood why you would feel like this yesterday. first day jitters and all that, but today should be fine. You had people to walk in with, Casper to walk into history with, and hopefully all three to have lunch with. You pinpointed while you were reassuring yourself where the butterflies were stemming from.</p><p>Walking into his class.</p><p>You knew you would be on time, dressed correctly and ready for the class, but you got the feeling he was still going to be displeased with you. Why did you care so much about this one man? you only had him for one class, for one hour, everyday. That made you sad. Uneasy as he made you you still wanted more time. You reprimanded yourself and reminded yourself of the promise you made to stop yourself from thinking about him in anyway other than as your professor.</p><p>Time had caught up and your mother had come down the stairs ready to drop you off again.</p><p>'I really need to get my licence' you thought.</p><p>You saw Casper and the girls sitting on the wall outside. Hoping they were waiting for you. 8:15 on the dot. You saw Courtney doing some cheerleading moves while Dione clapped. That looked fun. They didn't have a cheerleading team at your old school but you were part of the gymnastics team and you loved it.</p><p>'I may ask to try out' you thought. You were shy but made a pact with yourself to try and be more outgoing at your new school.</p><p>You got out of the car and heard the all too familiar 'beep' from your mother. Alearting the trio to your arrival.</p><p>"Hey guys" you said with an awkward wave.</p><p>"Hey Y/N" they all said</p><p>They asked who had dropped you off and you said your mother. Explaining the reason was you didn't drive yet because your dad had passed away in a car accident and whenever you'd tried to learn you lost your nerve.</p><p>"Wow sorry guys, too deep" you apologised</p><p>"No no it's fine, it's good to know so we don't end up saying something stupid" Casper said while pointing at Courtney.</p><p>"Oh shut up, as if i would" she responded.</p><p>you never really spoke about your dad to anyone, it just sort of slipped out.</p><p>"I can always give you a lift in the mornings Y/N?" Casper offered and continued "I have practice after school but it's no problem in the monings, just text me your address later?" he finished</p><p>"Really? that would be great. Only if it's not too much trouble?" You replied happily.</p><p>"No trouble at all" he smiled widley</p><p>So did you. At this you saw Courtney and Dione look at eachother and raise their eyebrows.</p><p>"Time for class, can't have a certain somone be late again" Casper added.</p><p>You all made your way into the building and headed for room 13. Professor Rens. You were nervous. Well nervous exited. Exited to learn of course. The girls headed down the hall to room 17 to math class. Students were making their way into you class. Your turn. Casper held the door for you and you walked easily under his outstretched arm.</p><p>You immediatley saw him. Professor Ren. He looked directly back at you. You smiled and looked away quickly. You got to your seat at the front again, next to Casper.</p><p>The class settled down quickly. He coughed loudly for the attention of his students.</p><p>"Welcome class, and welcome miss L/N, you missed this part yesterday. So glad you could make it on time today" He said sarcastically while looking at you and only you. He continued without letting you speak or react.</p><p>"And i'm very glad to see you in your school uniform"</p><p>Had he meant it to sound like that? No of course not. He just means he's glad you listened to him. He meant it in a totally innocent professional way. You assured yourself. Or dissapointed yourself.</p><p>He went through roll call and came to your name. It caught you off guard. The way he says it. It feels totally different to how others say it. He looked at you for a reply now. The whole class silent.</p><p>"Um yes sir, i'm here" Shit theres the um again and he doesn't like sir.<br/>"Here professor" You corrected yourself and he smiled, nodded and continued.<br/>He stated after roll call that we'd be continuing where we left off yesterday, with Henry the 8th. You smiled. You knew about this subject so you were sure you'd keep up but still planning on giving professor Ren your full attention.</p><p>"Let's begin" He said looking at you ... just you ... again .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Back In Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The class had started well, you'd nodded along and made notes about his lecture. Much better than yesterday. Then you felt a nudge in your side. Looking you saw Casper. He was whispering to you something about coming with Coutney and Dione to practice after the school day. He explained in a quiet voice that they were going to be practicing for the big game next month and you should come along.</p><p>You heard a cough coming from Professor Ren. You looked up and so did Casper. He raised his eyebrow in a way that warned you both to carry on copying down from the board, so you did you went back to your work, but you heard Casper again mumbling. Not wanting to be rude you looked his way again.</p><p>He continued on and said he'd be able to take you home after it too and maybe all of you could go to get pizza on the way home from their local diner. You remebered you saw the frequented there from their instagram posts. You wanted the conversation to be over as not to push your luck with professor Ren. So you agreed. He seemed happy with your reply and you smiled in return, still feeling the professors eyes in the back of your head.</p><p>"Don't forget to text me your address though. I need it in black and white, We'll get lost in the car if you direct me" he laughed quietly, but still a little too loud. You heard professor Ren yelling suddenly.</p><p>"Y/N"<br/>"Casper"</p><p>His voice deep and angry. Too angry if you ask me. We were only talking briefly and we were only copying from the board, but he seemed mad as hell. Great. Back in trouble. I can feel another row coming on.</p><p>"Sorry" you said looking down"<br/>"Sorry professor" Casper added.</p><p>"Not good enough, Casper you know better and you ..." He pointed at you now. You could only manage a quick glance upward. As he continued.<br/>"Second day. Second time you've missbehaved. Are we going for a third time tomorrow I wonder?" He asked retoriacally. His tone was mocking but stern. You felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment. You turned to Casper and he gave you an apologetic look. You didn't answer the professor. The bell rang. 'Thank God' you thought getting up. 23 hours until you had to see him again. Plenty of time for him to calm down. Or so you thought.</p><p>As you started to collect your things, looking weakly at Casper, his face worried too. Clearly he'd faced the wrath of Ren before and knew they weren't to be let off that easy.</p><p>"You two" professor Ren stated while wiping the board down.<br/>"Stay" he added</p><p>Both nodding as if you had a choice. You stood infront of his desk. He began with Casper. Stating that it was unacceptable to disrupt his class for personal gain.</p><p>personal gain? by taking me home? that made no sense you thought. It seemed to to Casper though as he nodded apologising again. He dismissed Casper but told you to</p><p>"Stay exactly where you are"</p><p>you did.</p><p>When the door closed behind your new friend you looked up and saw your professor standing close to you now. Your breath quickened. His eyes found yours as he stepped once more toward you ...</p><p>"Professor, Sir, I'm sor..." He cut you off.</p><p>"You know miss L/N I don't enjoy having to keep you behind after class" He lied to himself. Secretly happy she'd been naughty again, but not happy for the reason. He'd heard the boy trying to flirt with her. Noticing that she hadn't really noticed. He'd offered her a ride home. He knew what that boy must want from her. Clearly he'd had her number when he'd told her to text him.</p><p>That's what made him shout at the pair. It wasn't really about the talking. It was about his jealousy. There it is again.</p><p>"Do you enjoy being kept behind" He asked. He wanted to test her response. Wishing she'd say yes.</p><p>"No professor, I really don't want to be in trouble, I want to do well for you, I want to be good, Sir please can I have one more chance please?" She pleaded.</p><p>It wasnt the 'yes' he wanted but fuck that answer did something to him. The way she looked up with her worried eyes. Her totally innocent answer gor twisted in his fucked up mind as the hottest thing he'd ever heard. She wanted to be good for him ? His cock began to twitch.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He sawllows hard, trying to think of a reason to keep her here. With him. For just a little longer. He decides to sit. Hoping to hide the signs of his growing erection.</p><p>They've been silent for too long. He speaks.</p><p>"I'm just not sure you're taking my class seriously, I don't know if you can give me what i need" He delibratley uses words that borderline what's appropriate and what isn't.</p><p>"I can" She says. Eager.</p><p>good girl. He thinks.</p><p>He's eyed her up and down as he's sat and she's stood feet away. In her uniform. He's not dissapointed. She looks amazing. Her tiny waist pinched in by her ever so slightly see through blouse. All of her buttons are done up. He rakes his eyes down her lean body to her skirt. Red is definitely her colour. He notes for later. Later?</p><p>It comes up a few inches above her knees. Her pale smooth legs. He wanted to open them and lift that skirt up as he explored her body and her cunt. He snapped himself out of that thought. Just in time as she started to walk toward him. Closing the gap between them to a foot now. He stood up.</p><p>"What do you need from me professor Ren?" Her tone is different now. Seductive even. Maybe it's all in his head.</p><p>"To pay attention when you're with me... in my class" He corrects himself, trying now to be professional and gain his control back. He doesnt trust what he'll do if he tries to play out his fantasy. He continues with his 'row'</p><p>"If you insist on making a date with a boy, please be respectful enough to do it on your own time and not waste mine or your fellow students miss L/N" he states</p><p>"A date? that's not what that was professor. He's a friend. We'd arranged for him to get me in the mornings so my mother wouldn't have to bring me that's all" you answered.</p><p>"good" he said.</p><p>Fuck. Shit.</p><p>"Sir there's nothing between him and I" You added. Immediatley regretting it. Knowing that's not what he meant and feeling foolish.</p><p>"That's of no concern to me miss L/N, my concern is for the students you interupt with your childish antics, and it's Professor not Sir as i've told you!" He replied harshly and quickly. Clearly he was done with the conversation.</p><p>"Yes professor, again i'm really sorry" you said</p><p>"Fine" He pointed at the door for you to leave. You started to move away from him. As you turned away you felt a hand grip your wrist. Turning around with your eyes down, you saw his hand around your small wrist.</p><p>"Wait" he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You looked up at him. He's looking down at your wrist caught in his hand. Then he looks up at you. Letting go but not taking his eyes off you.</p><p>"Stay still" He whispers softly close to your ear.</p><p>You oblige. Not sure you could move if you tried. You felt frozen to the ground. Unsure of what to do or what he was about to do. Unable to speak. He started to as he'd moved his hands to your hips.</p><p>"You asked me what i need from you Y/N" He reminded you of earlier. You tried to reply but still couldn't find your voice. You just let out a slight moan as you felt him come up behind you, he'd let go of your hips only to trail his hands further up to your waist and gripped firmly.</p><p>"Ask me again" He prompted. You were silent.</p><p>"Ask. Me. Again." He said every word slowly. Delibrate. As he dug his fingers into your waist.</p><p>"What do you need from me ... professor?" You managed to get out while trying to not seem like you were about to expolode.</p><p>"Everything" came his answer.</p><p>He lowered his head into your neck. You tried to steady yourself. He took a deep breath in. Was he smelling you ? He seemed to like it as he hummed in approval. Removing both hands from you now he walked around you once looking you up and down. You made a move to step away, feeling out of place and nervous now you'd had time to think. He doesn't let you though. He places one hand back around your waist and the other around your neck. Gently. He squeezes slightly causing you to moan. You don't know why you did that. You didn't mean to. He looks at you. Waiting to see what you'll do.</p><p>"Prof..." you started.</p><p>"Don't fight it" he cuts you off.</p><p>"Fight what?" you ask not wanting to jump to conclusions.</p><p>"Me" he says in a low tone.</p><p>He lifts his thumb to trace your bottom lip. As if knowing this would cause you to move he grips your waist even harder now. 'That's going to bruise' you thought. Hoped?</p><p>He closes in on you. Your bodies flush with eachother. You felt something hard pressing into you. Was he? Did he have a? That thought combined with his huge hand gripping you, and the other still around your neck a little more firmly now, made you shake slightly. At the anticipation of what was happening and what may happen. You reach out with one hand to touch his forearm. The one that was holding so tightly around your waist. The other you reached out to touch his large chest. As you made contact he jolted away. Leaving no part of him on you, or you on him.</p><p>"I don't like that" he explains.</p><p>You nod. Embarrassed. You'd brought your hands together infront of you fidgeting with your school skirt. I've fucked up. You thought. Maybe I should leave? As if he'd heard what you'd been thinking he said "Don't go" as he approached you once again. You were thrilled he hadn't made you go.</p><p>He stalks around you again, looking at you playing with your skirt. He settles behind you. Leaning closer. He's so tall and warm. His body was touching your back and you could feel his warmth. You could feel his erection poking into your back. At that thought you squeezed your legs together, hoping he hadn't noticed. He had.</p><p>He let out a slight laugh. He seemed to like it though. One hand flew up to your neck from behind you. He seems to like that too. The other hand slowly crept up your smooth thigh. Found where your hands were, still fidgeting with your skirt and replaced them with his own hands. He toyed with your skirt as he travelled beneath the material. Higher and higher. His other hand still on your throat, gripping hard. Not gentle like before.</p><p>Another moan came from you. 'Shut the fuck up' you said to yourself.</p><p>Another laugh from him, but not a mocking laugh. More a satisfied one. As if he'd meant to make you feel this way. Had he? Had he planned this?</p><p>He cranned your neck back and licked his lips. He looked different. His eyes dark as he looked down at you. He's so fucking hot, and he smells sooo good, you closed your eyes to take it all in. Him choking you, his eyes so covered with lust? His cock sticking into your back. Ready. His other hand rising up until it had reached your knickers. Stopping there.</p><p>"Are you wet?" he asked in his low voice that made you tingle again.</p><p>"Let's see shall we" He said before dipping one finger under the hem of your underwear.</p><p>As his finger made contact with the soft skin of your pussy, you wriggled. On instinct.</p><p>"Don't move miss L/N" He warned.</p><p>"Yes professor" you teased.</p><p>He liked that. His cock seemed even harder now. It felt massive pressed into your body like that. He growled. You'd never heard someone growl before. You loved it. He soon found your centre and traced a line with his finger. moving lighty in to find you were wet. More than wet actually. You flushed with shame, but you felt him smirk into your neck as his lips settled there. Not kissing you though.</p><p>He found his way up to your aching clit as his finger was coated in the affect he had on you.</p><p>He put pressure on it. Just the right amount and you let you yet another moan. This time you felt no shame. You just wanted more. You wanted to reach behind you to feel his cock in your hand, but he'd put you in this position for a reason. To stop you. To trap you.</p><p>He continued to draw circles around your pulsing clit. You couldn't get over how different it felt when someone else was doing this to you. When he was doing this to you. Your professor no less. The first to ever touch you was him.</p><p>Your breath became heavy as you could feel what was building. You closed your eyes tight. He bit into your neck now and you moaned. So close. Then he stopped. You opened your eyes unsure of what had happened. He had removed his fingers from your body completely. He'd rested both hands on your hips now. No longer choking you, no longer touching you like that. No longer biting and sucking at your neck. He knew you were close. You hadn't exactly tried to hide it. So why? As that thought entered your brain he spoke.</p><p>"Punishment" He stated</p><p>"Punishment?" You asked.</p><p>"For disturbing my class" He said plainly. As if you should have known all along what this was.</p><p>You were confused and upset. As he pulled away totally now and sat back at his desk. He pointed at your neck where he'd been placing a mark onto your skin.</p><p>"Maybe when you look at yourself in the mirror and see that, you'll think twice about disrespecting me again" He threatened.</p><p>"Leave" Was the next thing he'd said.</p><p>Mortified you gathered your things and hurried out the door. 'What the fuck was that'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fighting Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second you left his classroom you felt awful, your stomach was in knotts. You'd never felt more ashamed in your life. Why did he do that to you? Was the whole thing about punishing you? Or did he like it? He seemed to. Or maybe that was his was of punishing young girls who disobeyed him. What if he did this with all his students. Get them hot and bothered and then make them leave. You felt sick thinking of that. All these questions were swimming around your head. All you wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed and forget what had happened. Pretend the whole day never happened. Instead you had the rest of the school day to get through. Then you remembered you had agreed to meet Casper and the girls after school for practice. The whole reason you got 'punished' in the first place was because you were making these plans with Casper. Not that you blamed him. He had gotten off lighlty though. You'd gotten the brunt of it. Maybe it was because you'd messed up for two days. You couldn't let there be a third. You couldn't give him any reason to punish you again. As much as you enjoyed most of it. You didn't want to feel like this again. The humiliation of him making you leave, while your juices were still on his fingers.</p><p>KYLO REN P.O.V</p><p>She'd closed the door behind her. He placed his head in his hands on the desk. Not sure himself what had happened. What he'd allowed to happen. He hadn't planned to take it that far. He only wanted to get information on her and the boy. He knew it wouldn't have been long before someone snapped her up. When he'd over heard them talking and planning to see eachother after school he grew angry. The thought of her watching the boy play football, No doubt to showboat to her. He lost it, but managed to keep it together on the surface. When he heard them arranging to ride home together and he'd clearly been texting her, he actually lost it. Shouting at them. Nobody would suspect it was due to his jealousy, because he already had a reputation for having a short temper. He needed to know what was between them. That's why he made her stay, he couldn't single her out so had to have the boy stay too. Briefly, But he wasn't ready for her to leave. When she was so perfect standing there infront of him in her uniform. He couldn't just let her go. He'd tried to flirt again. Knowing he shouldn't but she seemed too innocent to get it. He needed to push. She'd blurted out that there was nothing between her and the boy. Music to his fucking ears. He had to shut it down and tell her he didn't care about that only about his students. He had gotten the information he needed. Time for her to go. Before he'd force her on her knees and shove his cock into her mouth. Why the fuck couldn't he just let her go? If only he hadn't grabbed her small delicate wrist. He couldn't bring himself to regret it though.</p><p>She stayed too. Maybe because he was her professor and she was being a good girl for him, but she stood there looking good enough to eat.</p><p>There's a thought.</p><p>He wanted everything from her. He'd gotten her to squirm and to look flushed. She was truly going to undo him. He leaned in and smelled her. Fuck. She smelled good. He wanted her. All of her, but he couldn't. Not yet. She seemed so willing when he touched her. The contact made him even harder in his trousers. She felt it, she was shaking. He loved knowing she felt something. How affected was she? thats when he wanted to touch her pussy and see, but she reached out to him.</p><p>No.</p><p>He hated women touching him. He usually had to fuck them doggy style to ensure he was in control and wasnt touched.</p><p>Yes control. Control he liked.</p><p>He needed more so he went behind her. Her little moans creeping out with each of his touches. She sounded like an angel.</p><p>My angel.</p><p>When he felt her thigh as he inched his way up her leg and found how wet she was he had to restrain himself from plunging his cock deep into her then and there. He needed her still if he had a chance of staying in control. She was making him weak. He hated that. He knew he needed to do something to shift the balance back. He played with her now, deciding to mark her by biting and sucking on her innocent skin. How innocent he wondered. He felt her shift. She was close as he played with her clit. He wanted to see her cum, feel her cum over his fingers but not like this. He decided to stop it. It took all he had, but he'd done it, and she was gone. He wanted more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Braving It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You'd gotten through the day. How you do not know. You had thought over and over again about professor Ren. Even though you tried not to. You didn't evn know his first name and he's done that to you. You thought of how his rough hands had felt as they touched you all over. You wanted to feel bad about it, wrong for it, but you didn't. It all felt so good and so right. All you wanted was more of it.</p><p>Then he'd stopped. Shamed you and made you leave. Aside from that. You liked it. A lot.</p><p>End of the school day. Thank God. Still though you didn't have much of a reprieve because there was Courtney and Dione walking down the hall. They stopped as the spotted you.</p><p>"Heyyy Y/N" They said in unison.<br/>"You're coming to practice right?" Dione had asked. Clearly Casper had old them.</p><p>"Sure, yeah" You tried to sound eager.</p><p>"Oh good, you know we always need more squad members for cheerleading" Courtney hinted at you.</p><p>You thought for a second and got exited. It would be nice to be part of a team again. Like at your old school with gymnastics.</p><p>"Really? well it sounds fun but i don't know that much about cheerleading to be honest" you admitted hoping it didn't spoil your chances.</p><p>Just the Casper made his appearence.</p><p>"You'll pick it up in no time Y/N, you sure have the body for it" He said smiling.</p><p>You looked down a little embarrassed but really what was that compared to what you professor had done to you?</p><p>You all made your way out of the building and headed to the football field. The trio had already changed so you sat down on the grass infront of he squad. Also in view of Casper and his team. You watched the girls mezmerised at the routines. You really wanted to be part of it. The girls had all made you feeel so welcome. Just then Courtney suggested you try some moves. Some easy ones as you were new and still in school uniform. So you did. You braved it out and joined in. The girls were patient with you and you giggled alot. It didn't seem to matter when you messed up.</p><p>"looking good" Casper yelled from the football field. Clealry he'd been watching. It didn't bother you. It was kind of nice in a way. Not that you fancied him of course.</p><p>Time flew by, you'd text your mother to let her know you'd be staying behind after school and there was noneed to pick you up. She was happy for you and urged you to open up more and have fun. It was nice to have her support, plus it meant more time away from the house, from Paul.</p><p>As promised Casper drove you home. Before you'd gotten in his car the girls had made you four have a group selfie and made you all promise to upload it later. You happily agreed.</p><p>In the car Casper had put on some God awful music. You didn't even recognize it. He however seemed in his element. On top of the world. Tapping his leg to the music. You watched and giggled. It was nice to see.</p><p>"Not your type of music?" He questioned</p><p>"Ummm" you answered</p><p>"Oh ok miss ummm" He mocked</p><p>"Don't" you warned jokingly.</p><p>Deciding this was your way in, you asked him about professor Ren. If he was always like that etc. He replied openly.</p><p>"Oh yeah he's always had a temper and does love to shout, but it usually takes a bit more than two students talking" he explained.</p><p>"Was he hard on you when i left?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure really, he seemed angry. I think it's because it was twice I had disrespected him?" you replied.</p><p>"Ah yea. Respect. That dude has a huge thing for respect" he added.</p><p>"Yeah i got that" you answered but mainly to yourself. Casper smiled.</p><p>You pulled up to the house.</p><p>"You live with paul?" Casper quizzed.</p><p>"Uh yeah he's my stepdad"</p><p>"Oh right" He nodded</p><p>"What's up?" you were confused</p><p>"No that's great" He said unconvincingly</p><p>"Casper whats going on" You just wanted answers.</p><p>"Well you think Ren is bad with his temper? Pauls kinda known for his outbursts,the guys down the garage are all a bit scared of him" Casper whispered as if Paul could somehow hear him</p><p>"And how would you know?" you tested.</p><p>"Well both my dads work down the garage with him, I'll tell you some stories sometime Y/N"</p><p>With that you exited the car gave a wave to eachother and you headed inside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It's All In The Caption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You saw Paul sitting on the sofa watching the t.v. your mother in the kitchen cooking. You bypassed Paul and went to see your mom. She made a huge fuss when you'd told her you were joining the cheerleading team.</p><p>You further discussed it with the girls before Casper took you home. They talked you through what would be expected of you and what days would be game days and what days you practiced on etc. They were going to order a outfit for you ready. You were so happy and exited you'd actually fogotten about professor Ren for a moment.</p><p>After a nice conversation with your mother you decided to go to your room. You had homework, and needed to shower after what happened in the classroom. You got to your bathroom so sleepy from lack of a goodnight sleep last night and a very strange day at school. You just hoped a warm shower would set you right.</p><p>You got in and instantly felt better as the hot water fell down your body. You hadn't realised you had a headache until the steam started to relieve it. You hummed content for the momet. Until his image popped into yourhead. Again. You tried to shut it out but all at once floods of images crowded your brain, bringing back the headache. Then a different kind of ache grew between your legs. Probably because you'd been left unsatisfied. You were getting annoyed now, he was occupying far too much of your time. You wanted to touch yourself and find your release. You had made that silly promise not to do it again.</p><p>That was before though. Before he made you feel so incredible.<br/>Then took it away.<br/>'Ok, new plan, think of him, cum, get over it'</p><p>Easy.</p><p>You reached down and pictured his face again. Last night in the bath you had only your imagination. Now you had an idea of how he would feel. You knew his hands felt hard and strong as they touched you. How warm he was. How good he smelled. How big his cock felt. Even through clothes. You rubbed your clit fast now. Just wanting to cum, not needing to put any fingers in. Knowing it wouldn't do his fingers justice. You kept going. The feeling of your orgasm building fast. Probably because of earlier. You played the memories around in your head. Imagining what more could have and should have happened. That got you there. You came. You had to steady yourself against the tiles of the shower. It felt wonderful, but short lived as you realised you were alone. Thinking of a man who you'd never know.</p><p>You got yourself sorted out, your mother offered to make you a sandwich and bring it up to your room for you to be able to do your homework. You agreed not really wanting to sit down at dinner. Especially after what Casper had said about Paul. You'd be sure to dig a little deeper into that. You hadn't so much as seen Paul raise his voice to your mother, sure he bugged you and you got a bad feeling about him, but he hadn't really given you a reason. You didn't like the way he was to your mothet though. He was very old fashioned in the way of 'women must serve men' that pissed you off. Especially seeing as your mother was not that type of woman. She was a free spirit. Not some doating housewife. When her and your father were together they'd go on adventures all the time and laugh endlessly. She had changed now, it botherd you. A lot.</p><p>Brushing aside your thoughts you began to eat and go through your phone. homework can wait. You had a few messages and a few tagged photos. You opened them first.</p><p>Aww the selfie you all took. Reminding you you still had to post yours. They'd each uploaded a caption...</p><p>"Welcome to the neighbourhood" Dione<br/>"You're one of us now" Courtney<br/>"&lt;3" Casper</p><p>How sweet. You thought about your caption. Thinking back to your selfie this morning with the 'hoping the second day is better than the first' you uploaded the photo and smiled, you tagged them all too. the caption...</p><p>"second day, much more enjoyable"</p><p>You smirked to yourself. Knowing you were mainly talking about professor Ren. No one else would know. You also imagined a world where he had instagram and could see it. Maybe he'd wonder if it was about him. You laughed. As if he'd ever check up on me, you sighed.</p><p>You opened your texts now</p><p>"Pick you up at 8:00 tomorrow x" Casper</p><p>forgetting that that was the plan, but being grateful for it you replied.</p><p>"Thank you, see you in the morning x" the kiss wasn't anything, was it? just friendly i'm sure.</p><p>"So glad you joined the team :) xxx" Dione</p><p>"Today was fun, party on the weekend, i'll ell you the details tomorrow xo" Courtney</p><p>A party? that would be fun. Tomorrow was Thursday so not long to go.</p><p>You did some homework deciding to call it a night and get some much needed sleep. No more thinking of professor Ren and his dick. And 100% no more touching yourself thinking about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Help With Oral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casper had picked you up dead on 8:00am you got into his car and he greeted you and asked how your evening was. He seemed to actually take an interest. You'd never had a male friend before. It's kind of nice.The car journey took around 15 minutes and you wanted to bring up Paul but didn't want to start the day off on a bad note so opted not to, for now. You arrived just as the girls pulled up together. They had a sleep over last night, you'd seen on their instagram.</p><p>You had 15 minutes to gossip before class. Oh shit. His class. Of all the things you'd thought of you didn't really put mind to the fact you'd have to see him again after yesterday. Panic set in. As long as you didn't do anything wrong he'd have no reason to keep you behind again. The bell rang.</p><p>Walking into his class you put on a brave unphased face. Casper tailing you. You got to your seat purposly avoiding his eyes. The class settled quickly.</p><p>"Ok good, full house again today" Professor Ren said looking outward at the class.</p><p>"No need for roll call let's just jump right in" He added still looking at no one in particular.</p><p>"Let's see if we can make the third day even more enjoyable shall we?" He looked directly at you.</p><p>What the fuck, you thought.</p><p>Had he seen my post? How could he have? It has to be your imagination. No way he'd been checking?</p><p>Your stomach fluttered as his gaze was still on you. Nobody else seemed to notice, and why would they. It must be totally innocent. A coincidence.</p><p>He started where you left off yesterday and then began to explain the essays he would be expecting of you all. He'd need written and oral reports. Oh fan fucking tastic. You HATED speaking infront of people. Even if you knew the subject you were speaking about. You still stuttered and messed up words. You really didn't want to be like that infront of the class, infront of him.</p><p>The class continued but you were bothered by the thought of speaking to the class. You decided to speak to the professor after class and explain. Maybe he'd let you do extra written reports or something. Other than that class was good. You learned some new things, and didn't get into any kind of trouble. The bell rang.</p><p>As the class cleared you hung back.</p><p>"You coming Y/N?" Casper asked waiting for you.</p><p>"Yeah go ahead i'll catch up I just need to ask the teacher something" You said</p><p>Professor Ren looked up at that. No doubt assuming you'd want to discuss what happened yesterday. You didn't. After the classroom was empty you approached him as he was stood at his desk collecting his papers.</p><p>He looked so hansome.</p><p>Nope. Not here for that.</p><p>"Yes miss L/N you had a question for me?" he asked seeming bored.</p><p>"Yes, I was wondering if there was something I can do istead of the oral report?" You asked trying to speak calmly.</p><p>"Why?" He asked a little more bothered now.</p><p>"Well sir... Professor, it's just I hate speaking publicly. I get so nervous. I always mess up, and it's not a true representation of what I know" You spoke clearly and you were proud.</p><p>He looked over you for a moment. Trying to see if that was the real reason you'd stayed behind. It was. Really.</p><p>"No" He said harshly</p><p>You began to try and bargain, you were cut off.</p><p>"Miss L/N, I expect the same from each of my students, if you're not capable of a simple oral then..." He trailed off.</p><p>"Professor, I know the work. I know it well, but it won't seem that way and you won't feel like i've paid attention" you reasoned.</p><p>"Hmmm" he looked over you again.</p><p>"Don't presume to know how i'd feel, about anything" He added coldly.</p><p>"If you feel (He emphasised the word feel) that you can't do the report then perhaps you would benefit from some practice" he said</p><p>"Practice? how?" you genuinley wondered.</p><p>"I could help you, you could stay after class, come in on your breaks, stay after school. I'd teach you how to give a good oral ... report" He said in a low voice.</p><p>Why the fuck did everything this man say sound sexual?</p><p>"Oh umm, that's ok sir, I don't need that" You didn't trust yourself to be around him for more than one hour a day, and that was pushing it.</p><p>"So you don't want my help?" he challenged</p><p>"It's not that sir, I just ... " you tried to think of something other than the fact you couldn't be around him without wanting him to fuck you until you couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"I have new responsibilities now and I don't have the time" That came out wrong.</p><p>"Such as" He pressed. Looking dissapointed.</p><p>"We'll iv'e just joined the cheerleading team and they practice alot on break times and after school and stuff, so I can't really"</p><p>"I see" He said while approaching you.</p><p>"I guess you'll have to do my report without my help then" He said as if he was offended.<br/>"If there's nothing else?" He added while looking at the door.</p><p>"Oh ok. Thank you for your time" you made your way to the door remembering that this time yesterday he'd grabbed your wrist and told you not to leave. Not this time. He'd let you go. Why were you so dissapointed? you didn't want a repeat of yesterday, did you?</p><p>"What did that achieve?" you whispered as you were on the other side of the door. I still have to do the report and now i'm remembering yesterday. Nailed it. you sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Phone Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were meant to see the girls for milkshakes at the end of the day at their regular spot, but since you'd left professor Rens class you hadn't been feeling too well. You'd gotten through the day ok but couldn't eat lunch. You just wanted to go home. Your head hurt and you felt dizzy. This happened sometimes. All you needed was a decent sleep where you didn't think about what you professors dick would feel like in any one of your holes.</p><p>For the love of God Y/N. You thought to yourself as you walked into your house. You're a virgin for fucks sake, stop pretending you know how to take dick.</p><p>Casper had taken you home. He didn't have practice today and he said it was no problem. He didn't even play that awful music knowing you weren't feeling too good, and it would make your head worse. He was sweet.</p><p>You told your mother you weren't well and you were going to bed for the evening and not to make you food because it would go to waste. You hadn't eaten yet today but you couldn't face it.</p><p>You got to your room changed into some comfy PJs, didn't even bother to shower. You just brushed your teeth and crawled into bed. You loved your bed. You could spend all day in it. Just like the bath.</p><p>You must have fallen asleep because you were woken by your mother a little after midnight. She'd checked on you through the evening knowing you were ill she decided to wake you just to see if you'd be going to school tomorrow.</p><p>You'd thought about it. It was only your fourth day there could you really call in sick? I mean you were late on your first day, had a row for talking on your second, and objected to doing a report on the third and now a sick call on the fourth. Damn they were lucky to have you.</p><p>The thought of going to school filled you with dread and that sealed the day. You told your mom no and she said she'd call the school in the morning and to go back to sleep. Realising you'd have to let Casper know and not trusting yourself to wake up in the morning to tell him you grabbed your phone.</p><p>"Hey no need to get me in the morning, I feel like shit, so i'm taking the day off :("</p><p>"Aw no way. Ok no problem get well soon. In time for the party saturday please" He replied with a winky face.</p><p>You fell back asleep and woke the next morning to your phone ringing. It was 10:05 am, unknown number. You answered.</p><p>"Hello?" you questioned</p><p>"Y/N" was the reply</p><p>You recognised the voice. It was him. It was professor Ren.</p><p>"Um yes sir?" You answered, clearly confused.</p><p>He didn't even correct you from 'sir'</p><p>"Why weren't you in my class today?" He asked</p><p>"I'm sick" your mother was supposed to call.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.</p><p>concerned? was he?</p><p>"Oh just dizziness and a headache and a bit of nausea that's all" you replied hoping he thought they were good enough reasons and didn't get angry.</p><p>"My mother said she was going to call before she went to work, i'm really sorry professor" you added</p><p>"Fine. What about your missed work from today and the homework you were meant to hand in this morning?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh well i'll get Casper to drop it to me?" you offered.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Oh crap.</p><p>"How does that magically deliver your homework to me miss L/N?" He finally said.</p><p>"Can I give it to you Monday? Casper can drop my missed work to me and I can hand them all in together on Monday? you said really not getting the big deal.</p><p>"No need, I have something better" You could hear he was smirking through the phone.<br/>"Feel better" He said and hung up the phone.</p><p>So weird. How did he get my number, and why didn't Casper just tell him I was sick. You texted your mother and told her she'd forgotten to let the school know. She apologised. It wasn't a big deal really. Plus it was kind of nice to have spoken to professor Ren on the phone. You checked the number he'd called from. A mobile number, his?</p><p>No way do I have professor Rens number !!! you thought</p><p>It was probably a wroks phone but still.</p><p>With that you wondered what he meant by 'I have something better', you were wide awake now and feeling much better. Still not 100% but you decided to get ready for the day. Shower, get dressed maybe watch a movie.</p><p>Both your mother and Paul were at work. Your mom had gotten a part time job at the florist. Much to Pauls annoyance.</p><p>So it was nice to have the house to yourself. You made yourself food. You were hungry now. You enjoyed your shower and settled back into bed to watch a movie. Glad of your day off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dinner Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your mom and Paul arrived home around 4:00pm. Your day had flown by, you'd watched a couple of Disney movies and relaxed at bed. You felt worlds better now. You'd spoke to the girls through text and they said they missed you at practice and your uniform was ready. You were looking forward to Monday where you'd get to wear it and learn some of the routine. They also wanted to make sure you were coming to the party on Saturday. You were.</p><p>It was dinner time 6:00pm. You'd stayed in your PJs all day and didn't see the point of changing for dinner. They were comfy and simple. White t-shirt and pastel pink shorts.</p><p>You sat at the table, Paul and your mom either end and you in the middle. Dinner was spagetti bolognese with bread and cheese for toppings. There was a bottle of red wine on the table. She didn't mind you having a glass or two with dinner sometimes so she poured you all a glass. You took a sip ...</p><p>Knock Knock</p><p>You all looked at each other and wondered who it could be. You didn't get many visitors. Paul asked you to answer it as your mother continued to plate up the food.</p><p>You saw a tall shadow through the glass panel of the door. Still not knowing who it was but then assuming it was Casper with your work you opened the door with a smile.</p><p>A smile that turned to shock whe you saw him standing there...</p><p>Professor Ren.</p><p>"Good evening Y/N" He said casually, as if it was the most normal thing in the world that he was here.</p><p>You stood in silence for a moment. Then you heard you mother calling from the dining room asking who was there.</p><p>"Uhh it's my teacher" You called back to her.</p><p>You looked at him. Puzzled. He looked back at you. He wasn't in his usual clothes. He had dark trousers on and a black sweater and his hair wasnt as neat as it was at school. He looked even more attractive if that were even possible. You heard your mother approaching.</p><p>"Mrs Wilks" Professor Ren greeted your mom.</p><p>You and your mother didn't share the same last name anymore. Not since she married Paul. You hated that. He must have known from the transfer papers.</p><p>"Oh hello there Mr ... ? " She replied waiting for him to fill in the gap.</p><p>"Kylo, please my name is Kylo" He said while glancing toward you.</p><p>Kylo.<br/>Finally you know his first name.</p><p>"Is everything ok Kylo?" Your mother asked.</p><p>It felt strange someone saying his name. You wanted to say his name.</p><p>"Oh yes Mrs Wilks..." he started</p><p>"Martha, please, just Martha" Your mother politley cut him off before letting him continue.</p><p>"I just came by to drop off miss L/Ns work from the day and hopefully collect some homework that was due this morning as we discussed earlier" he said plainly</p><p>"Oh yes about that, i'm so sorry I forgot to call and ..." She offered</p><p>"It's not a problem at all Martha" he said</p><p>"Please come in, Y/N can get that work for you Kylo" your mother said as she guided him in</p><p>You hadn't said a word. You were still in a state of shock. He was here. Just when you thought things couldn't get weirder your mother chimes in with ...</p><p>"Kylo would you like to stay for dinner?"</p><p>He looked at you and you looked at him.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to put you and your husband to any trouble" He said unconvinsingly</p><p>"Nonsense, There's more than enough and it'll be my way of apologising for not calling" Your mother said while sitting him down at the table. Professor Ren greeted Paul and they shook hands. He was sat opposite you. Your mother had plated him up some food. She offered him wine to which he said "Maybe just the one as im driving"</p><p>"Dig in" Your mom said</p><p>You reached for your wine, not quite ready to eat. Professor Ren looked at you as if you were doing something wrong. Realising your mother was clearly fine with it he looked away. 'Can't tell me what do do in my own house' you thought as you sipped more of the wine. They created conversations out of nothing. Small talk. You didn't like small talk. So you stayed silent. He'd looked at you every so often and you didn't take your eyes off him. His cocky smirk appearing everytime he caught you. You were on edge and had finished your glass of wine so began pouring another.</p><p>"I see you're feeling better" Professor Ren said looking at the wine.</p><p>"Much" you replied taking a sip.</p><p>"I have to admit I came here for a different reason, it's about Y/N" Professor Ren announced at the table.</p><p>Oh for fucks sake what is this gonna be about. You thought.</p><p>"Is everything ok at school Kylo?" Paul asked, as if he actually gave a shit. You tolled your eyes. your professor caught that.</p><p>"Well yes, so far, however I am slightly concerned about an upcoming report all my students are expected to complete" He looked at you the entire time.</p><p>He went on, you looked at him in disbelief. Why is he doing this.</p><p>"Y/N has expressed to me that she doesn't feel comfortable speaking infront of myself or my class"</p><p>"Oh yes she hates public speaking" Your mom tried to help but he was determined.</p><p>"Yes well you see it is mandatory" he said</p><p>"That means shes gotta do it then right?" Paul said. Stating the obvious.</p><p>"Yes it does" Professor Ren replied. coldly. Looking at you deeply. You were furious. What was he playing at? you sipped some more wine.</p><p>"I have a suggestion, I would be willing to help tutour her" He spoke now as if you were a child in a room full of adults.</p><p>"Oh really? you would?" Your mother seemed thrilled at this.</p><p>"Yes of course she just needs some practice. I know i'd be able to help her. Guide her" He said slowly. Not looking away from you and continued...</p><p>"I could meet up with her during lunch perhaps? or after school, whatever suits really" He said as if it was an idea he'd just come up with, not one you'd discussed and said no to already.</p><p>"That would be perfect, how much Kylo?"</p><p>You wanted to scream.</p><p>"No charge Martha. It wont take much of my time to get what i need" He said boldly now.</p><p>Now you REALLY wanted to scream. What a prick.</p><p>Having made you agree you'd all gone back to eating. The meal had ended and you asked to be excused. You were so done with dinner. As you did Professor Ren had announced he was leaving. Good.</p><p>You really didn't want to be around him. He'd embarrassed you one too many times now.</p><p>"Before I go Y/N...The homework?" He said</p><p>"Fine, i'll get it, it's in my room" You walked away not trying to hide your anger.</p><p>You got to your room and got the work out of you backpack. You turned around and saw him. In your doorway. You looked at him. He looked taller now than ever. He seemed to fill the door.</p><p>"Miss L/N I have the feeling you're not happy with me?" He asks</p><p>"Wow you picked up on that, you're really smart professor" you mocked</p><p>"Watch it" He warned</p><p>"Or what Kylo?" You were feeling brave.</p><p>"You just said my name" He said in a tone you didn't recognise.</p><p>You reached out your homework to him, hoping he'd take it and leave. No such luck. He started towards you now, you looked worried.</p><p>"Your parents are downstairs clearing away, they think im on a call" He explained as if that would ease you.</p><p>"They're not my parents, well he's not my dad, anyways that's not the point, you can't be in here professor" You said quietly.</p><p>"Oh im back to professor now am I?" He said acting wouned with his hand on his heart.</p><p>"Look you can't just come in here and start insulting me by saying I need extra help and have me not have an issue with it!" you couldn't believe you had to explain this.</p><p>"I never insulted you, perhaps you missunderstood miss Y/N" He offered as he moved closer, feet away now.</p><p>"Perhaps you miss spoke Kylo" you didn't budge, arm still outstretched with the paper in your hand.</p><p>"I didn't come her for that" He said as he grabbed your arm, taking the piece of paper setting it down on the dresser.</p><p>"Then what did you come here for?" You asked trying not to let your voice shake.</p><p>"You" a simple answer.</p><p>Simple but overwhelming. You felt dizzy but not like before. This is the affect he had on you. What does that even mean? as if hearing you he let go of your arm and moved even closer to you. Your breath uneven and he noticed.</p><p>"Shhh it's ok" He whispered in your ear. He lowered his mouth slightly and found the faint mark he'd left before. Then he kissed it. Gently. Just for a second. You closed your eyes and let yourself enjoy the moment, but he pulled away. He looked down at you. His eyes were that black shade again now. He looked like a different person. Just as gorgeous as ever. Your arms started to raise up but he caught them. You remembered he stopped you before. You nodded as if you understood, he nodded back. you both smiled.</p><p>He let go, but not a second had passed before one hand was cupping your cheek, the other on your hip. You liked this, you felt safe. His body came into contact with yours. His mouth on your collar bone. Barely grazing it with his lips. His lips. You wanted his lips all over you. You could feel yourself getting wet. You squirmed.</p><p>"So eager" He said in a mocking way, but you could tell there was no malice in it and you couldn't bring yourself to care either way. You just nodded.</p><p>"Good girl" He hummed into your chest as the hand from your cheek travelled down to your breast. He thumbed at your nipple and it peaked under him. He brought his mouth around it. Over the thin white fabric of your top. You moaned as quietly as you could. He did the same to your other nipple, you could feel how wet you were. You wanted more. So much more.</p><p>"Please" you let out. Not sure what you were asking for.</p><p>"I know, I feel it too" His deep voice made you moan again, you couldn't help it. You lifted both hands and found his hair. It was soft and you ran your fingers through it. You knew he didn't want to but you needed to, if only to balance yourself.</p><p>"Naughty" he said as he left your chest and stood upright. He didn't seem angry though. He caught your wrists with one giant hand. The other found your neck, roughly. Your head tilted back slightly and he looked at you.</p><p>"So beautiful" He spoke. To himself it seemed.</p><p>"What am i going to do about you hmm?" Another statement to himself, about how you didn't listen or obey, but you answered</p><p>"Teach me"</p><p>He gripped you neck harder. You moaned.</p><p>"Do you like that?" He asked seductivley</p><p>You tried to nod but couldn't so you let out another pleased moan. Your hands were itching to touch him but you didn't want to push your luck. So you reached up and held onto his forearm. Like before. He'd let you before and he let you now.</p><p>He bent his arm as he leaned in. God he smelled so fucking good, it was intoxicating. You licked your lips. He looked down, eyes darting from each feature on your face. The other hand firm on your hip. He swallowed as if to prepare for something.</p><p>With that his lips came close to yours. He closed his eyes and so did you. He still had one had around your throat and squeezed as his lips met yours. Lightly at first. As if unsure of his acitions. You wanted this kiss so much. You pressed your lips back into his. He growled and you moaned. Both your mouths opened and his tongue slid into yours, he tasted of red wine. You guessed you did too.</p><p>He raised the arm that was on your hip to your neck too. Both hands now wrapped around your throat. One of his hands could probably fit all the way you thought. He deepened the kiss and got more aggressive and you moaned into him again. You kissed him back as if your life depended on it. He moaned now. God you loved that sound. You smiled into the kiss. One of his hands left your throat and trailed down to your lower back where he pushed you into him.</p><p>You could clearly feel his hard cock in your side. He wanted you to know he was feeling it too. Whatever it was. He placed the other hand on your ass. You picked your arms up and rested them on his shoulders while reaching up. He let you do it. One hand on your lower back and one hand on your ass, his cock firmly pushing into your body. You wished you were both naked at that point. You wanted to feel him all over you. You moaned as you thought of him naked. His hand traced from your back to your stomach, under the t-shirt now. You weren't wearing a bra.</p><p>He noticed and approved with another growl. His hand reached your breast and your hard nipple. He pinched it. His one large hand splayed across two of your breasts, pinching them again, hard. You squeeked into his mouth. He bit your bottom lip. Hard. Jeez is everything this man does hard? you hoped so.</p><p>He let your mouth go and began to kiss down your neck. Pawing at your ass with his other hand. His mouth landed on the mark on your neck again and he sucked wanting to make it more prominent. You wanted that. A love bite. Yes. That. Just then you heard...</p><p>"Sweetheart have you got your homework for your teacher, He's come all this way" your mother called.</p><p>Kylo had stopped. Stopped it all. You didn't want to say you hated your mother. but in that moment. God.</p><p>You both fixed yourselves. He grabbed the homework off the dresser and you walked down together. Seeing your mother at the bottom of the stairs. No way she'd known.</p><p>"Thank you Martha, Iv'e just been speaking with Y/N and she's exited to begin tutouring, right Y/N?" He said and asked.</p><p>"Yes professor" You nodded back</p><p>"Oh good i'm so glad youre keen" your mother said to you.</p><p>"Ok wel i'd better get going, thank you again for having me, i've had a lovely evening. I'm sorry if I intruded in any way or bored you with school stuff" He said making his way to the door.</p><p>Your mother assured him he hadn't and said he was welcome back anytime. to which he'd said 'you can count on it' all while looking at you. You couldn't take the smile off your face. You'd gone back upstairs and thought about what had happened. It wasn't like before when he'd made you stop and told you to leave. Your mother had been the one to stop it this time. What if she hadn't? How far would he have gone? Not that far surely. Not with people waiting on you. He was incredible. His kiss was magical and you needed to feel it again. Would he do it again? what if he didn't want to? what if he thought you were a bad kisser?. You weren't exactly experienced in that department.</p><p>'No no, don't spoil it for yourself, just enjoy the moment' you thought to yourself.</p><p>Just then a message appeared on your phone.</p><p>"See you Monday, Goodnight"</p><p>It was Kylo. You recognised the number from the phonecall. Kylo. It still felt weird saying his name, knowing his name even.</p><p>What should you reply? Got it!</p><p>"Unless i'm sick professor, Goodnight"</p><p>No reply but you didn't really expect one. He didn't seem like the texting type. So it was his personal number then?</p><p>You lay at bed happy.</p><p>Replaying the night again until you must have fallen asleep and slept the whole night through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had a good sleep. You needed it. You must have felt content to drop off like that. Probably because you'd FINALLY gotten to kiss Kylo Ren.</p><p>You woke around 10:00am on Saturday. Checking your phone to see if there was a message from him. There wasn't. There were a few from your friends though. Reminding you of the party tonight. You had forgotten but quickly got exited again. It'll be nice to have some fun with your new friends. To see what they're like outside of school. You weren't really a party girl but you had made a promise to be more outgoing, so far you'd stuck to it. Joined the cheerleading team, kissed your professor. So far so good. you laughed. So you replied saying yes you can't wait and got yourself sorted. Showering brushing your teeth etc. You didn't know what to wear tonight.</p><p>You had breakfast at the table. The same table he'd sat at last night. Yes you were pissed off he'd told you mom and Paul you needed help, but atleast it meant you'd get to spend more time with him. Alone. Your stomach flipped at that.</p><p>KYLO P.O.V.</p><p>He'd left her house and drove home. He didn't even remember driving home but he'd arrived. He thought about her the whole way back. Letting himself in he carried on thinking about her. How her lips felt. Kylo Ren didn't do kissing, but there was something about her. He couldn't resist. He wanted to. Needed to almost. He knew he shouldn't have gone to her house. When she hadn't shown up for his class he missed her? was that crazy?. Sure Casper had told him she was sick and wouldn't be coming in today but he had to pretend not to know, just so he could call her, hear her voice.</p><p>He'd gotten her number by looking through her records. He made a note of her birthday, It was soon, maybe he'd do something nice for her.</p><p>"What the fuck"<br/>"Nothing sweet Ren come on" He spoke aloud to himself.</p><p>He had no intentions of going to see her at her home, but when she said the boy could bring her her work he got jealous. He hated this new feeling of his. He couldn't allow it. He needed to convince her to let him tutor her, not that she needed it. He just needed more time with her. Selfish? yes. He just needed a little time until she was out of his system. It wouldn't be long. He hoped.</p><p>He settled down in his home study. He always found it more relaxing than his bedroom. Or any other room. Thinking about her body and how it had felt. How much more he wanted. Her cute fucking moans. He needed to hear more, to feel more, to taste more. Just more. How far was he going to take it ? He'd like to say he had no intetntions of fucking her then and there with her mother and stepfather downstairs, but that would be a lie. He felt like he couldn't control what he'd do when he was with her.</p><p>The way she'd kissed him<br/>The way she said his name<br/>The way she let him touch her</p><p>Suddenly he got that feeling again. Jealousy.</p><p>"That's getting to be annoying" he huffed.</p><p>His mind trailed off and he wished he hadn't landed on this but he had to know and now he couldn't stop wondering how many people had touched her. It wasn't his business and he wouldn't have judged her but he didn't like the thought of others knowing how she'd felt while touching her. How many people had gotten to have what's his??</p><p>"Mine" He said matter of factly.</p><p>He wanted her all to himself. The thought of these immature fucking boys fumbling their way into her knickers made him feel sick.</p><p>"What if she's fucking the boy. Casper" He must have said it loud because it stirred him from the dark tunnel his mind was going down. He decided to go to bed and force himself to sleep. He'd deal with it tomorrow. He text her. Again something he didn't do, and her silly little reply. So cute. Fuck. Atleast he wouldn't have to worry about her on the weekend.</p><p>As he lay down on his bed after changing she came back into his mind, as she seemed to be a lot. She was so beautiful. Her smile was amazing and he wanted to make her smile. He wanted to make her do alot of things. Cum around his cock was one of them. He'd been so hard when he was playing with her earlier he could barely concentrate, now he was alone and hard again. He reached down under his boxers and started rubbing his cock up and down. He imagined her doing it. How her skin would feel pumping up and down. He thought of all the things he wanted to do to her. He carried on for a few more minutes picking up pace as he got close. He came as he thought of her screaming his name as he fucked her into the mattress. He couldn't wait to see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Party Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casper had picked you up to take you to the party. He wouldn't be drinking he said and could bring you home too. You wore a red fitted dress that was flowy at the bottom, it was short, shorter even than your school uniform. Not as short as the cheerleading uniform though. Casper had said as you walked to his car. Odd thing to say maybe?. The dress had small white flowers on it and you'd thrown on a denim jacket ovet the top incase it got cold later. You wore converse cause they were easy. You looked ok. It wasn't a fancy party so you didn't go overboard, but wanted to look nice so you straightened your hair and wore makeup. Rare.</p><p>"You look good Y/N" Casper said</p><p>"Smell good too" He added</p><p>"Oh thanks you do too" You replied truthfully.</p><p>You arrived at the party. There were alot of people there. They had obviously arrived a while ago as there were a lot of drunken teenagers around. You smiled seeing everyone have fun. You're glad you came. Courtney ran toward you, solo cup in hand. Yep she was drunk. She hugged you tight telling you she's glad you came.</p><p>"Do you want a drink Y/N?" She said as she was already pouring you one.</p><p>"Oh sure" You giggled. You spoke for a bit and asked where Dione was to which Courtney replied "shhh we're in a fight".</p><p>Time flew by and you were having such a good night. You'd spoken to a few new people. There was a boy who was flirting with you. You think? You didn't catch his name because he was slurring his words. He was hammered. You found it ammusing as he tried to talk to you about football and school.</p><p>Not that you were particularly sober at this point. You checked your phone 12:20am</p><p>"Oh it's getting late, I better get going" you excused yourself from the no named boy.</p><p>You wanted to be home by 12 really. Oh well. Your mom would be ok with it. She knew you were responsible and was keen for you to have fun. You weren't too drunk either so you could bluff your way through any conversations she'd want when you got home.</p><p>You needed to find Casper and see if he'd mind taking you home now. You went on the hunt for him. Making your way through the house, asking around and someone told you he'd gone upstairs. So you climbed up to the next floor, realising you were a bit more drunk than you thought.</p><p>You peeked through some doors not finding him. You came across the last room you'd not checked and opened it absent mindedly. You saw Courtney and Dione. They were kissing ...</p><p>"Oh um sorry girls I didn't mean to interrupt i was just looking for Casper"</p><p>"What? ... you weren't interrupting anything we were just talking" Dione said</p><p>Courtney looked a bit hurt at this.</p><p>"Ok i'm gonna carry on looking and head home. Night both" you left. Guess they made up.</p><p>Making your way back downstairs feeling bad you'd ruined their moment, or was it more than a moment? They did seem close. It made sense if they were together, but why hide it? 'their business' you thought.</p><p>You reached the front door and planned to walk home. Thanking God you brought your jacket as it looked freezing out there now.</p><p>"We ready are we?" Casper appeared</p><p>"Hey" You smiled "Yeah i'm ready but I couldn't find you" you added "I can walk home if you're wanting to stay?"</p><p>"No no Y/N i'm ready too" you both left the party and headed for the car.</p><p>"Come on lets get you warmed up" Casper said as he unlocked the doors. Getting into the car and started to drive. He'd put the heaters on full and you warmed your hands against them.</p><p>"Did you have a good time tonight?" He asked</p><p>"I really did, thanks for taking me and taking me home, and for all the lifts to school. Just thank you in general I guess" You chuckled as you spoke.</p><p>"No problem" he said</p><p>You spoke a bit on the ride home, but you didnt bring up what you saw with the girls. Perhaps he knew already or perhaps there was nothing to know? Either way you're keeping out of it unless they want you involved.</p><p>You pulled up to your house and took your seat belt off and went to thank Casper once again. He'd taken his seat belt off too for some reason. He'd also put his arm along the seat you were in. Not wanting to missread the situation you spoke again.</p><p>"Well see you Monday?" You made a move to get out of the car.</p><p>"Y/N?" He said quietly.</p><p>With that he leaned in and placed a small kiss on your lips. You were taken aback. You didn't want to hurt his feelings but didn't want to kiss him back either. Not giving you time to react he pulled away and smiled. You smiled too. More out of awkwardness though. He had been so sweet to you since you started, but you just didn't see him like that. He hadn't done anything wrong. You just didn't feel the spark, not like you did with Kylo.</p><p>"See you Monday" He said</p><p>You nodded and left the car. He waved as you'd gotten to the door and waited until you got inside to drive off. Making sure you were safe. How much easier would it be if you fancied him ?</p><p>You'd checked your phone through the night wondering if Kylo had messaged you. He hadn't. Of course. Maybe he did regret it after all. Or maybe he was with someone else. On a date. Or fucking someone. The way he should be fucking you. You got to your room. Still a little tipsy. Your mom and Paul were asleep. Deciding to go through the photos of the night. Remembering he'd probably seen your post after what he'd said in class. You didn't want him to think you were just waiting around for him. So you put up the photos of the night. Coming across one of you and Casper. He was hugging you tightly from behind with his arms wrapped around you. Both smiling. You felt guilty then.</p><p>You knew if he'd tried to kiss you it probably meant he liked you. He hadn't been drinking so you couldn't blame it on that. Maybe you were reading too much into this? It was Sunday tomorrow so atleast you had a day to relax before seeing everyone again on Monday. Casper, the girls, Professor Ren.</p><p>You'd been here a week.</p><p>Finishing uploading all the photos you got ready for bed.</p><p>"Never a dull moment" you said while sinking into the covers</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Suspicious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You spent most of Sunday in bed, you guessed you'd had more to drink than you wanted to admit. You'd gotten your homework done out of the way. Casper had messaged. Not bringing the 'kiss' up. Just to see how you were. So you responded normally. The girls had messaged too. Same thing just acting normal. Ok. Guess that's how they do it around here?.</p><p>KYLO REN P.O.V.</p><p>He couldn't resist checking her instagram again. He knew she would be at the party last night. Honestly students don't seem to realise their teachers know what's going on. She hadn't posted anything until 1:00am. Guess she's home now. Atleast he knows she's safe.</p><p>He looked through her photos of the night. She looked so pretty and happy. He found himself wishing she'd come to his home instead of going to the party. He wanted to see her like that. Having fun and laughing. He wanted to make her laugh. Then he came accross the photo of her and the boy. He made a grunting sound when he'd seen it. Him with his arms wrapped around her. He hated it. 'So something is going on between them' He thought. He wasn't going to stand for it. She needed to learn that she was his. His and only his. She needed to be punished</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Let's Hear You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School began as normal Casper had picked you up and hadn't said a word about your kiss. You'd met up with the girls and they hadn't brought up their kiss. And when you saw Kylo you'd bet he wouldnt bring up your kiss either. So no one is bringing up kisses in this town?</p><p>You walked into professor Rens class. You were nervous but had planned what to do. You were going to act normal as if you weren't massively affected by what happened in your room. That he hadn't even come to your house, but as soon as you saw him your plan went to shit.</p><p>You could feel your cheeks burn.</p><p>He seemed mad. He started class. He looked at you and his eye twitched. He stared at you with daggers. Casper too. Oh my God, what the hell have I done this time?.</p><p>"Ok class i'm going to start with a little something different today. Open your books to the page we left off"</p><p>Everyone did as they were told.</p><p>"I'm going to call on some of you to read aloud some chapters infront of the class" He continued looking outward.</p><p>"Starting with...our newest student. Miss L/N" he looked directly at you now. With venom. Why was he doing this?</p><p>"Me?" you weakly asked</p><p>"That is your name isn't it?" He taunted you.</p><p>You nodded, it's all you could do.</p><p>"Perfect, stand here" He pointed to the front of the class.</p><p>You didn't move, hoping he'll see in your eyes how much you didn't want this.</p><p>"I'm an impatient man miss L/N, and the class is eager to learn" He continued.</p><p>You looked at Casper. As if he could help.</p><p>"Why are you looking at him?"<br/>"I've told you to stand here and read"<br/>"Do as i say"<br/>He said loudly, but in total control.</p><p>You stand up and make your way to the front of the class book in hand. He's sat at the edge of his desk. Close to you, with his arms crossed.</p><p>You clear your throat and begin. You're speaking quietly through nerves, it's obvious. But he needs to do this. He needs to punish her. For the boy. For making him feel whatever the fuck he was feeling.</p><p>You continued still quiet eyes glued to your book.</p><p>"Louder" He says</p><p>You continue now a bit louder, just wanting it to be over.</p><p>"NO, NO, NO, from the beginning miss L/N" He tests her more now.</p><p>KYLO P.O.V.</p><p>She does as she's told. She's fidgeting with her skirt again. She looks terrified. She's stuttering and messing up her words. She's embarrassed. He feels something like guilt. After all he did know how much she woul hate this. She continues on, she looks up at him now, with her big pleading eyes.</p><p>He can't stop yet. He can't give in to his good side. She needed to learn her lesson.</p><p>"The chapter isn't over...be grateful I don't make you restart everytime you make a mistake, your fellow students do want to go home at some point today"</p><p>He was being cruel now.</p><p>The chapter was finally over. He was relieved too, he didn't enjoy that as much as he thought he would, but had to stick with it. He gave a slow sarcastic clap.</p><p>"Well miss L/N, I didn't learn a thing from you, safe to say you need practice" He was being mean, too mean. He wanted to stop, but then...</p><p>"I think she did well" The boy spoke aloud.</p><p>She looked at him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>They'd pay for that.</p><p>"See me on lunch hour miss L/N"<br/>"And you. You'll use your lunch time to help set up for assembaly tomorrow" He said to Casper.</p><p>"But professor I have football practice at lunch" Casper objected</p><p>"I know"<br/>"Now you don't" He finished the conversation with that.</p><p>The class seemed to go slowly after that, and everyone seemed flat. Finally the bell rang and the students left. As you made your way to the door you heard professor Ren</p><p>"My office. 12 noon. Do not be late"</p><p>He looked away, you left. Not fully understanding what had happened. You needed answers. You'd been humiliated by a man who was groping you a few days ago. He needed to explain why he'd been suck a prick.</p><p> </p><p>They'd pay for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your next few classes before your meeting went slow. You thought of what you'd say, but as you'd learned countless times, planning did little when this man was involved.</p><p>When noon approached you found yourself not wanting to go, you lost your nerve slightly. So you strolled on your way to his office. You know he said not to be late but fuck him. He was an ass. 12:10 you got to his office. You knocked and the door swung open. He looked scary. His face was mean and he was looking at you like he hated you. Why though?</p><p>"You're late Y/N" he stated</p><p>"I know" you answered.</p><p>He moved slightly out of the way motioning for you to come in. You did have to squeeze passed. You grazed your ass against his groin. Accidentaly.</p><p>"Why did you do that to me?" You asked as he closed the door.</p><p>"Do what exactly?... ask you to read to the class hm? it's a perfectly normal thing for a professor to ask of his student" His reply made sense but you knew better and you weren't going down without a fight.</p><p>"Is everything else you've asked me to do or done to me, been a perfectly normal thing for a professor to ask of his student?"</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at you</p><p>"No" He responded.</p><p>You looked around his office. A large desk infront of a window. It looked out onto the school field. Another chair infront of the desk and one behind it. On your right side was a sofa and a door that led to a small bathroom. He had bookshelves stacked around the room full of very used books. He began to speak bringing you back to the moment.</p><p>you cut him off</p><p>"You seemed angry when you made me do it, were you?"</p><p>"Why would I be?" He asked. looking to you for the answer.</p><p>"How the hell would i know professor?" you spoke annoyed at him. Not caring that he was your teacher.</p><p>"Think miss L/N" He urged as he stalked towards you. You moved back coming into contact with the desk.</p><p>"I really don't know, I haven't spoken to you since you came into my home, and i don't know anything about your personal life or what makes you angry. All i know is i didn't do anything wrong" you said.</p><p>"The boy" Kylo spoke. Clearly done with beating around the bush.</p><p>"What boy?" you genuinley asked</p><p>"Casper" He said with venom.</p><p>You laughed slightly. His face stopped you. He was serious.</p><p>"What about him?" you wanted him to tell you.</p><p>"Are you fucking him?" His question caught you off guard. He had no right to ask you that, even if you had been. It wasn't his business. Was it?. Inspite of what he'd asked you saw the pain in his eyes and wanted to ease it.</p><p>"No" you said looking him in the eye.</p><p>"You're not?" He asked again wanting to believe you.</p><p>"I've said i'm not, why would you be jealous if I was?" you felt like you deserved to be able to ask.</p><p>He came closer still. Grabbed you jaw with one hand and tilted it up. He squeezed down and you moaned in pain. You grabbed the edge of the desk behind you.</p><p>"Are you?" He asked again, even though you'd given him his answer. He was giving you a moment to answer but not enough as his other hand was around your neck clenching his fingers around it. His strong grip hurting you.</p><p>"Answer me" He yelled now</p><p>"No" You managed to squeek out, you thought back to Casper when he'd kissed you in the car. Kylo must have seen your eyes dart through the memory and assumed the worst.</p><p>"You're lying?" he questioned you again. Grip not relenting.</p><p>"Please Kylo stop, you're hurting me" surprisingly he let go. You brought your hands up to your own throat and rubbed to soothe it.</p><p>"What happened at that party, you two looked very cosy in that photo" He carried on</p><p>You were mad now, how dare he treat you this way.</p><p>"Not that its any of your business but we're just friends. That's all we'll ever be" you huffed out</p><p>He was still so close.</p><p>"It's not my business?" He asked back in a low menacing voice.</p><p>"I just mean that I didn't realise you needed details of your students love lives, or lack there of" you added</p><p>"I don't"</p><p>"Just you" He said while running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"I don't know what to say to make you understand Y/N"</p><p>"Perhaps I can show you" He smirked, a lot of his anger gone now.</p><p>He came close enough that you could smell him. That scent did things to you. He did things to you. You licked your lips. He was still making you feel tingly after all this? What was wrong with you. You hated it. You just wanted him to touch you again. Like he did in your room.</p><p>"So show me" you got up on your tippy toes against better judgment and placed a kiss on his lips. He didn't kiss you back so you instantly regretted it.</p><p>"Turn around" He instructed.</p><p>"Sir I ..." you began</p><p>"It's professor, as i've told you many times miss L/N, are you ever going to listen?"<br/>"Turn around"<br/>"Now" He meant it.</p><p>So you did. You were facing his desk now not knowing what was coming next.</p><p>"Bend over" you turned around to question him, but before you could he grabbed the back of your neck, his other hand on the small of your back, pushing you, making you bend. Your breasts were flush on top of the desk and your pussy was pressed against the edge.</p><p>"Good girl" he praised.</p><p>"Now put both hands infront of you and grip onto the edge of the desk.</p><p>you did. Your arms were stretched all the way to the other end.</p><p>"mmm" You heard him behind you now. You felt his hand rest on the back of your thigh. You wriggled a bit but he held you in place. His fingers were moving up under your skirt. He cupped your ass and squeezed it. You tried to stay silent. Just then both hands were up to you knickers lowering them down to your ankles.</p><p>"Spread your legs" He ordered. Again you did. You couldn't help it. You wanted to.</p><p>"Professor I..."</p><p>"Shhh" he hushed you</p><p>"You need to be punished angel"</p><p>Angel? that's new.</p><p>"You need to learn that you belong to me. Nobody else"<br/>"That mark I gave you didn't do it, but I have something better in mind"</p><p>Your ass was exposed now, or would be if it wasn't for your skirt. Barely covering the pink of your pussy.</p><p>As if again he knew your thoughts he lifted the skirt. You heard him grunt in approval. Why did you like that so much?<br/>He'd never seen you like this before. You could feel yourself getting wet, and there was nothing you could do about it. Maybe he would do something about it.</p><p>He didn't do anything for a few moments. He was planning his next move. Carefully.</p><p>"Pick a number between one and five" He asked</p><p>You didn't understand. Just then you saw him infront of you at his desk. You didn't move. Just looked. He opened a drawer and pulled out a long wooden ruler.</p><p>"Answer me" He said while holding it. You guessed what he was going to do. He was going to spank you, with a ruler. It was going to hurt. A lot, but at no point did you ever think about getting up and leaving.</p><p>"Umm one?" you said hopeful</p><p>"Nice try" He replied coming behind you again, ruler in hand. Leaning over you. His mouth by your ear.</p><p>"Be fair or i'll choose" He said as he smoothed his large hand over your ass cheek. Biting down on your neck at the same time. You could feel yourself getting wetter.</p><p>"Three?" you said</p><p>Without warning he'd stood up and brought the ruler down over you ass. Hard. It hurt. Like hell.</p><p>"Ow" you moaned but stayed in place.</p><p>He raised it again and brought it down ever harder than the first.</p><p>"Professor it hurts" You pleaded</p><p>"I know, It's meant to" he mocked.</p><p>"One more angel" angel... again</p><p>He brought the third strike down harder than the first two combined. It srung so much you couldn't help but scream. Thanking God everyone would be at lunch.</p><p>"You did so good for me" He praised as he scooped you up from the desk so your back was against his chest. One hand on your hip the other around your neck. But not like last time when he was angry. Your eyes were glassy from the whole thing and as a tear fell from you he had turned you around to face him. Ran his thumb over the tear to capture it. You weren't crying but you felt overwhelmed.</p><p>He leaned in, his thumb running over your bottom lip. He dips his head down and begins to kiss you. Then your neck and back to your lips. You close your eyes as he continued. He planted his hands on your waist. He stops kissing you and you open your eyes.</p><p>he says</p><p>"I'm not done with you yet miss L/N"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Almost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KYLO REN P.O.V.</p><p>He couldn't believe what he'd done. He'd let himself get carried away in jealousy and anger. He needed to hurt her, punish her. He believed her when she'd said nothing was going on between her and the boy. But he still had rage inside him. That's when he decided to punish her, and she'd taken it so well. He thought for sure she'd run away, tell someone. She should have, but she hadn't. She was still here. Infront of him. He needed more.</p><p>He leans in again and places his lips on hers. They're so soft. He wanted to kiss her and never stop. That just wasn't like him, but he let himself. She let out a tiny moan when he squeezed her hips. He deepened the kiss wanting to hear more. He kisses her slowly and gently. He can't remember ever kissing someone like this. He raised his hand from one of her hips back to her neck. Gripping slightly. Testing. She moaned again, everytime she made that sound his cock seemed to grow harder. She reaches her small hands up to his chest. His body is firm around her. It makes her seem even smaller. He didn't stop her this time. After what he'd done to her he wanted het to feel safe. She raised her hands higher into his hair, she liked doing that. She scraped through his hair.</p><p>A moan from him this time.</p><p>He opens his eyes and so does she. Quickly grabs her hands. That's enough. Maybe he could build up to more of her delicate touching.</p><p>She seemed to understand and goes to step away.</p><p>"Angel" He pulled her back not wanting her to go anywhere. She seemed unsure now. Fidgeting again. He needs her sure, not doubting. He holds her wrists in one of his hands, The other lifts to her face. He goes back to kissing her neck and his had lifts to her jaw. He bites down onto her neck. He can't help it. He sucks down too, wanting to mark her more. To see her in class with that on her. She fidgets, or tries to, but he grips tighter. He needs her still or he'll lose it. His cock painful now in his trousers. He needs her.</p><p>He kisses down her neck, down her chest, opening buttons as he goes. He places another more deliberate kiss on the top of her clevage. He takes his hand from her jaw and slips it down her back. Stroking as he goes. He pushes her more into him.</p><p>He'd finished with all the buttons opening it to reveal a white bra that matched her knickers that were disgarded on his floor. You could see her nipples through her bra, they were hard. He let her wrists go now but she didn't move them. He touches over her bra where her nipples are. He can feel the shape of them underneath, reminded of the time in her room.</p><p>The more he touches the more he wants.</p><p>He guides her slighlty back and her ass hits the desk again. she looks behind her, just like when he punished her. Worried that's what he's going to do again.</p><p>"That's not what this is Y/N" He assures her</p><p>"Don't look away from me" she looks back at him. Good.</p><p>He uses both hands to easily prop her up onto the desk. Her hands at her sides unsure of what to do.</p><p>He places one quick kiss to her lips, eager to get back to what he was doing.</p><p>He trails one finger up her thigh. She bites down on her lip. He smiles. He actually smiles. Not a smirk but a smile.</p><p>She's clearly having an affect on him as he grips his hard cock through his trousers just for a moment of relief from the pressure. He's more focused on her though. He wants to make her feel good.</p><p>He placed both hands on her thighs. One on each, and opened her legs. Wide.</p><p>She gasped and looked down with a look he didnt recognise. Worry? but she licked her lips and he couldn't help but continue.</p><p>He edged his fingers up her soft thighs and reached her pussy.</p><p>"You want this" He said or asked, he couldn't tell</p><p>"Yes" came her reply, in her soft little voice.</p><p>He dipped one finger between her folds feeling the wetness that had formed. He saw her looking down again, was she curious?</p><p>"Look at me" He told her</p><p>He found her clit and brushed passed it lightly pressing down as he did. Then lowered his index finger to her slit. She really was wet. He loved it. Was it at this or was it at the spanking too? He smiled again.</p><p>He smoothes over her wetness gathering it and adding his middle finger. Just at the opening. Not pressing in. Yet. He rubbed up and down to catch her clit a few more times, she moaned, louder now.</p><p>He couldn't toy with her anymore. He needed to be inside her, even if it was just his fingers, for now. So he did. Her eyes still on him he pushed down at her opening with his finger. She jolted away slightly but he had his hand holding her in place. He slowly put more of his thick finger inside. Another moan, so he carried on. She was so wet around him but so tight. Just one finger and he couldn't believe how small she felt around him. She was still looking at him, trying to quiet down her moans. He pulled out and pushed back in a few times, her breathing getting heavier. He couldn't stop looking. His eyes darted from her face down to where his hand fingered her on his desk. He coated his middle finger more with her growing arousal. He lined up both fingers and started to insert both at once into her tight pussy. He had to go slow. She looked nervous. She's bound to have done this before he thought? But she did seem worried.</p><p>"Shhh it's ok angel, I'll make it good for you" He wanted her to cum on his fingers. He needed her relaxed and willing and ready, for him to fuck her after it. She nodded and he carried on. Dipping in and out of her. slowly to start. She was tight around one finger, but two, he couldn't help but imagine what she would feel like around his cock. It twitched and ached but he needed to make her cum before he'd sink himself into her.</p><p>Dragging in and out of her. Picking up the pace as her breath got uneven and her cheeks grew red. She was tightening up even more around him now. She was close. Her little moans of pleasure and the way she gripped onto her skirt made him crazy.</p><p>"So beautiful" He couldn't help but say</p><p>He curled his fingers inside her now and she seemed to like that. He thumbed at her clit too. Wanting her to feel the full pleasure when she came. She was so so close. He pumped faster now and she was fluttering against his fingers. She fully layed back and covered her face. So cute.</p><p>A few more moments and he'd have her there. Cumming all over him.</p><p>He continued urging her on, rubbing all the right places.</p><p>but then ...</p><p>"Knock knock" you both heard a voice saying on the other end of the door.</p><p>"Fuck" he said</p><p>"You gotta be fucking kidding me" you said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Finders Keepers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Ren stops what he's doing and you couldn't help but wish he'd carried on. Inspite of whoever the fuck was knocking at the door. You both fixed yourselves quickly and he opened the door. He had composed himself much quicker than you. You realised you knickers were still on the floor. So when you saw the school receptionist standing there smiling you knew you had to sneakily get them back.</p><p>"Oh professor Ren I didn't realise you were with one of the kids" She said</p><p>Than made you wince. He seemed to do the same as is jaw tensed up.</p><p>"Uh yes, I was just finishing up with miss L/N" He replied coldly</p><p>He looked at you and motioned for you to leave. You widened your eyes and subtly looked down at your underwear on the floor. He knew.</p><p>"That'll be all thank you miss L/N" He said again narrowing your eyes.</p><p>He wasn't actually going to make you walk out of here with no knickers on was he?</p><p>He was!!!</p><p>You nodded trying not to give anything away. You scooted past the both of them and made your way down the hall. As you did you heard them talking. She needed his signature for something and got a little too close for your liking. He'd asked her if there was anything else and called her Miss Lane. To which she said...</p><p>"Oh Kylo how many times do i have to tell you call me Stacey" to which she giggled.</p><p>You rolled your eyes and carried on walking not really wanting to hear anymore. You checked you phone for the time. 12:45. 15 minutes left of lunch. Maybe you could catch your friends for some crappy canteen food. Thrilling. Not the 15 minutes you'd hoped for with your professor.</p><p>Before arriving at the canteen you realised you had no fucking underwear on. Did he keep them so you'd have to go back for them? tough. You weren't going to make it that easy. Remembering you had your new cheer uniform in your locker and it came with knickers with the school logo on it. You didn't like that, But you liked going comando around school even less. So you got to your locker and put them on.</p><p>You heard your phone go.</p><p>It was from professor Ren.</p><p>A photo?</p><p>Surely not a dick pic?</p><p>Nope. Dissapointed, but it was a photo of your underwear, with the text ...</p><p>"Guess you'll be missing these?"</p><p>You let out a slight laugh. Games? ok!</p><p>So you lifted your skirt up and took a photo of you in your cheer underwear. and sent it with the text...</p><p>"Guess again professor"</p><p>You smiled as you put your phone away. Knowing he wouldn't be responding. You made your way back to the canteen and caught up with the girls. The last 10 minutes you chatted as normal. You couldnt believe that about 20 minutes ago you were almost cumming around Kylos fingers. Lost in thought you were roused by two large hands gripping your shoulders in a playful way.</p><p>Casper.</p><p>"Hey guys, how are you Y/N after Ren?"</p><p>"Oh yeah i'm fine" you said</p><p>"Was he rough?" he asked</p><p>"Huh?" you replied.</p><p>The girls looked back and forth to each other and asked</p><p>"Does someone wanna tell us whats going on?"</p><p>"Oh you've not told them. sorry" Casper apologised</p><p>"No no it's fine, I was going to. Basically Professor Ren made me speak infront of the class and i suckkkeedd. So he wanted to see me at lunch to offer extra tutoring to prep for the exam" You said. Not a total lie.</p><p>They all nodded and you asked how Caspers lunch was with setting up for assembaly. He said it was fine but got back round to you.</p><p>"You know I can always help you, I'm sure you'd be more confortable with me than Ren?" He chuckled.</p><p>"Oh thanks i'll keep that in mind" You said realising you didn't have a good reason to say no.</p><p>Wrapping up lunch Courtney and Dione reminded you you had cheer practice after school. You nodded. The rest of the school day went by fast and before you knew it you were dressed in your new uniforn making your way to the field to learn some moves. You were exited and determined not to let you mind wander.</p><p>As you were about halfway done you glanced over to the school. Where the offices were. They were pretty close to the fields and you'd noticed in Kylos office earlier. As you looked you saw him. Looking through his window, at you, just you. Had he been looking this entire time? you froze. Just then you heard the girls urging you to get back to it. So you did. You may have put a little extra in there for him to see. Well if he wanted to look. Give him something to look at.</p><p>You purposley didn't look his was again until you were through with practice. When you did you saw his still standing there. You wish you could make out more of his but the sun was bloking you, you felt an all too familiar hand on your shoulder again. Caspers practice was over too. You had to admit he'd done well. You'd watched briefly when you had some downtime and he stood out.</p><p>"Can't be fucked to have a shower can we just go straight home Y/N?" he asked. You agreed not wanting to change and put you 'no knickers' back on. You said goodbye to everyone and you and Casper walked around the school. He'd flung his arm around you. You arrived at the car park and were laughing at something Casper had said, when you looked up and saw professor Ren again. In his classroom. Looking at you. Had he followed you. Walking through the school as you walked around it? He looked displeased. Probably because you were with 'the boy' Tough. He couldnt stop you from being friends and he couldnt exactly punish you again. Well now atleast. Even if he did, would that be so bad?</p><p>As you opened the door to get in to the car you saw Kylo through the window lift his index finger up, hanging from them were your knickers.</p><p>You looked over at Casper to see if he's seen. He hadn't he was busy fiddling with the radio. So you looked back to the window.</p><p>You saw him mouth the words</p><p>"MINE"</p><p>You nodded, not knowing if he meant you or your underwear that were still probably wet.</p><p>You got in the car and didnt look up again until you were out of the school, and safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Home Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive home was a little awkward. Casper seemed nervous about something. You hoped he hadn't seen professor Ren in the window. If he had you'd just play dumb. You pulled up to your house and thanked him for taking you home. As you turn to leave he speaks, quietly.</p><p>"Umm Y/N ... there's something I kinda wanna talk to you about, um you know the other night after the party... when I kissed you... I uhh" He was rubbing the back of his neck and tapping his leg with the other hand.</p><p>You didn't want him to carry on. Whatever he said would make thing weird between you two. So you interrupted...</p><p>"Oh yeah thats fine, I know it didnt mean anything and you were just being friendly. Its so nice to have made a true friend so soon" You smiled speaking the truth.</p><p>"Oh um yeah, thats um what i was gonna say so cool!" You could tell by his face that that was not what he was going to say.</p><p>"Ok well see you tomorrow?" you offered</p><p>"Yep, i'll pick you up ?" he asked hoping you still wanted to.</p><p>"Yes please, thank you Casper" You smiled.</p><p>You got to your door and waved back at Casper. He really was so nice. You just couldn't force yourself to feel things. Especially the things you were feeling for Kylo, or professor Ren or whatever the hell you were supposed to be calling him now. Everytime you saw him you got butterflies. You imagined them as little blue butteflies coming to life everytime he was around. You thought that kinda stuff was just in the movies. Everytime you were near him you couldn't think about anything else. All reason went out the window. You hoped he'd felt a bit of what you were feeling and he wasn't just using you.</p><p>You walked into the kitchen and found a note from your mom</p><p>Gone away with Paul for<br/>a few days. Left some<br/>money on the counter, for<br/>food, call me if you need<br/>anything<br/>mom x</p><p>You were used to this by now. They often left you alone for a week or so while they went somewhere. You didn't mind much even though you knew he only did it to get your mother to himself. Oh well. Perhaps you'd invite the girls over for a sleepover on one of the nights. Not tonight though, you wanted to be alone tonight. You needed to think. This whole week had been so weird. Thinking back to your time with Kylo. Honestly what did you think was going to happen? He'd have fucked you on his desk (hopefully) and then what? you two would ride off into the sunset together? no. That shit really was just in the movies. UGHHH you needed to get this man out of your head to think straight. how hard can that be?</p><p>You decided to run a bath, that always helped. You could order food and watch a horror movie. That sounded like just the thing. So you did. You got into a warm bubble bath and relaxed. Poured yourself some white wine. For clarity of course. You were feeling all kinds of things. Sexually frustrated was the top of the list. How many times was that man going to get you so close to the edge and not deliver. You chuckeled trying to make light of it. You'd give anything for him to make you cum. Today probably scared him off though, almost getting caught. It would cost him his job after all. Then seeing you with Casper, maybe he wouldn't come for you again.</p><p>You settled further into the tub, sipping your clarity juice. You heard your phone beep. You hadn't saved his number just incase but you recognised it. Professor Ren. You opened the message.</p><p>"Are you home" he asked</p><p>"Yes why?" you replied</p><p>"Alone?" he asked again</p><p>"Yes my mom and Paul have gone away for a few days, how did you know that?" you asked</p><p>"I was reffering to the boy" he said firmly</p><p>"Oh, right, No he's not here. He just drops me off" you replied wanting to ease Kylos mind. No reply from him this time. Perhaps you should have said Casper was here, maybe see if he got jealous. No that's not the type of person you are. Well that was the longest text conversation you'd had with him. You finished your wine and got out of the bath. Hair still wet you slipped on a simple white cotton strappy nighty and went downstairs for more wine and to pick a movie. You settled on 'a nightmare on elm street' about half hour in you heard a knock at the door. People are always knocking peoples doors around here. You had text the girls to say you had a free house so maybe they'd come to surprise you. You heard a knock again.</p><p>"Ok ok jeez im coming" You shouted</p><p>You opened the door and instead of two teenage girls you saw one brooding professor.</p><p>Kylo Ren.</p><p>He was here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood there. Still. Not knowing what to do.</p><p>"So Y/N are you going to invite me in or what?" He said with his signature smirk and low deep voice.</p><p>"Ok" is all you could say, but you hadn't moved. He brushed passed you taking the glass of wine out of your hand and sipping it himself. He walked into the living room where you just were. You closed the door and followed him.</p><p>"Do you make a habit of drinking on a school night miss L/N?" he asked</p><p>"Do you make a habit of coming to your students homes at night professor?" you challenged.</p><p>He laughed.</p><p>"No" was his reply. He carried on drinking your wine. Noticing the movie you had on.</p><p>"I like this one" he said</p><p>You were quiet again now. So he spoke.</p><p>"Aren't you going to ask me why im here?"<br/>"Aren't you curious?" he added</p><p>Your mouth was dry, you wished you had your wine right about now.</p><p>"Ok why are you hear?" you asked quietly and mumbling.</p><p>"To finish what we started"</p><p>Just then he walked toward you and as he reached you he grabbed your hip and pulled you as close as you could be.</p><p>"If you want to that is?" He looked deep into your eyes.</p><p>"I do" Is all it took</p><p>He kissed you with purpose. He seemed hungry. For this, for you? You felt the same. One of his hands came up toward you neck and his thumb pulled down on your chin to give him better access to you mouth. You kissed him back with all the enthusiasm you'd been building up since meeting him. You kissed like this for a moment. He pressed into you and you could feel he was already hard. You smirked.</p><p>"You like that" He said without pulling away from your mouth, you bit your lip and nodded.</p><p>"Let's go upstairs" He motioned upwards.</p><p>You started to walk and he was behind you. Smoothing the bottom of your back. He got infront of you and put his hands to you waist and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around him. He carried you up the stairs. Kissing you as you went. He didn't struggle at all to lift you and you felt so small around him. When you'd gotten to your room he walked in with you still in his arms. Pulled away from kissing you he lowered his hand to hold you up by your butt.</p><p>"I need you" He said while frowning</p><p>"You can have me" you said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world</p><p>"I can?" he asked in a small voice, you weren't used to.</p><p>You nodded and kissed him gently.</p><p>He set you down, hands on you waist. He reached one up and tucked a piece of your wet hair behind your ear. He dipped down and kissed your cheek, you smiled under his kiss. He brought both hands slowly around your body. He looked at you. His black eyes back now. He got to the bottom of your nighty and started lifting the bottom, when it had reached passed you tummy he said...</p><p>"Arms up"</p><p>You did as you were told. Wanting him to take the lead. He raised it over your breasts now seeing them bare.</p><p>"mmm" he mumbled.</p><p>Thankfully the material of your nighty covered your face briefly as you flushed. He removed the whole thing now dropping it to the floor. He immediatley lowered his head to your breasts. He licked your nipple while pinching the other one gently. You could feel his smirk on your skin as he could tell you liked it. You closed your eyes.</p><p>"Open your eyes" He instructed.</p><p>He sank down on both his knees infront of you. Still looking at you. He'd stopped with your nipples only to level his face with your pussy. Thank God you were wearing knickers. But as soon as you thought it he began lowering them. You knew you were wet. He'd taken them all the way down and made you step out of them. Still on his knees he brings his mouth to your pussy and kisses it.</p><p>"Perfect" You hear him say.</p><p>"Lay back" you realise you were close to the bed so you layed back all the way, but he brings you forward so your ass is at the edge of the bed, you're looking at him as he parts your legs, resting your calves on his shoulders. You don't have time to be embarrassed or have time to think before his face is buried between your legs. You feel his tongue at your opening. You moan straight away and he carries on. You can't look so you rest your head back onto the bed and arms at your sides not knowing what to do with them. You were new to this. All of this.</p><p>He kept licking, up and down and dipping into your core with his tongue. You began to moan louder and your hands reach for his hair. You didn't know if you were pushing him away or pushing him further into you.</p><p>"Stop" He said harshly.</p><p>You moved to get up, but he lowered you back down and carried on. Needing to taste more of you. You were beyond wet. From his saliva and from how aroused you were. He sucked your clit hard and you were wriggling beneath him. He held you firm. You could hear your moans and pants as you got close again. Praying nothing stopped you this time. You wanted to reach and touch him but you couldn't risk him stopping, not when what he was doing felt this amazing. So you gripped down on the bed. He licked your folds and pushed his tongue deep into you. You'd never felt anything like this before. Even when he'd fingered you before. This felt different. You were going to cum on his tongue and you suddently felt nervous. Were you supposed to? were you supposed to wait? you propped yourself up on your elbows and looked at him. He knew because he hummed into you</p><p>"Shhh"<br/>"It's ok angel I want you to"</p><p>He worked his tongue in and out and then up to your clit. You felt so sensitive now every lick was making you squirm. Suddenly it got too much and you couldn't stop if you tried. A few more well placed licks and you came. You'd arched your back and his face was fully in between your legs. You covered your face while you moaned. He kept going and gripped onto you as you squirmed away. He placed one more kiss to your pussy as you came down from your high.</p><p>He traced kisses up your tummy all the way to your neck and bit your earlobe and whispered</p><p>"Good?"</p><p>You noddded as if he needed the confirmation. He smiled as he kissed your mouth. You could taste yourself on him. You'd never tasted it before. He was the first. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you up further onto the bed so your whole body was positioned ready. You looked up at him as he stood. He started to undress.</p><p>"Keep your legs open" He instructed.</p><p>You did, and couldn't take your eyes off him as he finally got down to his last item of clothing. His cock was bulging out of his tight black boxers and you licked your lips and swallowed.</p><p>"You want me?" He asked</p><p>"Please"</p><p>He lowered his underwear to reveal his huge cock. You must have looked nervous because he walked toward you stroking it with one had. He leaned over and kissed your lips. You reached you hand out to touch his cock but he stopped you.</p><p>"I want to taste you too Kylo, please let me" You don't know where that came from, you had no idea what to do or how to suck a dick, especially one his size.</p><p>"You want that Y/N?" He asked testing you</p><p>you nodded and got up to your knees he moved infront of you and you lowered yourself down and aligned your face with his cock that was still in Kylos hand. You looked up at him waiting for his apporval. He nodded and you opened you mouth as he guided it in. He pushed just the tip in before. You sucked on instinct gently as you tasted his pre-cum. You'd never tasted it before but it was different to yours. he breathed out harshly as he pushed more of himself into your warm wet mouth. you hummed as he did, he liked that as he let out a moan. That spurred you on and you took his thick cock into your hand, Kylo removing his. you copied what he had been doing and pumped up and down with your hand as you sucked back and forth at the tip. You wanted to fit more into your mouth so you guided it down your throat.</p><p>"Fuck" you heard his breath out.</p><p>You smiled and carried on you lowered your hand now, just wanting him in your mouth. you sucked harder and you took more of him into your mouth. You couldn't fit it all in but you were trying. He seemed to have no complaints. You couldnt get enough of his taste, his skin his salty pre-cum. You kept going and could feel how wet this was making you.</p><p>Were you just going to be permanently wet from now on?</p><p>You carried on but soon he stopped you. You came off his cock with a pop. You looked upset.</p><p>"You don't like that?" You asked hoping you hadn't done it wrong</p><p>"I like that" He assured you looking into your eyes and swallowing hard as he worked to steady his breath.</p><p>He lowered you back onto the bed on your back. He sank between your legs pushing your knees wider with his own. He leaned in now and brought a hand to your pussy. Dipping his finger in to see if you were ready for him, you were soaking but he interted a finger and moved it around hoping to get you better prepared. His own fluid dripping down his cock with some of your spit. He needed you now, he inserted another finger and did this for a few moments.</p><p>"I'm ready" You said knowing what he was doing.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He said softly taking his fingers out of you.</p><p>"Very" you said as you raised your hips. He smiled.</p><p>He looked down at you and lined himself up at your enterance. You looked down too. You were more curious than nervous at this point. You wanted this so much. He placed the tip of his needy cock and gently pushed forward. You knew it would hurt but you didn't care. You placed both your hands to his sides. He allowed it knowing you needed it. He pushed in ever further now and the pain started. You shut your eyes and moaned a little in pain. He gripped your hip and lowered it down pushing further into you.</p><p>"Ahhh" you winced</p><p>"Are you ok?" He looked at you with worry.</p><p>"mmhmm just keep going" you answered.</p><p>He did but suddenly it hurt even more. You felt uncomfortable. He lowered further into you as it felt too much. You jolted up but his hand was firm against you. Your face was in pain and he seemed to realise then. He stopped completely.</p><p>You looked at eachother.</p><p>"Are you a virgin?" He asked and seemed angry.</p><p>You looked down at where the two of you were joined.</p><p>"well not anymore" You wanted to sound like you weren't in pain. His face was harsh and his brows knitted. He lowered his head and whispered...</p><p>"You should have told me"</p><p>"I assumed you knew, all of this, its all new to me" you confessed.</p><p>He was still inside you but not moving.</p><p>"All of it?" he asked you</p><p>"um yeah i've only ever kissed before. Before you."</p><p>He shook his head, why was he so mad?</p><p>"Are you worried I wont be good at it because i'll try" You offered getting a little upset now. the growing discomfort between your legs didn't help.</p><p>"What?" He asked annoyed</p><p>"I mean i can learn..."</p><p>"Is that what you think i meant? it's not. I just mean I wouldn't have rushed you if i'd have known. I'd have done it differently" He spoke.</p><p>"But i like this. I want this. I want you, now. Please don't stop Kylo" you pleaded.</p><p>"You want me to carry on?" He asked making sure.</p><p>"Yes please, can you move a bit, it hurts just being inside like this" You said looking down.</p><p>"Ok, tell me if you need me to stop, or slow down, or anything you need ok angel?"</p><p>You nodded and he began again you placed your hands back to his sides. He looked down on you with worry.</p><p>"I'm fine" you assured. Even though it was hurting you you needed him to keep going. You needed him.</p><p>He moved in and out of you again and it started to feel good. Like it had when he fingered you, but more. You bit your lip and he started to kiss your neck as you got wetter letting him move a bit better. He started to move faster being careful not to push all of his cock inside you. His breathing got hard, you loved hearing that sound.</p><p>"You're so tight angel" He grunted into your neck.</p><p>You started to get warm again and raised your hands up his back yout nails digging in as you went. He let you. Whether or not he liked it that was another thing. He allowed it and you took advantage. He started pumping into you faster as he heard your moand of pleasure start. Still not going all the way in. Probably worried he'd hurt you. Your legs were beginning to shake each time he thrust passed that spot inside your pussy.</p><p>He gripped both legs and secured them around his waist. He looked down at you now as the angle shifted and he went deeper inside, you moaned and arched as he did, he saw how much you were enjoying now. He brought one hand around your neck and gently squeezed. He really did like doing that. He started pulling his cock out futher now and sinking it back in hard. You could feel your orgasm rising as his cock was filling every part of you. Your muscles began to tighten around him.</p><p>"Fuck" He said loudly and growled. He still hand one hand around your neck. He wanted you to cum from his dick alone, so he didnt rub your clit. He'd do that next time. You didn't need him to. This felt so intense, your cheeks were flushed your breath uneven. He kissed your mouth roughly now and you kissed back. The pain was still there but you were overwhelmed with pleasure. He looked at you and you nodded, he sank all the way into you and you felt so stretched and full that you couldn't last much longer. All you could do was moan. He looked at you for reassurance. He went back to kissing you after you moaned more. Thrusting in and out of you. Right to the hilt. You were going to cum. You brought one of your hands to his front and lowered it, not to stop him just to feel where there was no space between you two.</p><p>"Cum for me angel. I need to feel you cum around me, you feel so fucking good, too good" He said with uneven breath.</p><p>You nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed you back pounding into you and he was going fast and hard in all the right ways. You wrapped your legs even tighter around him, a few more of his powerful thrusts and you became warm, you could feel your walls tighten around him as you cried out his name as you came hard. He kept his pace and fucked you though your orgasm. loving how you felt. It felt incredible. Nothing like the orgasms you had on your own not even like the one he'd given you. As you came down from your high you could hear him cursing and breathing in your ear about how amazing your pussy felt, how he loved fucking you. How he couldn't go back to not having you now. You brought both hands up to his hair as his thrusts became uneven. He was close. He had his hand at your neck again. He wrapped around it hard. You didn't care. You liked it. You liked seeing him like this. Coming undone above you.</p><p>"Mine" He repeated with every thrust. He drove into you fully again now and you couldn't get enough of him being inside you.</p><p>"Can i cum inside you" He asked urgently</p><p>"Yes" You said quickly</p><p>He sank all the way back into you and out for one last thrust. Burying himself inside you as he slowed down and moaned loudly into your neck as his grip tightened more. He gripped you hip down with his other hand as if to secure you to him. He grunted as he spilled himself deep into you. He stayed like this for a few moments. Before raising his head. He looked at you. He looked different now. He kissed you once and released your neck. Looking down he started to remove himself from you.</p><p>You wriggled as he did, glancing down you saw some blood on his softening cock. He noticed too. You raised your legs up to see a wet patch. You felt a little shame. Even though it was totally normal.</p><p>"Imm, i'm sorry I ..." you began.</p><p>He grabbed both your cheeks in his large hands and kissed you softly.</p><p>"Stop, don't" He told you firmly.</p><p>"There's nothing to be sorry about angel"<br/>"You're amazing, you did so well for me"</p><p>He lowered both of you back to the bed and hugged you into him. He drew circles on your naked back as you hummed content.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" He asked</p><p>"I'm ok... I feel strange, but good strange"</p><p>"Don't regret it, please" He asked</p><p>"I don't, at all. Do you?" You asked a bit worried</p><p>"Y/N you have no idea what you've done to me do you" he replied</p><p>You looked up confused.</p><p>"I don't regret it angel" He assured you, not wanting to get fully into what he said.</p><p>He kissed your forehead and sighed happily.</p><p>He hugged you close and brought a blanket up to both of you and you nuzzled in. He soothed you with smoothing you. You felt so happy, you could stay like this forever.</p><p>He had closed his eyes but wasn't sleeping.</p><p>"Wanna do it again?" you asked with a smile on your face.</p><p>"Miss L/N what have i created" He replied and kissed you passionatley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Morning After The Night Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 2 : I Still Need You</p><p>You could feel yourself drifting off in Kylos arms. You tried not to because you didn't want to wake for it to just have been a dream or another fantasy. Or worse waking up and he'd left you.</p><p>After your first time you and Kylo bathed together.</p><p>'Thank God my bathtub is big' you thought.</p><p>You felt sore but relaxed and content. You were worried he would have regretted it but if he did he didn't let it show. Instead he pepper kissed you all over and soothed you with his large hands. The bath was warm and he settled behind you hugging you close. He started lowering his hand toward your tummy and cupping your pussy, gently palming it. You leaned back further into him while his other hand stroked your arm. He kissed your neck and you could feel the smile forming on his face as he stroked between your folds and felt your wetness.</p><p>"Greedy girl" He whispered in your ear.</p><p>You blushed but didn't back down.</p><p>"Very" You agreed</p><p>You had done it again after the first time. It still hurt but you couldn't help the feeling of needing him inside you. He continued to play with you gently feeling between your legs. You closed your eyes.</p><p>"Open your legs wider angel" He breathed heavily</p><p>You did as he said. He started to rub your clit. He knew exactly how much pressure to put. He knew exactly what you needed. You could feel his cock hardening and pressing against your back. You reached behind to touch him but the hand that was on your arm stopped you.</p><p>"That's not what this is" He said firmly.</p><p>"okay?" you asked</p><p>"You're too sore and I have big plans for us so I need you to rest. I wont go inside. I'm going to make you cum from rubbing you like this" He said as he continued but picking up the pace.</p><p>"Then we're going to get you to bed" He spoke but you weren't able to fully pay attention as he went faster. The pressure harder than before. You could feel your orgasm building and you wriggled still not fully used to someone else doing it to you.</p><p>"Stay still or i'll stop" He warned but playfully.</p><p>"You wouldn't want me to stop now would you miss L/N?" He teased you</p><p>But you could tease too.</p><p>You pushed back and felt his cock pressed into the small of your back.</p><p>"Don't stop professor" You moaned out unashamed.</p><p>He groaned at that. Or at the contact. He bit your ear and you opened your legs further on instinct. You were so close. You wanted to cum so much and he was making you hang on on purpose.</p><p>"Please" You practically begged.</p><p>"Does my angel want to cum?" His voice was filled with lust.</p><p>"Yes please, i'm so close" You pleaded as his fingers expertly toyed with you. It was building and your cheeks became flushed and red, eyes shut tight as you tried not to moan.</p><p>"Cum for me" He ordered.</p><p>That's all you needed. You came hard as he continued to rub your sensitive clit. You moaned and tried to shut your legs. You stayed still as he slowly took his hand away from your pussy resting it on your thigh. You swallowed hard.</p><p>He leaned forward and kissed your shoulder as he got up and out of the tub. His cock was still hard.</p><p>"What about you?" You asked looking at him</p><p>"I'm fine, come here" He said as he held out a big fluffy towel for you.</p><p>You got up and could see his eyes roaming up and down your wet naked body. He approached you arms stretched out with the towel, he enveloped you into it and picked you up. Carrying you to your roomand setting you down on the floor. He dried you while you couldn't take your eyes off him.</p><p>"Bed time" He stated as he finished.</p><p>He was still hard as both of you crawled into bed. Still naked. You felt guilty so reached under the covers and held onto his cock that was leaking with precum. He looked at you. You didn't move your hand, not until he let you. He bit his lip and nodded.</p><p>You ran your thumb across the tip to gather the drip and smoothed it over the head.</p><p>He let out a moan.</p><p>"Is this ok Kylo?" You asked.</p><p>"Yes" He spoke before you'd even finished your sentence.</p><p>You gripped your small hand around his thick needy cock. You could really do with using both hands, but didn't. You stroked up and down gripping harder to test what he seemed to like. His eyes were closed this time. You kept going and you could see his chest rising and falling quickly. You needed more. You needed to taste him.</p><p>While his eyes were still closed you started lowering your head under the covers. He jerked his head up, but spoke no words. Not wanting to ruin the moment with questions you decided to keep going.</p><p>You placed your open mouth around the head of his cock and sucked.</p><p>"Good" You heard him and that spurred you on</p><p>You still had the shaft in your hand as you began to take more of him into your mouth. You used your tongue as you bobbed your head up and down, tasting his arousal.</p><p>'I wonder what his cum tastes like' You wondered. Determined to find out.</p><p>You let go of his cock and just used your mouth. You could hear muffled moans above the sheets. You loved those sounds. Loved thinking you could do this to him.</p><p>You kept up the pace and saw that his hands had gripped the sheets. He was close. You picked up the pace and took as much of him into your mouth as possible. Gagging a bit but not caring as you pushed him deeper. You could tell he liked this as he thrust involuntarily upwards.</p><p>"Fuck" He growled</p><p>You kept going sucking harder. You heard more of his moans of pleasure and couldn't get enough.</p><p>"Y/N I'm going to cum. If you don't want it in your mouth you need to stop. Now" He warned.</p><p>Instead of answering with the obvious 'of course I want you cum in my mouth' you just continued</p><p>You found the rhythm he liked and didn't let up. You could feel him pulsing inside your mouth and with a feral growl he filled your mouth with his warm cum. You swallowed and carried on sucking as there was still spurts coming from his cock. He tasted good. Not how you thought it would taste. You swallowed every bit he gave you and felt him come down from his high. He was panting above you as you gave one last suck. You emerged from the covers and smiled a him. Smugly. He smoothed your hair while looking into your eyes. He leaned in and kissed you.</p><p>"You're perfect" He said as a fact</p><p>And that's where you drifted off. In his arms. Not wanting to part from him. Not wanting reality to set it.</p><p>But it would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Skinny Dipping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up in your bed. You reach out to feel for Kylo, but there's a space where he should be. It's cold too. He's been gone a while. Maybe he left?. You wanted to wake up with him or even better you wanted to wake up to him fucking you.</p><p>Getting up you walk out of your room and hear noises coming from the kitchen. Praying your mother and Paul weren't home yet you carry on walking. Peaking to see, you find Kylo. Cooking. He looks up as you approach with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Oh you're up?" He said</p><p>"Try not to sound too dissapointed Professor" You teased.</p><p>"Hmm. I wanted to cook you this and bring it up to you" He explained as he motioned to the food he was preparing.</p><p>"You were making me breakfast in bed?" You said smiling bigger now.</p><p>"Well no. I just thought you'd be hungry and you weren't waking" He tried to play it off.</p><p>You rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Yeah so breakfast in bed" You said as you reached the kitchen and stood behind him. He was plating some pancakes up. You hugged him. Your arms around his front. He smiled. You think. He shuffled out of your hold but only to turn around to face you. He ran his fingers through your messy bed hair and tucked it behind your ear. He leaned down and kissed you on the cheek.</p><p>"When are your parents home?" He asked</p><p>"I told you he's not my parent. I'm not sure, my mom usually texts or calls when she's planning on it. Couple of days I think though" you answered.</p><p>He cocked his eyebrow and gave a smirk.</p><p>"Why? Do you want to have an adult sleepover professor Ren?" You played.</p><p>"Not sleep no" He replied motioning for you to take a seat at the bar stool and eat. You practically inhaled your food. Not realising how hungry you were. He ate too. It seemed so normal like this. You only knew him as the stern bit of a prick history teacher. Well before last night anyways. You must have been looking at him for too long because he spoke.</p><p>"You know it's rude to stare miss L/N"</p><p>"Well i'm a rude kind of girl Kylo" You replied</p><p>"You know you should go back to calling me 'professor' we wouldn't want you slipping up in class would we?" He said</p><p>Ouch. That stung.</p><p>You nodded. The two of you finished breakfast.</p><p>10:15</p><p>"What do you want to do today?" He asked as he cleared the dishes.</p><p>"Be with you" you said quietly.</p><p>"Good" He placed a kiss on your neck.</p><p>"We have a pool, we could do that?" You suggested.</p><p>"But I have nothing to wear" He smirked leaning in again to kiss your neck.</p><p>Why doesn't he kiss me properly?</p><p>"Guess skinny dipping is on the agenda for today then professor" You used his title. Partly because you wanted to but mainly because you wanted to seem unphased by his comment.</p><p>You and Kylo walk out to the pool. It's a lovely warm day and luckily the garden is hidden.</p><p>"Take off your clothes" He orderes. But doesn't wait before helping you out of what little you were wearing in the first place.</p><p>He steps back. Leaving you exposed. He looks at you like you were perfect.</p><p>"Are you gonna stand there all day and look at me?" You giggled.</p><p>"Yes" He nodded</p><p>"Didn't you say it was rude to stare?" You teased.</p><p>He smiled. His smile. His perfect smile.</p><p>"It's your turn" you pointed to his clothes.</p><p>He removed them and now it was your turn to look at him. His body was flawless. He stalked after you and you couldn't wait until he reached you. He stood inches infront of you. Lowering his hands to your waist. Picking you up around him and jumped into the pool. You both emerged still attached to eachother. He laughed. Really laughed. Was that the first time you'd heard it? It was beautiful. You wanted to make him laugh more.</p><p>He held onto your ass walking you to the side of the pool where he pinned you with his body. His hands were gripping the sides of the pool. Looking at you he let out a sigh.</p><p>You placed your hands over his chest. He was so big. You looked so small next to him. You could feel his cock twitching against you. He looked down at your naked body and brought a hand to play with your nipples. You hummed. Reaching one of your hands down inbetween both of your bodies slotting his cock to rest on your tummy. You stroked it upwards and he groaned. You loved touching him. Loved doing anything to him. Using the hand that was holding onto the pool he lowered it to your pussy.</p><p>He used his index finger to trace a line between your folds. You felt yourself getting wet. He teased your enterance with a single pushed into you as you carried on stroking him. He still had you pinned in place with just his body. He pushed further into you with his finger and you arched toward him. He carried on until he could put another finger in. He curled them inside you and quickened the pace.</p><p>You could feel your cheeks getting red and you lost focus on what you were meant to be doing to him. So you just held his cock still in your hand trying to keep yourself still. He put a hand around your neck and squeezed. You couldn't help but moan. You could feel his urgency in needing to make you cum. He was preparing you for him. You wanted that. You'd done it twice last night and he'd made you cum in the bath, but you needed more. He used his thumb to rub your clit while he pumped his thick fingers inside of you.</p><p>You were going to cum. You needed to. He needed you to.</p><p>He bit down on your neck as he firmly pushed his fingers inside you with purpose. You came around them as he carried on, before taking his cock from your stilled hand and placing it to your pussy.</p><p>"Are you ok?" He asked.</p><p>You nodded needing him to fill you up.</p><p>He sank himself into you fully. You let out a loud moan. Louder than you had before. He growled into your neck as he looked down between you both to see where he was fully inside you. He steadied himself before looking up at you. Slowly withdrawing half way. You continued to moan as he thrust into you. Your hands holding onto his shoulders as your nails dug into him. Both panting you could hear the water slapping around you.</p><p>You had your eyes closed as you suddenly felt his lips kiss yours.</p><p>He only kisses during sex? you wondered.</p><p>You kissed back, both not wanting to part. He got harder and faster with his thrusts and you could feel yourself getting sore. You let out a quiet moan of slight pain. Not too much to want to stop but you couldn't help it.</p><p>"Too much?" He slowed down.</p><p>"No, no i'm fine. Keep going like that" You insisted. You loved it and loved how much he seemed to.</p><p>He carried on but not as hard or fast. Clearly he didn't want you to hurt. Both still moaning and grunting. You could feel yourself building again. He could feel you too as you fluttered around him.</p><p>"Fuck you feel good angel" He spoke into your ear.</p><p>Looking at you with his beautiful eyes and kissed you again.</p><p>"I need you to be a good girl and cum for me again ok?" He said needing his own release.</p><p>"Yes professor" you whispered.</p><p>He fucked you hard again now but you were ready. His cock plunging inside you hitting all the right spots. You knew you were both close. A few more of his powerful thrusts and you could feel yourself tightening around him, cumming all over him.</p><p>"That's my good girl" He praised.</p><p>He picked up the pace, if that were possible. Bringing his hand around your neck again. The other on your hip holding you in place.</p><p>"Fuck" He said looking down.</p><p>His thrusts became uneven so you moved your hips up to meet him. Trying to get as much friction as you could. With that he let out a feral moan and slammed deep inside you. Hard. He slowly continued to thrust, making the most if the sensation. He looked at you and you tried to swallow, but his grip was too tight aroud your neck. He let go and kissed you as he removed himself from your pussy. Both out of breath you leaned into his chest.</p><p>"You'll be the death of me angel" He whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. What Are We</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You'd spent the day with Kylo. You'd swam and sunbathed and were surprised at how natural it felt to be with him. You couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow at school would be like. Regardless you were happy you'd gotten to spend this day together.</p><p>A few hours had passed and it was dinner time. You both got cleaned up and he was now shirtless in the kitchen making dinner. You couldn't help but stare at him. He was perfect. Beyond perfect</p><p>"You're staring again miss L/N" he said without looking up at you.</p><p>"I am" you confirmed and smiled</p><p>You could hear your phone ring from upstairs. Thinking it could be your mother letting you know her and Paul would be home soon to ruin your evening with Kylo you went to answer it. When you got to your room you saw it was Casper that was calling.</p><p>"Hello?" You answered the call.</p><p>"Hey Y/N how are you?" He asked</p><p>"I'm good" you said "you ok?" You added.</p><p>"Yeah just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today... we could go get food or something?" He offered and sounded nervous.</p><p>"Oh umm, todays no good sorry" you couldn't exaclty tell him why.</p><p>"Oh ok. What about this evening?" He tried again.</p><p>"I would but I've got so much to do around the house, and homework for tomorrow " you explained not wanting to hurt his feelings.</p><p>"No problem, another time?" He replied.</p><p>"Yea for sure, we'll do it soon" you said.</p><p>Saying your goodbyes you hung up.</p><p>"Was that the boy?" Kylo was stood in the doorway and looked angry.</p><p>"Uh yea" you replied.</p><p>"What did he want?" He asked but clearly already knew.</p><p>"Just to hang out" you smiled and walked toward him ready to go back downstairs but he wouldn't move.</p><p>"You said no?" He questioned while blocking you from leaving.</p><p>"You know I did, you were listening" you said getting annoyed at him.</p><p>"Ah yes you couldn't hang out because you had homework" he said, arms now crossed over his chest.</p><p>"What was I supposed to say? Oh sorry Casper not today, I'm busy getting railed by our professor" you said cocking your eyebrow.</p><p>He said nothing but narrowed his eyes</p><p>"Look, he's my friend. He's been good to me since I arrived. I feel bad lying to him and I'm going to have to lie to alot of people to keep this a secret" you explained not knowing where it was coming from. You hadn't really considered what was going to happen with the two of you.</p><p>"I see" was all he said.</p><p>"What should I have said?" He was annoying you more now.</p><p>He was silent and so were you.</p><p>"Can we just go back downstairs now?" You asked suddenly feeling tense.</p><p>He didn't answer but did move out of the way.</p><p>He followed you as you walked down the stairs. He still hadn't spoken as he plated up your food. He was so hard to read. Was he mad? Bored? Upset?</p><p>"Kylo I..." you looked at him and he looked directly at you. His eyes took your breath away each time.</p><p>"What is this?" You asked.</p><p>"Chicken" he said while pointing at the food and laughing at his own joke.</p><p>You couldn't help but laugh too</p><p>He reached for you and cupped your cheek.</p><p>"I dont know" he said with furrowed brows.</p><p>You felt your stomach drop. You didn't know what you wanted him to say, but it wasnt that.</p><p>"Oh" was all you managed to get out.</p><p>"Its complicated..." he added.</p><p>Your stomach dropped again.</p><p>"Look Y/N I didn't expect any of this to happen. I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you"</p><p>He started to speak and you didn't want to say anything that would stop him telling you these things. He continued.</p><p>"I never thought I'd have a chance with you"</p><p>What? Seriously? He could get anyone.</p><p>"When you responded to me in the way you did I couldn't control myself. I should have" he went on.</p><p>Oh no. He regretted it. You looked down to the floor.</p><p>"I should have stopped it when I had the slightest chance. Because now I've had a bit of you I want more. So much more" he finished.</p><p>You looked up at him. Seeing his face. He looked shocked at himself. That he said those things to you. You smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed you back. Slowly. It meant something. You meant something.</p><p>"Let's eat" he pointed to the food and you both went to the table.</p><p>You ate and talked. For some of the time youd forgotten who he was and who you were. You wanted to ask about tomorrow. What was it going to be like? Or maybe this was going to end tonight? But you didn't ask.</p><p>You cuddled on the sofa and watched a movie. You leaned into his chest and closed your eyes. Suddenly remembering Casper was picking you up in the morning and he'd see Kylos car parked in the driveway.</p><p>"Your car" you said</p><p>"What about it?" He asked looking down at you.</p><p>"In the morning Casper gets me and he can't see your car" you said.</p><p>"Oh. Ok well shall I go?" He said while getting up.</p><p>"No, please. I just mean before he comes in the morning. Don't go" you must have sounded pitiful.</p><p>"Ok I'll leave before he gets here" he said sounding annoyed. He really didn't like anything to do with Casper.</p><p>You nodded but he was still stood.</p><p>"Let's have a shower and get ready for bed" he said grabbing both your hands and lifting you to your feet.</p><p>You both went upstairs and showered together, but he didn't make a move. So you didn't. Slightly disappointed until you saw he was hard. Maybe he was giving you a break? You wished he wouldn't.</p><p>"Bedtime angel" he said as he caught you looking</p><p>You rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Is your homework done?" He teased.</p><p>You liked it when he was like this. Relaxed. Fun. You had a feeling it wouldn't last though.</p><p>"Yes sir" you said knowing sir wasnt his thing and he preferred professor.</p><p>He shook his head as you both got into bed.</p><p>"I'm naked" you said as you started to get up and get Pjs.</p><p>"Yes, I see that" he said as his eyes followed up and down your body.</p><p>"Keep it that way" he added as he pulled you back to bed.</p><p>You decided to play too. So you lowered him onto his back and straddled him.</p><p>"Are you going to do something about it?" You flirted.</p><p>"Yes I am" he said and he held your hips placing them down hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Braver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke before your alarm. 6:00am. Kylo wasn't lying next to you. His side was cold again. He'd left you. You knew he had to go before Casper picked you up but he didn't need to leave this early. Perhaps he wanted to.</p><p>"Nope not going down that road" you shook off your negative thoughts and decided to stay awake. You get in the shower and decide to make an effort. You were nervous wondering what it would be like at school. Although you always liked seeing him, you were glad it was just one class. You wouldn't be able to focus, much less get school work done if you saw him all day.</p><p>That point was proven yesterday when he spent all day and night with you. All you could think about was him. Even as he stood before you. He was all consuming. That could be dangerous.</p><p>You thought about texting him but didn't know if it would come across as clingy so you opted to send a photo. Fresh out of the shower. You sent it with the words...</p><p>"Its rude to leave a lady in bed professor"</p><p>A few minutes had passed and no reply. Maybe you shouldn't have sent it. Then your phone went. A text.</p><p>"My mistake angel, I'll make it up to you"</p><p>Your heart was fluttering. He could be so sweet. He could also be harsh and mean, but honestly that side of him turned you on more than you'd like to admit.</p><p>Time had passed and Casper was outside waiting to pick you up. You got in his car and greeted each other.</p><p>"So how was yesterday Y/N?" He asked</p><p>"Yesterday?" Surely he wasnt talking about Kylo.</p><p>"The chores? The homework?" He clarified.</p><p>"Oh yea fine. Got it all done" you smiled</p><p>"Ok great that means you can come out with me after school" he smirked.</p><p>You didn't want to hurt his feeling and you didn't mind hanging out with him but not if he thought there was more between you.</p><p>"Um Casper it's just..." you began</p><p>"Look Y/N. I heard you before. Really. Just friends. I just like hanging out with you" he looked cute when he said that.</p><p>"Ok yes. We should" you happily agreed.</p><p>"Really? Woah ok cool" he said looking surprised.</p><p>The rest of the way you just chatted and listened to some music. You did enjoy his company.</p><p>Arriving at school you saw the girls waiting. They were holding hands playfully. They were sweet together. You didn't have much time to speak before the bell went and it was time for class.</p><p> </p><p>Walking in you were in front of Casper and he was speaking to you about later. All you could do was look at Kylo. Professor Ren. You looked at him as he was writing something on the board. He looked at you as you sat in your seat. He gave a small smile. Not enough for anyone to notice. But you did.</p><p>Class begand and he was giving his lecture. He was so commanding. Everything he did drew you in. You could listen to him all day ... and night.</p><p>Your mind drifted to last night. The way he fucked you. The way you were on top of him. Not knowing what to do but he guided you and you grew more confident as he filled you up. You fell asleep so content that night. Then you woke up and he wasn't there. Was that how it was going to be with the two of you? You were snapped out of your day dream...</p><p>"Miss L/N am I boring you?" Professor Ren questioned.</p><p>"Oh um no sir. I was just thinking" you answered</p><p>"Go on?" He challenged you knowing what you would have been thinking of.</p><p>"Last night professor" you responded.</p><p>His face changed. Had you gone too far? Truly you didn't know why you got so bold.</p><p>"What was so good about last night that it would distract from my class today? He was braver than you.</p><p>"I didn't say it was good professor" you needed to shut up.</p><p>You could hear the class mumbling. You needed to wrap this up.</p><p>"Just that the homework we had was a little difficult and I cant focus in todays lesson because I'm not clear on last nights" you answered hoping it was enough.</p><p>His face was blank. He was speechless. Casper decided now was a good time to speak. You were glad of it.</p><p>"I can help you Y/N. I offered before. It still stands" he said looking at you and the professor.</p><p>"You think you can teach her better than I can?" Professor Ren asked mockingly.</p><p>"Enough to help her with some homework yeah professor" he answered.</p><p>Kylo realised he couldn't let his anger get the better of him in front of the class again. If he kept singling you out. Even if it was because you were causing trouble. They would notice.</p><p>He went on with the lesson making eye contact with you a few times. Mainly to see if you were talking to Casper. Why did he have such a problem with him? There was nothing between you two.</p><p>You weren't even sure what was going on between you and Kylo.</p><p>You half expected him to keep you after class but he didn't. You had lunch with your friends. You spoke go Dione and Courtney. That made you think of you and Kylo. How you'd never be able to tell anyone. Best case scenario you have a secret affair. Worst case. People find out and he loses everything. Or he stops this before it becomes more.</p><p>You got to last lesson and your phone beeped. You looked down at it but not to draw attention. It was a message from professor Ren.</p><p>"Excuse yourself from class and come to my office"</p><p>You did. You asked to go to the bathroom. There was only 10 minutes left but you guessed he wanted to see you before school ended.</p><p>You arrived at his office and knocked. He let you in and looked just as gorgeous as always. You were alone with him again. You felt tense. He had such an affect on you. He closed the door.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that thing in class" you said thinking he would be mad.</p><p>But before you could continue he'd grabbed your hips and pinned you to the door. He began to kiss your neck and one hand reached to hold onto your neck.</p><p>"You're not mad?" You asked.</p><p>"Who says I'm not?" He replied looking at you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Don't Make A Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't think anyones any the wiser" you tried to assure him.</p><p>His hand around your throat and the other trailing up your thigh.</p><p>"No they're not, but atleast now you have the boy to help with your homework" he mocked harshly.</p><p>He didn't let you speak as he moved his hand up beyond your skirt and to rest on your underwear. He traced gently his fingers over where your clit was. He put a small amount of pressure and you wriggled. His hand on your throat tightened.</p><p>"Don't forget I'm giving you extra tutoring" he said.</p><p>You had hoped that wouldn't happen at the time, but now you'd kill for more time with him.</p><p>"Yes professor" you squeaked out as the pressure around your neck tightened even more.</p><p>He dipped his head to the crook of your neck and began to kiss roughly. He really didn't kiss your lips unless he had to. In that moment you didn't care. All you cared about was the feeling of his fingers toying with your pussy and his plump lips kissing his way down your neck.</p><p>Suddenly he pushed your knickers to the side and put one finger into your pussy. It took you by surprise and you could feel his smirk on your neck. He pushed in and out and added another finger. You gripped onto his forearms. You could see the veigns where his shirt had been rolled up. Everything about this man was fucking hot.</p><p>He started to rub your clit with his thumb. You couldn't help but moan. He pulled his head from your neck and looked at you as he expertly worked his fingers inside you. You could feel yourself building and he knew too.</p><p>"Look at me when you cum angel" he ordered.</p><p>You nodded. He carried on and soon you knew it would only take a few moments to come undone. You did and clenched around him and looked into his eyes as you did. He looked like he was going to pounce on you. He carried on making sure you'd ridden out your orgasm.</p><p>"Told you I'd make it up to you"<br/>"Bend over the desk" he said.</p><p>You took the few steps to the desk and did as he told you. The last time he made you do this he spanked you with a wooden ruler. You liked it then but didn't want that now. You just wanted him inside you. Apparently he did too. You could hear his zipper lowering as he reached between your legs and harshly lowered your knickers to your ankles.</p><p>"Look straight ahead and don't make a sound"</p><p>Don't make a sound? Is he kidding ?</p><p>Before you could acknowledge him he'd placed the tip of his cock at your entrance. He held both your hands behind you pinning your wrists to your back as he sank into you fully.</p><p>You moaned.</p><p>"I told you not to make a sound" he warned.</p><p>He stayed fully inside you. You needed him to move. It was painful just being inside like this. You needed to feel him move.</p><p>"If you want me to fuck you you're going to have to listen to me" he said</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>"Not" he said as he slammed into you.</p><p>"A" he did it again.</p><p>"Sound" he withdrew completely and then pounded into you as hard as he could.</p><p>You closed your eyes and bit into your bottom lip. Not wanting him to stop. You wanted to scream out in pleasure. But knew he'd stop if you did. So you bit into yourself to try and shut up.</p><p>"Good girl" he praised as he worked himself into a perfect rhythm where he was hitting all the right spots.</p><p>"My good girl" he said to himself.</p><p>He was practically fucking you into the desk at this point. Proving he'd been holding back before. That's why you wanted to do as he said. You needed him to do it the way he wanted. His pace was ruthless but it felt incredible. To feel him like this behind you. You could hear his pants and grunts and you could feel another orgasm coming. You knew you couldn't moan. You couldn't even cover your mouth with your hands because he still had your wrists bound by his hand behind you. Just one of his hands held both yout wrists. The other holding onto your hip as he drove himself into you.</p><p>"Fuck baby you feel so good" he said</p><p>Baby.</p><p>You opened your eyes and turned your cheek so it was against the desk. You could see him out of the corner of your eye. He looked manic. But he was still in total control. You could feel the ache between your legs grow. You needed to cum but couldn't quite get there. He knew. He always knew.</p><p>He adjusted you slightly and lifted your skirt so your pussy was flush against the desk. As he kept pounding into you. Your clit was now brushing up against the side of the desk. The added pressure was incredible. Everytime he thrust into you your clit would graze the wood. His cock at the perfect angle inside you and you suddenly felt warm. Too warm. You couldn't move couldn't scream. Couldn't do anything. You were powerless to him. You loved it.</p><p>"Cum" was all he said. He was close and needed you to.</p><p>All at once you obeyed. The pressure from the desk and him made your orgasm tear through you. You felt it from inside and outside. You let out a moan forgetting his rule. But as soon as you did you buried your face in the desk not wanting him to stop.</p><p>Needing him to carry on. Getting as much pleasure as you could. He was too close to his own to stop and teach you a lesson. Thank god.</p><p>He let go of your wrists and held both hands firmly at your hips. He squeezed. That would leave bruises. He began to lose pace. He was going to cum. He pulled out.</p><p>"On your knees" he said as he pushed you down.</p><p>He grabbed his cock and your neck.</p><p>"Open" he said as he put his cock into your mouth.</p><p>He thrust into you and you could taste yourself on him. You looked up and his eyes were on you. You sucked and bobbed your head in time with hud thrusts.</p><p>"Yes that's it" he encouraged.</p><p>He kept this up and you sucked and took all of him into your mouth and down your throat.</p><p>Then he grunted and came. He came down your throat. He gripped harder into your neck as he filled you. You kept sucking, milking him of his cum. Sweat had formed on his forehead and his eyes were black.</p><p>He slowed down and you followed his lead.</p><p>He pulled out of you and cupped your chin with the hand that was around your neck.</p><p>"Swallow"</p><p>You swallowed all of his cum.</p><p>You both fixed yourselves.</p><p>"Collect your things from last lesson and meet me back here" he said.</p><p>"What?" You asked.</p><p>"Your mother still isn't home. We're going back to yours. I'm nowhere near done with you miss L/N" he replied with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh um I can't" you said remembering you'd promised you'd hang out with Casper.</p><p>"Why not?" He asked disappointed.</p><p>Great. This was going to go down well.</p><p>"I said I'd hang out with Casper for a bit after school" you said looking down.</p><p>"I see" he said narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"How long will you be with him?" He asked. He looked different now. Like a boy in front of you.</p><p>"I dont know really, a few hours maybe?" Yoi replied. You asked in a tone that was asking for permission. Even though you weren't. You were simply telling him.</p><p>"Fine" he said a little too harshly.</p><p>"Ok?" You didn't know what to do.</p><p>"I'll message you later?" You asked.</p><p>He nodded and you left. You didn't understand why he acted like this at the mere mention of Casper. You could tell he hated the idea of you spending time with him. You felt so happy that Kylo wanted to see you after school. You wanted to see him too. You wouldn't have said yes to Casper if you knew. As bad as that sounded. But how were you supposed to know? Were you supposed to wait around just incase he decided to see you? No!</p><p>You wanted to see your friend. There was nothing wrong with that. It wouldn't kill Kylo to know you're not as his beck and call.</p><p>You met Casper outside school after collecting your things from last class. You hadn't realised how long you'd been. You made up and excuse and said you had womens troubles. The teacher bought it and you were excused. You got into Caspers car.</p><p>"So what's the plan?" You asked, trying to sounds enthusiastic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Open wide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Casper decided to go to the local diner where him and the girls usually go. You're actually happy to be out. You order food and a couple of milkshakes and chatted for a bit. It surprised you how easy it was to talk to Casper. It wasn't that way with Kylo. The day at the pool was you felt totally relaxed and comfortable, but you hadn't really spoken much about anything deep.</p><p>You wondered about his life. His friends his family. Exes. Etc. You didn't feel like you could bring it up to him. It shouldn't be like that.</p><p>You wanted to talk to Casper about what he meant when he said Paul had issues.</p><p>"Casper, you know when we were talking about Paul the other day?"</p><p>He straightened up and gave a look that said he didn't really want to speak about it.</p><p>"Please, I need to know?" You asked.</p><p>"Ok well I dont know a whole lot about him, no one does really... but my dads work with him yeah" he spoke</p><p>You nodded urging him to carry on.</p><p>"Well he's basically a hot head. Hes always in a bad mood. Yells at all the staff. Blames them for shit hes done wrong"</p><p>"Ok so hes a dick?" You asked</p><p>"He is, but a while ago. His first wife used to come in the shop on lunch times to bring him food. My dads used to say she had bruises over her. Too many for it to just be normal bruises. She always seemed meek and timid" he finished.</p><p>"Oh my god he used to...hurt her?" You questioned.</p><p>"We dont know that for sure, but she must have had enough of him because a few months before you moved here she left town" he added.</p><p>"Left or fled?" You asked with worry.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, but he looked at you with sympathy.</p><p>"Y/N I'm not saying he was beating his wife but I would maybe tell your mother when they get back?" He suggested.</p><p>You agreed. Changing the subject and carrying on with your time with Casper. You laughed alot and had such a good night. You both were ready to leave and he dropped you home. He was such a good person. A good friend.</p><p>"Thanks for getting me out tonight" you said</p><p>"Anytime, it was fun" he smiled.</p><p>You said your goodbyes and he waited until you got inside the house before he drove off. As always.</p><p>You got inside and went straight to your room. You didn't know what to make of this whole Paul thing. As soon as your mam was home you did plan on speaking with her. What if she was in trouble now? Or they'd gotten into a fight or something? You decided to call and suss out the situation.</p><p>"Hey mom" you said as she picked up the phone.</p><p>"Hey darling how are you?" She sounded normal. That eased your mind.</p><p>"I'm ok, just calling to check in really and she when you'll be back?" You replied.</p><p>"Yep all good here. Coming back Thursday" she answered.</p><p>"Ok cool. Well I'll let you get back and I'll see you soon"</p><p>You said your goodbyes and felt better having spoke to her. She seemed fine. Your mom was never good at hiding things. So you thought you'd be able to tell if she was in trouble.</p><p>Feeling better you decide to run a bath. You wondered what Kylo was doing. Then you began to wonder what you two would be doing if his plan had succeeded and he had come over.</p><p>You wished he was here. Just him being there made you feel better. Safer. Safer from nothing in particular but you just did.</p><p>He hadn't text while you were out. Maybe he'd gotten over it and didn't mind you spending time with your friend.</p><p>You lay in the bath for a bit topping up the water so it was boiling. You must have drifted off but you woke to a tall figure hovering above you.</p><p>You jolted up in a panic as the man covered your mouth with his hand.</p><p>"Shhh it's just me" you calmed down as you realised it was Kylo.</p><p>"Oh my fucking God what the fuck" you said as he released your mouth.</p><p>"I'm happy to see you too angel" he spoke as he sat at the edge of the bathtub.</p><p>"You scared me half to death, how did you get in here? I locked the door?" You asked.</p><p>"Hide a key under the mat, not very safe" he said</p><p>"Not my idea" you had no clue there was a key under the mat.</p><p>"Hmmm" he said as he placed his hand into the warm water and held onto your thigh dragging you closer to him. You used your elbows to prop yourself up and keep you above water.</p><p>"Stand up" he ordered.</p><p>Your naked body was now above him as he stayed seated on the edge. His face was so close to your pussy.</p><p>He looked up at you.</p><p>"Did you enjoy with your friend?" He asked as he brought his mouth closer to you. His hands reached around and cupped both your ass cheeks.</p><p>"Um yeah it was nice" you responded.</p><p>"Nice?"<br/>"Hm" he said as he smoothed over you with his hands.</p><p>"I'm nicer" he whispered as he brought his mouth to connect with your pussy.</p><p>You rested your hands on his shoulders. He began to lick you. He toyed with you as you felt yourself get wet. You reached up to his hair with your hands. Scraping through his hair with your fingers as he sucked your clit.</p><p>"Dont do that" he said speaking about you touching him. You didn't know why he hated it so much.</p><p>"I'm sorry I forget sometimes" you said softly.</p><p>He stood up and cupped your cheek with his hand.</p><p>"Out" he said and lifted you.</p><p>"I want you to lay on the bed. Legs open. Wide" he said in a deep voice.</p><p>You walked to your room. Not knowing if his mood. Was he mad? That you touched him? That you went to see Casper? He didn't make it easy to read him.</p><p>But you did as you were told. You got onto the bed. Still wet from not drying off. You opened your legs as wide as you could and covered your pussy with your hand.</p><p>"Move that hand out of my way before I tie them above your head" he warned. Or promised. You did. He approached you as he palmed himself through his trousers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Only I Get To Make You Cum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Touch yourself" he says</p><p>"What?" You asked nervous.</p><p>"You heard me"<br/>"Touch. Yourself" he growled at you still gripping himself through his trousers.</p><p>"Infront of you? Now?" You asked</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I want to see how you do it" he said with lust filled eyes.</p><p>You were embarrassed and felt on display. But he was serious. You were conflicted. You just wanted him to do it to you.</p><p>"Y/N you need to start doing as I say when I say it" he was closer to you at the foot of the bed right infront of your open legs.</p><p>You began to bring your hand to yourself. You closed your eyes.</p><p>"I think you know I want your eyes open" he said tutting you.</p><p>So you opened them. Deciding to push your shame away. You started tracing lines between your folds. You were a bit wet from his brief teasing in the bath. You used the wetness you gathered and ran your finger over your clit. You hummed slightly and Kylo couldn't take his eyes off you. You circled yourself a few more times as you looked at him.</p><p>He unzipped his trousers and started stroking his cock. He was hard and you could see a bead of precum as he thumbed it over the head.</p><p>You wanted him</p><p>But you knew you had to play his game to get him. So you carried on. You could see he wanted more. You slipped a finger into yourself and pushed in and out. It felt good but it was nothing compared to him. You added another and curled them inside yourself as he does to you.</p><p>He moaned. Maybe from touching himself or maybe from seeing you but it made you even wetter. You used your other hand to play with your chest. He seemed to like that as his grip on his cock tightened. He looked up and down all over you wanting to take it all in.</p><p>You started to feel warm. You lowered your hand from your hard nipples. Using it to rub your clit. Hoping if you came he'd give it up and fuck you already. You pushed your fingers inside you as much as you could but you needed more. You needed him. You rubbed faster and were about to cum when he pushed both your hands away.</p><p>"The only person who gets to make you cum is me"<br/>"Not even you. Do you understand me?" He said as he hovered above you.</p><p>"Yes" you stuttered out.</p><p>"Good" he got up and removed his clothes.</p><p>He was naked infront of you. He looked incredible. You were still layed out. Legs spread. He lowered himself between your legs and lined himself up. He pulled both your hands above the bed.</p><p>"Hold onto the bars" he said about the bed frame.</p><p>So you did.</p><p>"Dont let go of them" he made sure you understood.</p><p>He gave himself a few more strokes and entered you. You moaned straight away at the feeling. You couldn't get over how big he was. He felt huge as he sank into you. He stretched you in ways you never could reach yourself. Or you doubted any man could.</p><p>He sat upright as he pumped inside you. Hands roaming your body. He played with your nipples as he thrust in and out. You kept your hands around the bars. You lifted your body up to arch into him. You wanted contact on your clit as he pounded into you. He was going hard and you wanted to ease the thrusts. It didn't hurt exaclty but after earlier and the last two days you were sore. You loved the way he fucked into you. Like he needed it. Urgently. But you wanted a little tenderness.</p><p>"Am I being too rough baby?" He asked. He seemed worried but he didn't want to stop. You didn't want him to. You knew he would if you said but you really didn't want him to.</p><p>Ever.</p><p>"No I'm ok" you breathed out but he wasnt buying it.</p><p>"Tell me what you need" he said as he slowed down.</p><p>"Just you, this" you said quickly not wanting him to stop.</p><p>"You're not being honest" he said as he lowered his face to your neck. He started to kiss it.</p><p>"Tell me" he breathed while kissing.</p><p>"I want to cum" you said sheepishly.</p><p>"You dont think you're going to?" He questioned. Still thrusting inside you. Not as harshly as before. His hands were caressing your hips and waist as he pulled away from your neck.</p><p>"I will" you assured.</p><p>"You want me to touch you here?" He asked as he lowered his hand to your clit. He began smoothing it with his finger.</p><p>You nodded. He carried on and he picked up the pace as he fucked you. You still had your hands firm around the bars. His other hand came around your neck. You moaned loudly as the feeling of pleasure built up. His face was so close to you. You could tell he was holding on trying not to cum until you did.</p><p>You could feel it approaching. You wanted to kiss him but he clearly wasn't in the kissing mood. He began to pant and you wanted him to cum inside you. You liked swallowing earlier but you loved when he came inside you.</p><p>Your legs wrapped tightly around him. He put pressure on your neck as he carried on rubbing you. You moaned again as you hit the point of no return. You wriggled to him and craned your neck as he kissed you and bit down on your lip. You came so hard around him. You could barely see straight as you felt him pound hard into you. While still biting your lip.</p><p>"Your pussy feels so good cumming around my cock" he said as he released your lip.</p><p>You could only make sounds. Your hands around the bars. He looked down as he saw himself sinking into you. His cock coated in your cum. He grunted as he fucked deep into you and came inside you. He pushed himself all the way in as the last few drops emptied into you.</p><p>He looked and reached for your hands. Lowering them to your front where he held them. He leaned in and gently kissed you once. Then pulled away.</p><p>"Why wont you kiss me?" You didn't mean to ask that.</p><p>"I do" he said as he pulled out of you and rolled to his back. He placed one large hand over your stomach. Maybe to keep you in place.</p><p>"Not really" you started to you may aswell continue.</p><p>"Hmm" he sighed and looked at you.</p><p>"I'd rather not do this now" he said and that was apparently the end of the conversation.</p><p>You both layed there for a while. He smoothed over your whole body caressing you with his hands. You moved and layed on your side and to your surprise and his he leaned in and kissed you.</p><p>Properly.</p><p>He ran his fingers through your hair as he opened your mouth with his. You kissed back but kept your hands to yourself. He kissed you gently with no motif for sex. It felt amazing. You smiled.</p><p>"Better?" He asked as he placed a lasy small kiss to you his eyes were still closed.</p><p>"Much" you said and cuddled into him.</p><p>You must have fallen asleep like that. You woke hours later. It was 4:30 am. Kylo had gone. Why leave? He had until passed 8 till Casper came. You needed to wake up next to him like the first night. It wasnt s big deal that he left. You tried to reassure yourself. He's just being cautious. Making sure we dont get caught.</p><p>You were still naked but he has pulled blankets over you and made sure you were warm.</p><p>You were still so tired. So you decided to go back to sleep. You needed rest if this thing with professor Ren was going to become a regular thing.</p><p>You hoped it would. But how? Your mom and Paul would be back soon and you doubted Kylo would sneak in then. Even though that time he came to dinner he seemed like he would take it further.</p><p>Why does it have to be so complicated.</p><p>Maybe he'll invite me to his house?</p><p>You drifted back to sleep with thoughts of you and him. Spending time together. Doing normal couply things. Not that that's what you were.</p><p>Or could ever be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Do Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casper picked you up as normal. You enjoyed your time with him on the way to school. The more time you spent with him the easier it was to open up. He was the definition of an 'open book' he felt no shame telling you he cried to Disney movies. He had none of the toxic masculinity you thought a football player would have. The stereotype went out the window. He was a breath of fresh air and you were happy to be getting closer. Now that he told you he understood you were just friends you felt comfortable around him.</p><p>You got to school and Courtney and Dione were outside. As usual. You liked the routine of it all. You were settling in well.</p><p>"Dont forget cheer practice after school" courtney said.</p><p>"Yep I know" you smiled and the four of you spoke for a bit before the bell.</p><p>Professor Rens class went fine. Normal. Just like any other class. Except for the occasional glance your way with that smirk of his</p><p>Maybe this could work. No one need know or suspect. You didn't know exactly how it was going to work. Just that you wanted it to.</p><p>The school day went fast and you'd had a good talk with the girls at lunch. They seem to be getting closer. Or atleast they're not hiding it as much. Theres something between them. But you didn't want to push.</p><p>"Meet you outside by the field" Casper shouted to you down the hall after last class.</p><p>You and the girls got changed in the locker room ready. You loved days where you could practice. You felt part of something. Like you fitted in.</p><p>You waited outside for Casper and he jogged up to you in his football clothes. The girls started walking ahead but you hung back.</p><p>"Thanks for waiting" he said</p><p>You walked to the field. His teammates joined you and they asked some questions. Just small talk but it was nice. You were happy to get to know more people.</p><p>Practice went well. You laughed alot. The football team were trying extra hard because the game was next week. Casper looked so focused when he played. He was really talented.</p><p>"Earth to Y/N" Dione said.</p><p>"Oh sorry my minds wandering" you replied.</p><p>"Wandering to Casper?" Courtney said and smirked.</p><p>You laughed.</p><p>"Its not like that. We're friends. I've said before" you explained. Not wanting anyone to get the wrong impression.</p><p>"Sure" they said sarcastically.</p><p>You changed the subject and wrapped up practice. The football team ended when you did too. Casper walked over to you and the girls saying he would catch up with his friends.</p><p>"Good practice?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah it was" Dione said as she pulled Courtney away to walk alone. Clearly trying to leave you and Casper and you alone. You rolled your eyes and they looked back.</p><p>"You had a good practice too, you did really well" you said.</p><p>"You'll see my A game next week" he winked.</p><p>You laughed and began to walk back to school. To shower and change. He walked with you.</p><p>"Can I have some of your water?" He asked looking parched.</p><p>"Of course" you handed him the bottle.</p><p>He drank it all and laughed.</p><p>"I'll buy you a drink to make it up to you, how about tonight?" He asked hopeful.</p><p>You didn't mind hanging out and would want to tonight but you were hopeful Kylo would want to see you. You didn't want to be some girl who waits around for a guy but your mam was back tomorrow and who knows when you'd get to spend time with him again.</p><p>"Oh I can't tonight, my mams home tomorrow and the house is a tip. She'll have a fit if she sees" you say.</p><p>"No worries. Another time?" He said and you carried on walking.</p><p>You got to school and went your separate ways to shower etc and he would wait by his car for you to take you home.</p><p>"Miss L/N" professor Ren calls to you as he comes out of his office.</p><p>You stop and turn to him. He seems annoyed. Again. This is getting frustrating.</p><p>"Hey" you say and wave. Really. A wave?</p><p>"Come here" he orders.</p><p>You do. You always do.</p><p>"I saw you" he says as you reach him.</p><p>"At practice? So?" You questioned</p><p>"Yes. You were looking at the boy alot and when you walked back together you looked...close" he said.</p><p>"And?" You had enough at this point. He needed to stop this crap.</p><p>"You know how I feel about that. About him" he grew annoyed.</p><p>"I've told you before. He is my friend. I enjoy his company. We speak about things and I feel good around him. But that's it. Nothing more" you were stern.</p><p>"What do you speak about?" He seemed worried like he was asking if youd told him about you two.</p><p>"Oh my God. Not about us. Just about normal stuff. About school. My mom. My life" you replied getting fed up.</p><p>"You can't speak about that stuff with me?" He challenged.</p><p>"I could but we never really talk much" you said.</p><p>"Are you complaining about what we do?" He asked.</p><p>"No. Look this is getting annoying. I have to go shower and meet Casper to go home" you said hoping he would offer to take you instead. You wanted to have this conversation in the hopes it would make him talk more.</p><p>"Fine" he plainly said.</p><p>You began to walk away. He could be so infuriating at times.</p><p>"Just remember you're mine" he called after you.</p><p>Is he serious. You were so over this.</p><p>"Yours?" You asked as you walked back to him.</p><p>"Yes" he said firmly.</p><p>You wanted to be his. Badly. But not like this.</p><p>"What about this situation makes me yours?" You asked.</p><p>He looked surprised.</p><p>"You wont let me touch you. You dont kiss me unless you're fucking me. You act like I dont exist until you decide to see me. You wont even let me call you your name incase someone gets suspicious. You dont care about me. Or my life. Or what's going on. All you care about is your petty jealousy over a boy who's only ever been nice to me. You dont wanna know me"</p><p>You finished your speech. You had no idea all that was inside. You didn't know what you were going to say when you started to speak. But you were glad you said it.</p><p>He was silent so you spoke.</p><p>"I need more than that to be someones. Do better professor"</p><p>You walked away. His face was different to what you'd ever seen. You wanted him. But he needed to do more. You realised that now. He didn't come after you. He didn't do anything. He just let you go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Chance To Explain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylos pov.</p><p>He looked at you as you walked away. He wanted to go after you. Tell you that he could give you more. He didn't know how but he would try. For you. He never opened up to anyone. Since he'd met you he wanted to share things with you. He stayed with you while you slept. Looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing in this world. Because to him. You were. It killed him to leave you in bed. He wished it wasn't like that. That you two didn't have to steal time together.</p><p>He didn't plan to feel any of this. He thought it was lust to begin with. That if he had you once he'd be able to forget you and get over you. That was impossible now.</p><p>Yes you were his student and he shouldn't have even started this. But he cant let you go now. That's why hes so jealous. Hes worried he'll lose you. That you'll choose the boy over him. Because you wouldn't have to hide and sneak around and lie to the people you care about. You'd get to go on dates and be seen with each other.</p><p>Something Kylo could never give you. Even if he wanted to. Which he did.</p><p>You deserved that.</p><p>Of course he wanted to know more about you and your life. He didn't want it to be just sex, but it was dangerous to get too close to you.</p><p>He knew you didn't like your stepfather and wanted to talk to you about it. He knew if he did he would grow too protective and reckless. He'd ruin everything if he got too close. So he kept it in.</p><p>You were his. Hearing you say that you weren't that you needed more to be his struck a nerve with him. You were right to want more. You deserved more. You deserved everything.</p><p>But if people knew about you two it would ruin his life. He didn't really care about that though. He cared about you. What that would do to you. The stigma of that would stay with you forever.</p><p>He needed to explain all of this to you.</p><p>If you could just understand where he was coming from.</p><p>He knew you'd get it, but he couldn't do it at school. Not when the boy was waiting for you outside.</p><p>He would call you tonight.</p><p>Ask to come see you.</p><p>Explain.</p><p>He wouldn't tell you everything. He wasnt ready.</p><p>He just needed to talk to you. Figure out how to move on together. He needed you to be his. He'd do whatever it takes.</p><p>He wanted you. All of you. Needed you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. God Loves A Trier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were quiet on the way home with Casper. You tried to act normal but you were upset. It was clear to you that Kylo didn't care. Or he didn't care enough.</p><p>He had stayed silent as you made a fool of yourself. Maybe you asked too much of him too soon? After all you'd only been seeing each other a few days. Why did it feel so intense? Whatever you were feeling he obviously wasn't. Maybe it was just sex to him?</p><p>You felt sick. Like you just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget all this shit.</p><p>You got home and saw your mothers car outside guess they're back early. Probably a good thing you'd ended it with Kylo. He couldn't come over tonight now anyway. You said goodbye to Casper and walked in.</p><p>"Mom?" You called out</p><p>She appeared from the kitchen. You went up to her and hugged her. Sometimes you just need a hug from your mom.</p><p>As you pulled away you saw your mother with a black eye.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Your instinct was Paul. Especially after what Casper had told you.</p><p>"Mom, your face?!" You asked worried.</p><p>"Oh it's nothing sweetheart just an accident with some alcohol involved" she tried to laugh it off.</p><p>"Mom what happened?" You pressed.</p><p>"Nothing Y/N I've told you just an accident" she said as Paul walked in.</p><p>He kissed your mothers cheek and said hello to you. Had he done this? Would your mother lie to you? Was she safe?.</p><p>"Dinners at 7 darling if you want to go and do some homework until then" she dismissed you. She was acting odd.</p><p>You went to your room to think.</p><p>She would never usually lie to you. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe you're trying to blame Paul because you dont like him.</p><p>You were confused. You didn't want to be naive but didn't want to jump to conclusions either.</p><p>You rang Casper.</p><p>"Hey Y/N what's up?" He asked. He seemed worried because he'd only just dropped you off.</p><p>"I don't know. I'm sorry to call like this but my moms back and she has a black eye" you explained</p><p>"Shit really?" He said.</p><p>"Yeah and after what we spoke about I'm thinking the worst" you added.</p><p>"Do you want me to come and get you? We can talk about it?" He offered.</p><p>"No I just want to stay here tonight, see if I can find out what happened and be with my mom just incase" you say</p><p>"Ok don't panic. It may not be what we're thinking. Try and gage the situation. Keep me updated and if you need me just call. I'll come right over" he assured.</p><p>You hung up and sat on your bed. Your plan was to suss out what happened over dinner. Your mom may not want to tell you or worry you but you could atleast sense the dynamic.</p><p>You showered since you didn't have time at school after the conversation with Kylo.</p><p>This day was going so well up until a hour ago.</p><p>Now it just plain sucks.</p><p>You got out of the shower and had a missed call from Kylo. You wanted to call back but honestly had no energy for an argument so you left it. You changed and lay on the bed. Mind wandering and over thinking.</p><p>Your phone was ringing again. It was him. It must be important. So you answer.</p><p>"Hello?" You say quietly.</p><p>"Hello" he says relieved you'd picked up.</p><p>"Is everything ok?" You ask.</p><p>"About earlier. I think we should talk about it Y/N" he said. Or asked.</p><p>"What about it?" You were exhausted but hoped he could say something that fixed it all.</p><p>"Its difficult on the phone. Let me come to you and we can speak?" He asked.</p><p>"I can't" you reply.</p><p>"Look. I know you feel like I don't care or that I haven't done enough. I can see why you'd feel that way. I want to explain things. Just let me come tell you" he asked a little more pleadingly.</p><p>"No I mean I can't because my mother is home" you wanted him to know you weren't rejecting him.</p><p>"I see. Ok. Um. I can come get you and we can come to my house?" He offered.</p><p>He was actually trying.</p><p>But you couldn't leave your mom like this. Not when you weren't sure she was safe.</p><p>"I really want to. But I can't tonight" you say hoping he'll understand.</p><p>"Ok" he sounded disappointed.</p><p>"Kylo it's really not because I don't want to. I would love that. I would. But theres some family stuff I need to deal with tonight" you had to give him something.</p><p>"I understand can I help?" He suggested.</p><p>He was offering and trying to help. Maybe what you said to him had an affect.</p><p>"No it's ok. I'll explain tomorrow what's going on" you answer.</p><p>"Ok" he didn't know what else to say.</p><p>"I'm glad you called" you tell him truthfully.</p><p>"Me too"<br/>"Let me know if you need anything" he said.</p><p>"I always need you" you say.</p><p>You could tell he was smiling through the phone.</p><p>"Ok well speak to you tomorrow then?" He said</p><p>"Yea ok goodnight"</p><p>"Goodnight angel"</p><p>After hanging up you felt relieved. He called. He wanted to make an effort. That's all you really wanted. You didn't need him to announce publicly you'd been sleeping together. Or to tell you his life story right away. Or to make any grand gestures. You just needed him to be more open with you. He seemed like he got it. And was willing.</p><p>You made the right choice staying home though. As much as you wanted to spend the night with him. At his house. To figure stuff out together. You needed to be there for your mom first. Atleast until you knew what the fuck was going on.</p><p>Dinner was awkward. Paul was quiet as usual. So was your mom. You asked about their trip and she told you it was lovely. That it was nice to get away.</p><p>Paul then said he was going away for a few days without your mother. He said they'd decided to buy a new car. (That meant he'd convinced your mom to buy him a new car)</p><p>Hes using her.</p><p>He needed to go collect the car and one of the guys he works with was going to go with him.</p><p>Atleast he would be gone for a bit. You may have a chance to get information out of your mom without his presence looming.</p><p>You went to bed early. You didn't sleep right away though. You missed falling asleep in Kylos arms. After he'd fucked you until you saw stars. You wondered if he missed you too. Or if he wasn't that bothered. Putting negativity aside you drifted off. Knowing you'd see him soon. And hopefully make up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Sex And Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat at your usual seat. Kylo looked at you more often than usual. His face was soft. You liked him like this. You weren't worried about him being mad at you for some reason or another. You just enjoyed his subtle looks.</p><p>Youd managed to pay attention and raised your hands to answer some questions. He seemed pleased with that.</p><p>Class ended and you hung back. Telling Casper you'd catch up.</p><p>The room cleared out and you two were alone.</p><p>The second the door closed he marched toward you and pulled you in for a hug. You let out a content happy sigh</p><p>"Hows everything with your family?" He asked breaking the hug.</p><p>"Its ok I think. Well I'm not sure actually" you trailed off.</p><p>"Can I help?" He asked.</p><p>"Not yet but maybe soon?" You say still standing close to him.</p><p>He brought his hand to your face and smoothed your cheek. You couldn't help but smile. He smiled back. You brought your hands to his chest then remembered he didn't like that so you pulled away.</p><p>"No it's ok" he said and placed them back.</p><p>"Y/N we haven't got alot of time to speak before next class. Come to my office at lunch" he ordered but nicer than usual.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>He leaned in and began to kiss you. You were shocked. He wasnt doing it for sex because you had to leave. He was just kissing you.</p><p>You kissed back with your hands resting on his chest. His hands splayed over your back pulling you in. You wished this could last but you heard the bell for next class. He pulled away and you were glad, you wouldn't have. You broke away.</p><p>He confirmed you meeting him for lunch. You left and went to your next lesson. Casper was there.</p><p>"Why'd you stay behind?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh just to ask when tutoring is starting" you reply. He seemed to buy it.</p><p>You sat in class. Waiting for lunch time. You couldn't wait to see him.</p><p>Soon enough it was time.</p><p>You went to his office and knocked.</p><p>He opened the door but gave a look that stopped you leaping to him.</p><p>He opened the door wider and you saw stacey. They secretary. You were disappointed. All you wanted was to see him.</p><p>They spoke briefly about work then he dismissed her.</p><p>"See you tonight Kylo" stacey said as she pranced out of the office.</p><p>The door closed and he locked it behind her.</p><p>"Tonight?" You asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes. Teacher meetings. There'll be lots of people there" he explained as he walked toward you and placed both hands on your hips.</p><p>"Hmm" you said backing away.</p><p>"Jealousy suits you miss L/N" he said gripping harder.</p><p>"I'm not jealous" you say unconvincingly.</p><p>Stacey was attractive after all. Closer to his age. More suited to him maybe.</p><p>"You're not?" He asked while kissing your neck.</p><p>"You're one to talk about jealousy professor" you teased.</p><p>He laughed slightly into your neck.</p><p>"Fair" he said.</p><p>"Sit on my desk" he said firmly.</p><p>He pushed you back with his groin and opened your legs with his.</p><p>"Mmm" you breathed out.</p><p>His hand lifted to your blouse and began undoing buttons. His other hand on the small of your back keeping you placed infront of him.</p><p>Your hands gripped the sides of the desk. He made quick work of your blouse and you shrugged out of it. You had a white bra on and could just make out your nipples through it.</p><p>"Mmm" he said while looking.</p><p>"Undo my belt" he said to you.</p><p>You started to. Eager as it was usually him that did all of this. His hand flew up to your neck and he squeezed as you finished with his belt.</p><p>"Take it off" he ordered.</p><p>You removed the belt from him.<br/>He took it from you and he caught your wrists. He tied the belt around both to create a make shift set of handcuffs. You looked down at them. Seeing his growing erection through his trousers.</p><p>He started to undo his zipped and help his hard cock in his hand. While the other slid up your thigh.</p><p>He dipped his fingers under your knickers and started to play with you. You didn't know what to do with your hands so you rested them on your thighs. He added another finger under your knickers while stroking himself.</p><p>He leaned in to kiss you and you eagerly kissed back. His kiss was passionate. You grew wetter as he continued to toy with you. He pushed both his fingers inside and it took you by surprise. You moaned out as he pushed in further. He still kissed you. He kissed down your neck and sucked and bit down.</p><p>You wanted him to mark you.</p><p>He worked his fingers inside opening you up . Getting you ready for him.</p><p>"Tell me you want this" he spoke into your neck.</p><p>"Of course I do?" You didn't think he needed telling.</p><p>Who wouldn't want to?</p><p>"We will talk. I can do more. I just need you right now" he replied asking permission.</p><p>"Ok" you nodded.</p><p>You needed him too. To feel close. Connected.</p><p>He removed his fingers from you and stopped touching himself.</p><p>"Place your arms over my head" he said.</p><p>You raised your bound wrists and did as he said. He moved closer to you lifting your skirt up. He didn't take off your underwear though.</p><p>He slipped them to the side as he pushed the head of his cock into you. You looked down.</p><p>"You like to look dont you angel?" He asked.</p><p>"Mhmm" you didn't know whether to be embarrassed.</p><p>"Good. That's good" he said as he pushed more of himself inside you. He pulled out and pushed back in. He usually prepared you more than this. His cock was huge. But you could tell he needed this. He thrust in gathering your wetness to coat all of him. Working his way to impaling you completely. You moaned.</p><p>"Shhh baby, as much as your moans drive me mad I need you to shh for me" he said bringing his lips to yours. He kissed you as he worked up a faster rhythm. He felt incredible. He knew exactly what to do to your body. As he drove in and out of you. You felt your need to cum build. He didn't need to touch your clit. Just him pounding into you was going to be enough. He started to grunt and his kisses became sloppy. You still had your hands behind his neck but managed to snake yout fingers up to his hair and pulled. He moaned in pleasure.</p><p>"Shhh professor. You need to shh" you teased.</p><p>"Mmm. Very good miss L/N" he replied. He enjoyed your teasing and the fact you were being more bold.</p><p>He brought one hand to your back and pushed you down onto him so he was fully inside you. He used his other hand to trace a thumb across your bottom lip. His face was beautiful like this.</p><p>You were so close to cumming. You began to clamp down on his cock. He moaned again but you didn't tease him. You loved his moans. Seeing him slightly out of control. You felt warm again.</p><p>"I'm gonna cum" you got out in amongst your panting.</p><p>"Yes baby. Cum for me. Show me you're mine"<br/>"Cum on my cock" he said.</p><p>You came at his words and his thrusts. You clenched around him as he looked into your eyes. He grunted and growled as he pumped to his own release. He thrust hard into you slowing down as he came inside you. You tilted upward and clenched again as he finished. He kissed you again and brought your bound hands to your front. He released you from the belt and you could already see marks.</p><p>Why did that turn you on so much?</p><p>He ran his fingers through your hair. You looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>"You're beautiful" he said as a fact.</p><p>"So are you" you replied.</p><p>You both fixed yourselves. He held you from behind and nuzzled into your neck.</p><p>"I thought I'd lost you" he said.</p><p>"What?" You ask turning around.</p><p>"When you walked away, I thought you'd realised this wasnt good enough for you" he said.</p><p>"This?" You wanted him to tell you more.</p><p>"What we have. I know it's not ideal. I know you want more. I'm trying" he offered. Still close to you.</p><p>"I know, I'm trying too" you leaned into him.</p><p>"I dont expect you to tell people about us or update your Facebook status" you said trying to lighten things.</p><p>"I dont have Facebook" he joked.</p><p>"I just want, when we're together to be more open. I want to get to know you. I dont just want this to be about sex" now was a good a time as any to tell him.</p><p>"I don't want that either" he agreed.</p><p>"So?" You carried on.<br/>"Sex and talking?" You ask smiling.</p><p>"Sex and talking" he nodded.</p><p>"I have to go, I told my friends tutoring started today at lunch but they will expect me at some point" you say.</p><p>"Ok"<br/>"Monday" he said.</p><p>"Monday?" You question.</p><p>"Tutoring. You and me. Starts Monday" he said.</p><p>"You were serious about that?" You ask.</p><p>"Oh yes miss L/N I have alot to teach you" he said as he kissed you again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. So Many Sleepovers So Little Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You left Kylos office happier. You felt lighter after he spoke to you. You met up with the girls at the end of the day and they invited you to a sleepover tomorrow. It would be fun and you did need to make more of an effort to spend time with people that weren't your professor.</p><p>Paul would be going on his trip tomorrow so you didn't worry about your mom being safe or not and you could always speak to her before you went to the sleepover so you agreed.</p><p>Casper took you home and on a whim you decided to invite him in. He could stay for dinner and it would be nice to invite him somewhere since he always does with you.</p><p>"Do you wanna stay for food?" You offer.</p><p>He looked taken aback.</p><p>"You don't have to if you're busy or something" you add.</p><p>"No no I got nothing planned. Yea I'll stay" he smiled.</p><p>You both got out of the car and to the house.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart. Oh hello. Who is this?" Your mom asked and gave a suggestive look.</p><p>"I'm a friend of Y/Ns she offered me to stay for dinner. I hope that's ok?" He said.</p><p>"Of course it is. I'm Martha. What's your name darling?" Your mom asked.</p><p>"Caper" he replied with a smile.</p><p>"Oh yes Y/N has spoken about you. Thank you for taking her to and from school every day"</p><p>"That's no problem at all. I like your daughters company" he said still smiling.</p><p>"That's lovely. You're the star of the football team arent you?" She asks.</p><p>"I wouldn't go that far" he replies with a laugh.</p><p>"I would" you say.</p><p>"Ok well dinner is ready in a hour so why dont you two kids go up to your room and do some homework" you mom suggests.</p><p>You both walked toward the stairs.</p><p>"Doors stay open" she says half joking.</p><p>If only she knew about you and Kylo.</p><p>You got to your room and opened your bag onto the bed to begin homework.</p><p>"Your mom seems nice" he said.</p><p>"Yeah she really is" you reply.</p><p>"I noticed the black eye" he looked down at his book.</p><p>"Yea. I really dont know what's going on" you sigh.</p><p>"Is Paul gonna be at dinner?" He asks.</p><p>"Yeah?" You reply.</p><p>"I'll see if I can work him out" he offers.</p><p>"Thank you" you both carry on with your work.</p><p>Soon enough your mom was calling you down for food. Paul was sat at the table ready. You all began to eat and it felt tense.</p><p>"So, Casper is it?" Paul asks.</p><p>"Yes sir that's me" he answers politely.</p><p>"Both your dads work with me. They're good workers" paul added.</p><p>"They are yes"</p><p>It was all very polite.</p><p>"You're here to help Y/N with some homework?. That professor of yours was gonna tutor her. Does she need your help aswell? Pauls jab hurt.</p><p>"Oh no not at all. She doesn't need alot of help I'm just here to hang out really" casper said.</p><p>That was sweet.</p><p>"Ah right well if professor Ren or Kylo whatever comes to dinner again I'll have to ask him if she's improving" he was being antagonistic.</p><p>"Professor Ren came to your house?" Casper asked.</p><p>"Yeah the day I was sick. To bring me my work and collect the homework" you said trying to sound casual.</p><p>"Huh? I offered to bring it to you when I told him you were ill" he replied.</p><p>"You told him I was off sick?" You questioned. Because the phone call you had with him he made it out like he didn't know.</p><p>"Yeah course" Casper seemed puzzled. Not knowing the full story.</p><p>Not wanting to talk about Kylo too much and raise suspicion you changed the subject. You did wonder why though. Maybe he wanted to see you? That was a nice thought.</p><p>After dinner and after your mother practically interrogated Casper you said goodnight and he left thanking you for the invite.</p><p>It was fun. Other than Paul.</p><p>You got back to your room and wondered what Kylo was doing. You knew he'd probably still be at that teachers meeting thing. With Stacey.</p><p>You rolled your eyes thinking about it.</p><p>You decided to give him a taste of what he was missing. You weren't confident in yourself or your body but he certainly seemed to like it</p><p>You ran a bubble bath. Got in and took a photo of yourself with some strategically placed bubbles.</p><p>You sent it quickly while you still had the balls.</p><p>His reply came fast.</p><p>"Baby that's not fair"</p><p>You smiled happy with yourself. You didn't reply even though you wanted to. You bathed and got ready for bed.</p><p>You woke to your phone ringing.</p><p>It was 11:30.</p><p>"Hey" you were sleepy but knew it was Kylo.</p><p>"That photo made it very hard to concentrate" he said.</p><p>"Good" you responded and he chuckled.</p><p>"How was your night?" You ask.</p><p>"Boring" he said.</p><p>"Good" you liked these little moments between you two.</p><p>"How was yours?" He asked. Was this small talk?</p><p>"Fine. Casper came for dinner and we got homework done" you said in a mono tone to see if he would be mad.</p><p>"That's nice" he said but you could tell he wasnt pleased. He was trying not to let it show.</p><p>"Y/N?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes?" You reply.</p><p>"I know your mom and Paul are home but tomorrow after school would you come back with me to my place and stay the weekend?" He rushed as he said it. He seemed nervous.</p><p>Your face lit up. This is what you wanted. Then you remembered the sleepover.</p><p>"I can't tomorrow" you said regretfully.</p><p>"Why?" He asked seeming sad.</p><p>"I have a sleepover with Dione and Courtney but I can the next day?" You said hopeful you hadn't ruined it.</p><p>"Ok. Saturday and Sunday then" he stated.</p><p>"I'll have you back in time for school Monday" he teased.</p><p>"Ok" you smiled.</p><p>"See you tomorrow" he said and hung up.</p><p>You couldn't believe it. You were going to get to be with him. At his house. For two days and two nights. He really was trying.</p><p>You got butterflies in your tummy. What would his home be like? Would he be more relaxed there? Atleast you could wake up with him and ge wouldn't need to sneak off.</p><p>Perhaps he'd open up more at his own place.</p><p>You were so exited.</p><p>Falling asleep happy. Looking forward to seeing your friends tomorrow and Kylo for the rest of the weekend.</p><p>What could go wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Phone Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School passes without much incident. Apart from when youd gone to Kylos office at the end of the day and could hear him speaking with Stacey.</p><p>He didn't say anything bad but she was shamelessly flirting with him. It boiled your blood. She needed to back the fuck off.</p><p>You had a bag ready for the sleepover. Courtney drove the three of you back to Diones. It was going to be fun.</p><p>When you got there and settled in you began to relax. You were all up in Diones room. They put on some cheesy romcom. Not your cup of tea but you were just happy to be hanging out.</p><p>"Umm Y/N?" Courtney asked.</p><p>"Yeah?" You reply.</p><p>"We have something to tell you" dione added as they reached for each others hands.</p><p>Ok. You thought but waited</p><p>"We're more than friends" courtney rushed out.</p><p>You smiled.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you both" you say genuinely.</p><p>"Yeah? Good then. We didn't want to tell alot of people but you're one of them" dione said.</p><p>"I'm glad you told me"<br/>"How long have you been...more?" You asked.</p><p>After a hour of catching up on their history. You felt happy that they came to you with this. Only Casper knew before. Their parents didn't know yet. It was nice they trusted you. You wished you could tell them about you and Kylo but knew you couldn't.</p><p>You thought they were sweet together. They should be loud and proud but in their own time.</p><p>"So now we've shared our secret, do you have any of your own Y/N?" Courtney quizzed.</p><p>Your mind went straight to professor Ren. There was no way you could tell them. They wouldn't understand. Your face must have given something away.</p><p>"Ohh there is!" They say and giggle.</p><p>Knowing talking about Kylo was off limits you decided to share about Paul.</p><p>You'd told them the story so far. About Casper warning you about the ex wife. The new car. Your mothers black eye etc. Saying it all at once like that really made you think how strange it all sounded.</p><p>He had gone on his trip. To get the new car. So atleast you knew your mom was safe. Your plan was to go home after the sleepover tomorrow and speak to her. Then go to Kylos on the weekend.</p><p>You wanted and needed to get to the bottom of this.</p><p>The girls advice was much the same as Caspers. They'd heard about Pauls reputation too.</p><p>The night went in and you were having a good time. Changing the subject to normal teenage things.</p><p>They had asked you about Casper. Again. You said you're just friends. Again. He could understand that why couldn't they?</p><p>Your phone rang.</p><p>Kylo.</p><p>You answered.</p><p>"Hey mom" you say letting him know it wasnt ok to talk.</p><p>"How about daddy?" He teased.</p><p>You excuse yourself to the bathroom.</p><p>"I'm at Diones" you remind him</p><p>"I know that" he teased again.<br/>"Where are you now?" He asked.</p><p>"Bathroom. They're in the next room" you say in a hushed tone.</p><p>"I want you to do something for me" he said.</p><p>"Okay?" You ask.</p><p>"Touch yourself" he responds blatantly.</p><p>"What?" You ask convinced you'd heard wrong.</p><p>"Touch"<br/>"Yourself" he said slowly.</p><p>"I cant they'll hear and its weird" you tried to brush it off.</p><p>"Then just be quiet. And weird is good angel" he said sounding hotter than ever.</p><p>"Please" he asks.</p><p>Oh for fucks sake. Who can say no to that?.</p><p>"Ok" you agree.</p><p>"Do as I say" he ordered.</p><p>You nodded as if he could see through the phone.</p><p>"Sit at the edge of the bath"<br/>"Open your legs"<br/>"Leave your knickers on"</p><p>His first orders completed. You started to feel nervous.</p><p>"Take your middle finger and suck it"<br/>"Get it nice and wet"</p><p>You did and he could hear you through the phone.</p><p>"Mmm" he quietly moaned.</p><p>Was he touching himself too?</p><p>"Bring it down to your pussy"<br/>"Move your knickers to the side"<br/>"Rub your clit slowly"</p><p>You obeyed. It felt strange like this but it did feel good. You let yourself get into it and moaned out a bit as his orders came again</p><p>"Pick up the pace"<br/>"Are you wet?"<br/>"Nice and wet for me?"</p><p>"Mhmm" you breathed out.</p><p>"Good now add your index finger and rub up and down your slit"</p><p>You could hear his breathing too. He liked this. That made you want to do it more.</p><p>You carried on. Listening to his orders.</p><p>"Push both fingers inside yourself"<br/>"Now"</p><p>You moaned loudly as you did.</p><p>"Quiet baby" he said through ragged breath.</p><p>You'd almost forgotten your friends were in the next room.</p><p>"Push in and out of yourself"<br/>"Rub your clit with your thumb"</p><p>You could feel a familiar sensation building. Not as strong as when he does it but it was there. Hearing his moans through the phone was sending you over the edge.</p><p>"Does that feel good?"<br/>"Do you want to cum?"</p><p>He was nearing his end too.</p><p>"Yes, please" you got out and you were getting closer.</p><p>"Do you wish it was me in there instead of your tiny fingers?" His voice covered with lust.</p><p>"Oh god yes Kylo please" you didn't know what you were asking him to do exactly.</p><p>"Maybe you should have stayed with me instead tonight...instead of your friends" he said but it wasnt malicious.</p><p>"Maybe" you smiled out still touching yourself.</p><p>His voice was deep.</p><p>You were so close you just needed his word.</p><p>"Please" you ask again.</p><p>"Please Kylo?" You begged as he didn't answer.</p><p>"Aw baby you sound so desperate" he mocked adding...</p><p>"I'm going to cum"<br/>"And you can listen. Knowing I should be filling you up"</p><p>He was so hot.</p><p>"But you dont get to cum. Not tonight" was he serious.</p><p>"But I..." you protested.</p><p>"I told you I'm the only one that gets to make you cum" he was serious.</p><p>You could hear him panting.</p><p>"Keep touching yourself" he demanded.</p><p>"But I'll cum if I do" you tell him.</p><p>"Not if you know what's good for you" he warned.</p><p>"Ah baby I wish you were here doing this to me" he said and you heard his breathlessness in the background.</p><p>"Kylo please its hurting to stop myself"</p><p>"I know" he smiled through the phone.</p><p>"Fuck"<br/>"I'm going to cum"</p><p>He said fast.</p><p>"Keep touching yourself for me. I want to cum thinking about it"</p><p>You did as he said.</p><p>"Fuck"<br/>"Yes"<br/>"Shit keep doing it"</p><p>You heard</p><p>"Ah fuck" he said as he slowed down. He came and you were going to unless you stopped.</p><p>"Stop"</p><p>He told you.</p><p>"Ok" you were disappointed but obeyed.</p><p>"I'll make it up to you tomorrow angel. Over and over again" he promised.</p><p>"You better" you teased and you could hear him smile.</p><p>"Get some sleep. I need you well rested for our weekend" he told you.</p><p>"I will" you agree.</p><p>"Goodnight"<br/>"Goodnight"</p><p>Well that was unexpected. You felt sexually frustrated but it was exciting to have done that.</p><p>Now you had to go back to the room and act like that didn't happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Second Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked back into the bedroom as casually as you could. The girls were chatting.</p><p>"Your mom ok?" Courtney asked</p><p>"Oh yeah just checking in" you reply</p><p>You all went back to talking and they didn't have a clue. That gave you a thrill. He was changing you. In a good way.</p><p>The rest of the sleepover was fun, you made plans to do it regularly. You went to bed thinking of Kylo and how you couldn't wait to see him. The next morning went quickly. Your mother had picked you up.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart did you enjoy the sleepover?" She asked as she drove you home.</p><p>"Yeah I really did. They're so fun to hang out with" you replied.</p><p>Your mom smiled at you.</p><p>"How are you mom?" You wanted to find out.</p><p>"All good with me" she assured knowing what you were getting at.</p><p>"Is Paul back soon?" You needed to know because if for some reason he had changed his mind and would be back there was no way you'd leave for the weekend.</p><p>"No not until Monday" she said and looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"Mom what's going on?" You said softly. You were used to being so direct with each other.</p><p>"Nothing darling" she said.</p><p>"Mom seriously I know there is. Just tell me. Is Paul hitting you?" You asked flat out.</p><p>"No"<br/>"Drop this"<br/>"Now" she warned.</p><p>She never spoke to you like that so you did. For now.</p><p>You realised you hadn't told her you'd be spending the weekend out. You couldn't exaclty tell her you were spending the weekend with your professor.</p><p>Even saying that made you giddy.</p><p>You thought to just tell her the girls decided to have another sleepover and to practice cheer.</p><p>She bought it. She offered to take you later when you'd gotten ready and packed. You told her they were coming to get you. You felt bad lying but she was keeping things from you too.</p><p>You didn't know the meeting place for Kylo yet either.</p><p>You got home and went straight to the shower. Your stomach was in knots. You had spent time with him before but this was different. It seemed more intense. You'd be at his home. You were going to wake up with him. Fall asleep with him and spend time with him.</p><p>He hadn't texted since your phone call. So you didn't really know what time you were aiming to get ready for.</p><p>After a thorough shower you packed a small bag. Nothing much a change of clothes. Toothbrush. Underwear. You opted for a normal set and a slightly sexier set. Well sexy for you. It probably wouldn't be to him.</p><p>You phone beeped.</p><p>A text from Kylo.</p><p>"I'll pick you up at the end of your street at 12"</p><p>You smiles instantly. He hadn't changed his mind or backed out. 1 hour and he would be here.</p><p>You decided to eat something. Just incase he already had. You and your mom had some breakfast together and chatted. She seemed ok. Normal. But the second she got around Paul she changed. He changed her. And not for the better.</p><p>Regardless if he was physically hurting your mother he wasnt good for her.</p><p>Time got on and it was 11:50</p><p>Ahhh 10 minutes.</p><p>You got your bag. Said goodbye to your mom and walked to the end if the street. You felt nervous.</p><p>11:55 and he pulled up.</p><p>He got out and opened the door for you.</p><p>"You're early" you say.</p><p>"If you're not early you're late miss L/N" he replied and winked.</p><p>He is so handsome.</p><p>Different in normal clothes.</p><p>More human.</p><p>You got into the car and so did he.</p><p>"How was the sleepover?" He asked.</p><p>"Good yea" you smiled.</p><p>He nodded and drove out of your street. He had to pass your house. You glanced to make sure you weren't seen.</p><p>The ride was quite silent, but not in an awkward way.</p><p>He reached over and rested his hand on your thigh a few times.</p><p>Your heart skipped a beat each time.</p><p>You drove about 30 minutes and arrived at his home.</p><p>It was big. It had a modern cabin feel. Some glass walls among the wooden ones.</p><p>He pulled up and opened the car door for you.</p><p>You got out and looked around. His home was lovely. There were forests surrounding it and it was private.</p><p>"What?" He asked seeing you look around.</p><p>"Nothing. I was just thinking you could kill someone and hide the body out here and no one would ever know" you say.</p><p>He chuckled.<br/>Leaned into your ear and said...</p><p>"How did you figure out my plan?"</p><p>He smiled and so did you. You liked him this way.</p><p>He held your hand and you both walked inside.</p><p>The inside was incredible. You couldn't help but be amazed. You didn't know that much about Kylo, but this house suited him. There were books and collections of things. The scent of it was leather wood and cinnamon.</p><p>He looked at you</p><p>"So miss L/N what do you want to do first?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. A Warm Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You smiled as he made long strides toward you.</p><p>He reached you and immediately backed you against the door. His hand reached to grab your ponytail. He pulled. Giving him better access to your neck.</p><p>He started kissing the crook of your neck and you reached to hold his forearm. He bit slightly as his other hand gripped tightly on your hip. You were flush against the door.</p><p>His hand came from your hair to the zip of your jeans. He undid them quickly and lowered them. You stepped out of them breaking contact. You were stood there as he looked at you.</p><p>"Arms up" he ordered.</p><p>You lifted your arms and he took your top off. You were stood there in your underwear. Feeling more self conscious than ever before. His eyes roamed your body.</p><p>"You're perfect" he said as his hands were on you again. He dropped to his knees and looked up to your flushed face. He hooked the band of your underwear with his fingers and removed them. He undid your bra while still on his knees. You were fully nude.</p><p>Not a second had passed before his mouth was on your pussy.</p><p>He licked a long strip and sucked your clit.</p><p>You rocked into him and he chuckled.</p><p>He was fully aware of his affect on you.</p><p>You wanted to touch him. So much. To feel his hair through your fingers. To hold onto him when it all got too much. Why did he hate it so much?</p><p>He continued to lick and suck. Sinking his tongue into you as he did.</p><p>You moaned as you always did wishing you had better control of yourself.</p><p>His hands came behind you and held onto your ass. He pushed you into him even more. You were so wet now. With your arousal and his spit.</p><p>You were going to cum like this.</p><p>You needed to after him leaving you hanging last night.</p><p>"Are you gonna cum for me?" He asked while looking up at you.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>"Then cum" he said.</p><p>He sucked hard on your clit a few times and that was all you needed.</p><p>You moaned loudly as you came. You couldn't help it but your hands found his hair and you tugged. He let you. Your orgasm kept going and he slowed down the licks.</p><p>He got to his feet and leaned into kiss you.</p><p>Probably to make you taste yourself not to actually kiss you.</p><p>Regardless you kissed back.</p><p>You could hear his zipper open and he held onto his hard cock and gently stroked himself a few times.</p><p>He let go of himself to pick you up. You were lined up to his cock. Your legs wrapped around him as he leaned you into the door.</p><p>He looked at you with his beautiful eyes. You licked your lips knowing what was coming.</p><p>He sank into you slowly but fully. He grunts, he was completely inside you. His head in your neck. Your arms resting on his strong shoulders. He stayes still for a moment. He kissed your neck his hands holding your waist in place.</p><p>He began to rock in and out of you.</p><p>You missed this feeling. You wanted him inside you at all times.</p><p>At this angle he was reaching all the right places. Even though you just came you knew you were going to again.</p><p>His moans drove you mad. He sounded incredible as he grunted in your ear. His cock thrusting deep inside you. The closeness meant his body was grazing your clit with each thrust. You wriggled feeling too sensitive but he wasnt going to let you get away that easy.</p><p>One hand came around your neck. You loved it when he did that. He pounded harder as he squeezed your neck.</p><p>You could feel it all in your tummy. His cock. Your warm feeling. All of it</p><p>"You feel so fucking good" he moaned.</p><p>"Its all you Kylo" you say breathlessly.</p><p>He shook his head no. You did have an affect on him.</p><p>Your moans became more as he pounded into you. You thought you were going to break the door.</p><p>He felt amazing. You had all weekend with him too. You'd be sore by school on Monday.</p><p>He could feel your pussy contracting around him.</p><p>"Cum for me again angel. Cum all around my cock"</p><p>His voice did things to you.</p><p>Your second orgasm crashed through you. You tightened around him and heard him curse under his breath. He still kept going. You felt weak. Even though you hadn't done anything. Your pussy felt so sensitive. You were still riding your high as he let go of your hip to join his other hand around your neck.</p><p>All that was keeping you up was his thrusts and his grip on your neck.</p><p>He was close.</p><p>You could feel his need to cum.</p><p>He still felt amazing even though you'd already cum.</p><p>"Fuck"<br/>"I need this all the time" he said while looking at you.</p><p>You couldn't reply if you knew what to say because of his grip on your neck.</p><p>His thrusts became erratic and he was going to cum.</p><p>"You want me to cum inside that tight little pussy baby huh?" His voice was lust filled.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>He pounded hard a few more times as he came hard and spilled himself into you. He cursed and rested inside you as he finished.</p><p>He let go of you and placed both hands either side of your head on the door.</p><p>His head in your neck again as he regained his composure.</p><p>Moments passed.</p><p>He backed up and lowered you onto the floor.</p><p>You still naked as he tucked his cock back into his trousers.</p><p>"That was a nice welcome" you said.</p><p>He smiled at you as you got dressed. He kissed you once before leading you to the kitchen.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" He asked.</p><p>"No not really?" You reply.</p><p>"Well you'll eat regardless. I need you to have plenty of energy. He winked.</p><p>"You do all the work why do I need energy?" You teased.</p><p>"I dont think its classed as work if you love doing it" he said as he directed you to the bar stool.</p><p>"I'll get food ready it'll be a hour. Do you have homework to do?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh I forgot to bring it" you confessed.</p><p>He cocked his eyebrow.</p><p>"Well you're not leaving here until monday so I guess you'll be in trouble with your teachers" he said but in a joking way.</p><p>"You're my teacher. Will I be in trouble with you?" You teased.</p><p>"You always are" he replied with a laugh.</p><p>You sat down and watched him cook. He was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. No Going Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo made you lunch and you couldn't help but stare at him the whole time. He seemed more relaxed at his own home. He even made a couple of jokes. You could fool yourself into thinking you were just a normal couple.</p><p>You ate together and carried on talking. You felt content with him.</p><p>You opened up about Paul. Kylo seemed concerned and offered to help in any way. He said he would come over for another dinner and speak to him. The last time Kylo came to dinner he embarrassed you by telling your mom you needed tutoring. You decided to bring it up. It was meant to start Monday.</p><p>"What's the plan for Monday?" You ask.</p><p>"Plan?" He questioned as he cleared the dishes.</p><p>"With tutoring" you reply.</p><p>You knew he was smiling even though his back was to you.</p><p>"You haven't forgotten then?" He said coming to sit on the stool next to you.</p><p>You shook your head no.</p><p>"Well I think you've guessed by now it's a ploy for me to spend more time with you and not actually about school work" he smirked as he grabbed your thigh.</p><p>"That's very unprofessional professor" you say opening your legs.</p><p>"Just wait angel. You have no idea what I'm going to do to you" he said grazing his fingers up your leg.</p><p>"You'll come to my office on lunch. Any time you dont have practice and after school" he explained.</p><p>"But Casper takes me home" you said and Kylos face changed.</p><p>"Tell him you dont need him anymore" he said as he reaches further up your leg.</p><p>"I can't Kylo" you say.</p><p>"He knows you're being given extra help so he'll understand" he insisted.</p><p>You didn't want to give in but you didn't want to ruin the mood so you just nodded.</p><p>"Good" kylo said and removed his hand from you.</p><p>He was teasing you.</p><p>"What do you want to do this afternoon?" He asked you.</p><p>"Anything" you reply innocently</p><p>"Hmm"<br/>"I'll hold you to that" he replied.</p><p>"I'm sure you will" you tease.</p><p>He smirked.</p><p>"Let's go for a walk" he suggested</p><p>It felt nice. It meant he wasn't just after sex. You both put on a coat and began to leave.</p><p>The air was crisp and refreshing for your walk. He reached out and held your hand as you made your way around the back of the property.</p><p>He showed you around and led you to the area he owned. It was vast and you felt secure and private here. He didn't let your hand go once. He kissed it when the cold picked up.</p><p>You must have walked around for a few hours. Talking about everything. He was so smart and knew alot about almost every subject. He seemed pleasantly surprised that you could hold your own in the conversations. You wanted him to see you like this. You didn't want him to think of you as some young ditzy girl.</p><p>"Shall we go back?" He asked as it began to rain.</p><p>"Yeah ok" you reply feeling a chill in the air.</p><p>You got back inside and the heat was welcoming.</p><p>"Have a seat on the sofa and I'll bring you a glass of wine" he said</p><p>That was a surprise. He didn't seem to like when you drank before.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that Y/N, you're with me now so it's fine" he said and you nodded.</p><p>You'd taken your shoes and coat off and settled on the sofa. He brought over a glass of red wine each and sat beside you.</p><p>He brought your legs to rest on his lap. You felt like a couple.</p><p>"Want to watch a movie?" He asked turning on the tv.</p><p>"Sounds good" you say</p><p>"What type?" He asks flicking through the channels.</p><p>"Honestly don't mind" you answer. Really you were just happy to be there. You couldn't care less what was on tv. You'd watch paint dry and think it was the best thing ever if you were with him.</p><p>He chose a movie and you sipped your wine as he traced up and down your calf.</p><p>You couldn't get enough of him. When you were with him everything else just seemed to melt away.</p><p>You couldn't go back to how it was without him.</p><p>Even if you wanted to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Not Hungry For Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Kylo watched the movie. You'd changed positions and you were cuddled into his chest. He was warm and you never wanted to move. He'd topped you up with more wine and he smoothed the small of your back. It was miles apart from the guy who spanked you with a wooden ruler.</p><p>The movie finished.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" He asked shifting.</p><p>"Not for food" you didn't mean to say that.</p><p>"Then for what?" He knew what you wanted. He was testing you.</p><p>"You know what I want" you replied looking at him.</p><p>"You'll have to be more specific" he insisted with a smirk.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me" you said trying to sound bold but probably failing.</p><p>"You do?" He seemed surprised you'd said it.</p><p>You decided to keep it going so you began to remove your clothes.</p><p>"Ah you do" he said reaching for you.</p><p>He took the rest of your clothes off</p><p>"Lay down" he said</p><p>"Will you be naked too?" You asked. You wanted to see him. All of him.</p><p>He took his clothes off. You couldn't look away. Not for a second. This man did things to you no one else ever could and he hadn't even touched you yet.</p><p>He leaned over you. His legs had nudged yours open. He was eager for you. His cock was hard already.</p><p>You were wet but not enough to take him. He knew that.</p><p>"Spit" he said and held out his palm.</p><p>You did and he added his own. He rubbed it all over your pussy and pushed two fingers inside.</p><p>You moaned at the sensation. He usually spent more time to work you up to him but he seemed to need you now.</p><p>"Its ok I can take it" you assured.</p><p>You could. You wanted to.</p><p>"You sure? I need to be inside you but I don't want to hurt you like that" he said.</p><p>Like that?</p><p>You nodded eagerly.</p><p>He removed his fingers and held his cock and brought it to you. He spat down and it landed on your hole.</p><p>He pushed himself inside. Inch by inch. He was filling you slowly. You wanted him to fuck you hard. So you brought your hips to him. Taking all of him into your wettening pussy.</p><p>He groaned.</p><p>Fuck. That sound.</p><p>He didn't stay still for long. He started his rhythm inside you. His hands roaming your body and finding your clit.</p><p>You could tell he wanted to just fuck you hard and fast but he wanted you to cum.</p><p>He rubbed in perfect circles. That combined with his thrusts were driving you wild.</p><p>You began to moan wrapping your legs around him as he pounded inside you. His cock felt huge. The strand of hair was framing his face and he looked out of control. You loved this side of him. You loved the controlled stoic side too but there was something about the way he looked now that hit different.</p><p>He rubbed your clit and you wanted your own release. Just like he seemed to.</p><p>You arched your back involuntarily as he caught the spot inside you. His pace was ruthless.</p><p>You were building. Your pussy was fluttering as he worked inside you.</p><p>There wasnt as much of a build up as usual before you tensed around him and shut your eyes tightly as you came. You felt your whole body in that moment. Felt every inch of him still at a merciless pace.</p><p>"Good girl" he encouraged<br/>"Turn over" he said</p><p>He removed himself from you for a moment while your position changed. You were on your forearms with your ass in the air. He re entered you fully and you moaned together.</p><p>He began his thrusting in and out. His hands holding onto your hips.</p><p>"How do you always feel so good?" He asked not looking for an answer.</p><p>The slapping noises filled the air as you could tell he was going to cum soon.</p><p>He gave a few more hard thrusts as he cursed and came inside you. Holding you onto his cock while he spilled every drop inside. Sweat dripping down his body.</p><p>Kylo Ren cumming inside you was the best thing in the galaxy.</p><p>As he caught his breath he removed himself from you and layed you next to him. He kissed your shoulder and neck.</p><p>"You need to eat" he said after a few moments.</p><p>"Ok" you agree. You did feel weak. And you had a feeling you needed energy.</p><p>You ate with him and had a pleasant conversation about nothing in particular. He was fascinating but you did notice he didn't open up about family.</p><p>Maybe you would try and get him to talk more tomorrow.</p><p>Tonight you just wanted to enjoy your evening.</p><p>After food and some wine you realised how late it was.</p><p>"Let's have a bath and go to bed angel" Kylo said as you yawned.</p><p>Good. You needed to clean up after sex. His bathtub was huge. He ran it perfectly. It was boiling and he added bubbles.</p><p>It made you chuckle thinking of professor Ren in a bubble bath.</p><p>You settled in and he appeared.</p><p>"Are you coming in?" You hoped.</p><p>"You think I'd miss a chance to bathe with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" He said getting in.</p><p>You smiled like an idiot but didn't care.</p><p>He got behind you and laid you into him. He kissed your neck and caressed you.</p><p>You must have drifted off briefly after washing up.</p><p>"Come on miss L/N, bedtime" he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke to large hands parting your thighs. You remember falling asleep as Kylo cuddled into you and now you were waking to him opening your legs.</p><p>What could be better?</p><p>You opened your eyes to see Kylo close to you.</p><p>"Good morning" he said as he kissed your neck.</p><p>"Morning" you smiled.</p><p>You wore a plain cotton white nighty and his hands snaked up it to touch your breasts. He played with your nipples as he bit down on your neck.</p><p>You placed your hands over his bare chest and felt the heat coming off him. He was letting you touch him. You lowered your hands down to his boxers. His cock was hard. As always.</p><p>You smoothed it over the material as he brought his mouth to yours.</p><p>It was rare he kissed you so you made the most of it. Kissing him back.</p><p>You dipped below his underwear and held his cock, stroking it. He moaned as you did. It still amazed you that your touch did anything to him.</p><p>His hand dragged slowly up your thigh. You hadn't worn knickers to bed and you were thankful now. You stroked him as he continued to kiss you. The bead of his precum caught on your thumb and you worked him harder.</p><p>"I want to try something new" he said into your ear.</p><p>You were unsure of what he meant but nodded.</p><p>He lowered his head and rested as he reached your pussy. He tilted upward and licked. But not the usual place. It felt strange. Not bad strange. He kept licking there adding spit as he went. You were unsure of what to do. You kept your hands at your side. He carried on and it stated to feel nice. Your pussy was getting wet as he licked the other hole. He played with your folds as he licked.</p><p>"Is this ok?" He asked</p><p>"Yes" you replied.</p><p>"Tell me if you want me to stop" he added before collecting your wetness on his finger.</p><p>He brought it to the hole he'd been licking and began to slowly push in. It felt different to when he fingers your pussy. The sensation was strange but you wanted him to carry on. He brought his finger in and out of you. He started to lick your clit at the same time. You relaxed into the feeling. He added fluid as he brought a second finger inside you.</p><p>You wriggled.</p><p>"Too much?" He said looking up at you.</p><p>"No, no it's fine, just feels odd" you say honestly.<br/>"Dont stop" you assured.</p><p>He continued slowly pumping his fingers inside you. He uses his other hand to rub your clit. You moaned at the combined feeling.</p><p>You wanted to go further and actually have sex this way but you were nervous. He could tell. He always could.</p><p>"We won't do that now, not now" he said.</p><p>"Why? You don't want that with me?" You questioned.</p><p>He chuckled as he removed his fingers from you.</p><p>"I do" he said as he kissed you.</p><p>"Then can we? I can try?" You offer.</p><p>"Its something you want to try?" He asked looking at you.</p><p>"I've never thought about it before. But i want to. With you" you really wanted him in every way.</p><p>He thought for a moment.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>"I need a yes angel" he wanted to be sure you were sure.</p><p>"Yes" you said.</p><p>"Tell me if you need me to stop" he said as he got into position.</p><p>He played with your pussy gathering all the wetness and rubbing it over your arsehole. He pushed his fingers in again. It felt better this time.</p><p>After getting you ready and checking again this is what you wanted he brought his throbbing cock to your hole.</p><p>He slowly pushed forward guiding it with his hand. His other held your hand. He lowered into you inch by inch. But only let himself in half way.</p><p>He began to grunt as he pulled back out. You felt weird but not in a bad way. He kept looking at you to see if you were ok. Your cheeks were flushed red and you couldn't help but move.</p><p>"Stay still baby" he encouraged.</p><p>He started to pick up the pace. There was some pain but not as much as you thought.</p><p>He began to pant as he started to let himself enjoy. He brought the hand that was holding his cock to your pussy. He pushed two fingers inside causing you to moan. You felt full. He still hadn't pushed all his cock inside you. His fingers worked inside your wet pussy as his cock thrust into you.</p><p>You began to enjoy. He was too. You could see it in his face.</p><p>He moved inside you at the perfect pace. His fingers helping you along.</p><p>He began to moan as he tried not to lose control. You decided to lower yourself onto him more. You'd gotten used to the feeling more now and didn't want him to hold back. As you lowered onto him he grunted and looked at you.</p><p>"I'm fine" you assured.</p><p>He thrust all the way into you with a growl.</p><p>He was going to cum soon. His fingers curled inside your pussy as he found the spot inside you. You began to feel the familiar build and closed your eyes.</p><p>The hand he was holding yours with gripped your hip as he thrust harder.</p><p>His fingers were getting you wetter than ever as the double sensation washed over you. You arched into him and couldn't help how loud you were being. He loved when you did that.</p><p>Especially now because it let him know you were ok.</p><p>"Please, I'm gonna cum" you said</p><p>He nodded knowing he only had to hold on a little longer.</p><p>His fingers worked faster and you couldn't take it anymore. You tensed around him. Around his fingers and cock that was buried in you.</p><p>"Fuck" he breathed out.</p><p>You were still cumming as you heard him. He was close. He took his fingers from you and held your hips down with both hands. He pounded into you hard, knowing it wouldn't be for long.</p><p>He grunted and groaned as he thrust a few more times as he came. He sank all the way in with last thrust.</p><p>Breathless he held you there for a moment. He kissed you lovingly as he removed himself from you. He layed back onto the bed and brought you close to his chest.</p><p>"Are you ok?" He asked smoothing your back.</p><p>"Yes I'm fine" you smiled tracing circles on his chest.</p><p>His hand came to play with your hair and he kissed your forehead.</p><p>You could stay like this all day. In bed with Kylo Ren.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Lying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an eventful morning you and Kylo got ready. You'd had breakfast and had another walk. You didn't want the weekend to be over. He was sweet and gentle and loving. You didn't want that to stop.</p><p>You knew as soon as you were back at school that couldn't last. You'd only have stolen moments plus no doubt he'd get mad at something. Probably Casper. He'd be back to the strict professor Ren. That had its perks though.</p><p>You didn't want to dwell on what was going to happen. You wanted to enjoy the rest of your time. So you put all the thoughts to the back of your head.</p><p>Your phone rang...</p><p>It was Casper.</p><p>You answered.</p><p>"Hello?" You said</p><p>"Hey Y/N what are you up to?" He asked</p><p>You were aware Kylo was listening.</p><p>"Not much, just at home" you replied.</p><p>"You're home?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah just spending the day with my mom, you ok?" You asked.</p><p>"Ugh yea I'm fine. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out is all. But if you're with your mom it's fine. No worries. I'll see you in the morning" he sounded strange.</p><p>After your phone call you got back to your day with Kylo.</p><p>CASPER P.O.V</p><p>He decided to go to your house to see if you wanted to hang out. He knocked on your door and your mom answered.</p><p>"Hey mrs Wilks. Is Y/N home?" He asked your mom</p><p>"Oh Casper no sorry she's still at the sleepover with Courtney and Dione" she replied.</p><p>That wasnt true. He'd only just left the girls after a breakfast catch up. Not wanting to out you to your mother he just said no problem and left. That's when he decided to call you.</p><p>That's when you'd lied to him. Said you were at home. Why would you lie? You told your mom you were with the girls. Told him you were with your mom. But where were you?</p><p>Were you ok ?<br/>What were you hiding?<br/>Who were you with?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Ok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your last night with Kylo was perfect. You couldn't have asked for a better time. It gave you hope for the future. You knew it wouldn't be the typical highschool romance. But you wanted him. Needed him. You'd have your own version of a relationship.</p><p>He'd said to you how much you meant to him as you both fell asleep together.</p><p>Youd had sex more times than you could count over the weekend. You woke him up the same way he woke you up. By touching him. He'd gotten more used to you being affectionate and seemed to be ok with some touching. He woke up and smiled when he knew what you were doing. You'd placed your lips around the head of his cock and sucked. He was so eager for you all the time.</p><p>You got on top of him and slipped him inside yourself and guided your hips in a slow rhythm. He didn't let you take control alot but when he did you wanted to make sure he enjoyed. You picked up the pace and rode him hard and fast. Causing endless moans from both of you.</p><p>Thank fuck his home was secluded.</p><p>You loved the feel of his hands all over your body. He looked at you with a look that would make any girl weak. But he had chosen you. You didn't pretend to know why but he had.</p><p>And you couldn't let him go.</p><p>You spent the last day getting to know each other. He spoke briefly about his family but didn't want to go further. You understood. He had proven enough over this time together that he was trying. You couldn't expect it all at once.</p><p>You went to bed together and fell asleep. Bittersweet knowing youd have to go back to normal life.</p><p>Waking up early on Monday morning to get you home before Casper came to get you. Kylo woke you with breakfast in bed. He'd gotten ready before you so he could go straight to school after dropping you home.</p><p>He made sure to wake you extra early so he would have time to fuck you.</p><p>He settled between your legs before sinking into you. You loved looking down as he drove inside you. His face was fixed on you. Looking at you as he fucked into you. Listening to your moans.</p><p>No matter how many times you'd had sex you couldn't get enough. He was addictive.</p><p>Before you got into the car to leave he hugged you tight and kissed you. You couldn't wait to see him at school. Even though it would only be a hour before youd last seen him you were exited.</p><p>And tutoring started today too.</p><p>He parked down the street where he had picked you up. The weekend went too quickly. He promised to do it again soon.</p><p>You got into your house and changed ready for school. You had showered at Kylos so you took your time to get ready. Noticing all the love bites and marks over your body. You had more color in your cheeks too. You looked...happy.</p><p>Time went and Casper was outside.</p><p>"Hey" you said getting into the car.</p><p>"Hi" he said coldly and began to drive.</p><p>"How was your weekend?" You asked</p><p>"Fine. How was yours" he asked but not looking at you.</p><p>"Good yeah" you said.</p><p>"Mm" was his response.</p><p>"Is everything ok?" You wondered why he was being like this.</p><p>"Yep why wouldn't it be?" He said harshly.</p><p>"Ok. Um I wont be needing a ride home today. I start tutoring with professor Ren" you told him.</p><p>He chuckled but not in a good way.</p><p>"Do you think I'm an idiot Y/N?" he asked.</p><p>You looked confused.</p><p>"I know you were with professor Ren this weekend" he said flatly.</p><p>What the fuck?!<br/>His could he know?</p><p>"Dont bother denying it. I saw him drop you off and you lied when I called and asked where you were" he added.</p><p>"I um. No that's not what that is" you tried to talk your way out of it.</p><p>"I had to see him for extra help that's all. It's not like that" you tried to convince him.</p><p>"I said dont bother lying" he was done.</p><p>"Casper look... I dont know what to say ... I" you tried.</p><p>"You're what? You're fucking our professor?" He started to yell.</p><p>You looked down not knowing what to do.</p><p>You arrived at school. Casper was angry. He seemed like he was going to scream.</p><p>"Please dont say anything to anyone?" You beg.</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me Y/N" he replied.</p><p>"What he's doing to you is wrong. He's a teacher" he looked hurt.</p><p>"Its not him. I want him. I wanted this too. He didn't make me do anything" you assured him as if it would help.</p><p>"You think that's gonna matter to the headteacher? To the board? No. They'll see it how everyone else is going to see it. A man twice your age. Who's your teacher. Took advantage of the new girl" he said.</p><p>It hurt.</p><p>Hearing it like that made your stomach turn. You felt sick. That's not how it was at all.</p><p>"Please Casper. He'll lose his job if you tell" you had no shame in begging now.</p><p>"As he should" he said and you both sat still in his car.</p><p>"Look Y/N I dont want to see you hurt but this cant go on" he said<br/>"Who knows how many other students hes done this to" he added.</p><p>You felt beyond sick now.</p><p>"Just please dont tell?" You tried again.</p><p>"I wont"<br/>"If you end it"</p><p>He gave you an ultimatum.</p><p>End it? How could you? You wanted him so much. But at the expense of him losing everything? His job his reputation? Who knows how much trouble he would be in if people knew.</p><p>Could you be that selfish just to keep him?</p><p>You needed time to think.</p><p>"Well?" Casper asked looking for an answer.</p><p>Your head was swimming. You needed more time but Casper wasnt going to give you that luxury. He was serious.</p><p>You knew what you had to do but you didn't know if you had the strength to do it.</p><p>But you would. For him. For Kylo.</p><p>"Ok" you agree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Right Thing To Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He nodded and assured you you were doing the right thing. Your gut was telling you it wasnt. How could it be. Being without Kylo was not and would never be the right thing.</p><p>For you.</p><p>Maybe for him it would be?</p><p>You needed to not be selfish and think about him. What would he prefer ? Being with you or keeping his job. His reputation. Who knows how he felt about you. Maybe Casper was right. Maybe he had done this with other girls. If so he could get over you quickly. He certainly wouldn't want to lose his career over a schoolgirl.</p><p>It pained you to think what you had wasnt special. That you were one of many. Not that he had ever given you reason to think it. And truly you didn't believe it. You knew that what you have is special. But you also knew you needed to save him.</p><p>"Hey. I don't think I'm up for class at the moment" you say to Casper.</p><p>He nodded knowing it's because professor Rens class is first.</p><p>He made you promise you'd end it today. Or he would tell.</p><p>You had to do this. You has to leave Kylo.</p><p>You made your promise.</p><p>You started walking away and you heard Casper tell the girls you weren't feeling well and you needed some fresh air.</p><p>But all you needed was Kylo. And now you could never have him again.</p><p>Never kiss him. Hold him. Be with him.</p><p>KYLO P.O.V.</p><p>After dropping you off he felt happy. For the first time since he was a child he felt like things were finally ok. He never thought he'd enjoy the weekend as much as he did. Every second with you felt amazing. It felt right. He had never been with anyone like you. He thought your age would cause problems but it didn't. All his reservations went away when he was with you.</p><p>You made him feel safe.</p><p>Everytime he glanced at you he didn't want to look away. He finally allowed himself to let go. To trust. He'd done more with you than anyone. Not sex wise. But everything else. The important things.</p><p>The talking. The touching.</p><p>He cooked for you. Went to sleep with you. Watched movies and gone for walks. Got to know you. All of that was new to him. But it felt natural. Like that's what he was meant to be doing.</p><p>He was meant to be with you.</p><p>He hated how it looked. A teacher with a student. Falling for that student. But that's what had happened. He'd fallen for you. He couldn't help it if he tried.</p><p>He would tell you tonight.<br/>And hope you felt the same.</p><p>You were all he wanted. Needed.</p><p>He wanted to be with you as much as possible. The weekend was just the beginning. He'd even be willing to transfer schools to make it less awkward. Even though he loved seeing you in his class. Seeing you at lunch etc he knew it was wrong. To put you in that position.</p><p>If he transferred schools atleast he wouldn't be your teacher. You could stay with him whenever you wanted.</p><p>He was getting ahead of himself. He needed to know how you felt. If you felt the same. You seemed to.</p><p>His plan was to see you at school. And tutoring after it. He'd speak to you openly about your future together. What he wanted. What he hoped you would want too.</p><p>He knew this was the real deal. You're the only one who's made him feel anything.</p><p>Just you.</p><p>He feels it all with you. He trusted you more than anything. Trusted you enough to give to his heart.</p><p>He loves you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Please Don't Do This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his class started to fill with students he saw Casper. Knowing you'd soon follow. Seeing your face was exaclty what he needed right now. Just one of your sweet smiles to get him through the day until he saw you after school.</p><p>To tell you how he felt.</p><p>But you didn't follow Casper in. Where were you? Maybe you'd gone to the restroom before class. He waited a few minutes while everyone found their seats. It had been about five minutes before he realised you weren't coming. Where could you be? Were you ok? Was this about your mother?</p><p>He looked over to Casper.</p><p>He was staring. He looked in disgust. Ignoring him he started his lesson. He has no choice. He would call you after class. Whatever was going on he would make it right.</p><p>Or maybe you'd show up late with a feeble excuse and he'd have an excuse to punish you again. He had some ways he'd love to teach you a lesson. He wanted to take you over his knee and spank you. He couldn't help but smirk.</p><p>10 minutes passed.<br/>
20.<br/>
30.<br/>
Then the whole lesson had gone.</p><p>You hadn't come.</p><p>After dismissing the class and closing the door he called you. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. What if you were in trouble?.</p><p>He texted you and started to get worried that something had happened.</p><p>"Are you ok" the text wrote.</p><p>"I'm fine" came the reply.</p><p>"Why weren't you in my class" he types back annoyed that she wouldn't take his call. Or giving a reason.</p><p>"I couldn't be there today. I needed to think. Im sorry. I'll make up the work" she responded.</p><p>What? He was fed up and decides to call again. Surprisingly she answerd.</p><p>"Hello" she said softly.</p><p>"What's going on" he was worried.</p><p>"I just" she started</p><p>"You just what?" He wanted her to tell him so he could fix this.</p><p>"I just ... cant do this" she was quiet and upset.</p><p>"Do what exactly?" What was she saying?</p><p>After a brief moment of silence she said</p><p>"Us"</p><p>She seemed like she was going to cry.</p><p>"What do you mean us?" His voice was desperate. Trying to keep calm.</p><p>"Its not what I want" she blurted out.</p><p>She said that knowing the only way he would let her go is if it's what he thought she really wanted. If she told him about Casper he may quit his job. Lose everything. For her. She didn't think she was worth the risk. This was his life. She needed him to have a good life. Not a ruined one because of her.</p><p>"I'm not what you want?" He asked. Hurt.</p><p>"No" she tried to sound brave.</p><p>"What's changed since this morning?" He asked.</p><p>"I've had time to think. I cant be with someone in secret. I need more" she said.</p><p>She knew he would believe this because it's what they've talked about before. This was killing her. He tried so hard this weekend he really thought he had done enough for now. He would give more each day. He had already given so much of himself. She didn't realise what it took for him to open up even the small amount he had. He trusted her and now she was telling him it wasnt good enough. Even though it was a lie. The pain in his voice was true.</p><p>"More? Ok. I can do more. I can make this work" he said almost begging.</p><p>"Its too late. I've made my decision. I was with Casper on the way to school and I realised how much easier it is to be with someone my own age" she said. She knew Casper was a trigger. She needed him to let her go.</p><p>"I dont understand"<br/>
"Didnt you enjoy the weekend with me?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes I did" she said almost giving in.<br/>
"But let's just leave it there Kylo"<br/>
"I'm your student and we should just go back to that" she added.</p><p>"Back? To being without you?" He seemed like that was impossible.</p><p>"Its for the best. Perhaps what we had has run its course" she was breaking.</p><p>All she wanted was to tell him the truth. That Casper had seen and was threatening to tell. He would fix this. She knew he would. But at what cost.</p><p>"Angel. Please" he was begging now.</p><p>It broke her heart.</p><p>"Please dont do this to me. I still need you. Please?" He was close to crying.</p><p>He couldn't remember the last time he was close to crying. Let alone actually cried. But now as she was leaving him he felt like he would cry at any moment..</p><p>"I'm sorry" she whispered.</p><p>All she wanted was to tell him she had fallen in love with him. But all she could say as she hung up the phone was ...</p><p>"Its over"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Trying Not To Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 3 : I'll Always Need You</p><p>The second you hung up the phone you felt sick. You can't believe what you've done. What you had to do. You ended things with the man you love. For what?</p><p>How could this be the right thing?</p><p>It wasn't.</p><p>But it was done</p><p>You can't even cry. You're too overwhelmed to even shed a tear. No doubt that would come though.</p><p>You feel like your world has ended. Whenever you saw a silly rom com and saw how upset people got over a breakup, you thought "it can't be that bad"</p><p>But it was.<br/>
It was so much worse.</p><p>You couldn't go home yet. You couldn't handle your mother asking you questions about why you weren't at school. There was no way you could go to class now. Even though his lesson had just ended you couldn't face the school day.</p><p>So you carried on walking. In no particular direction. Just anywhere but school and home.</p><p>KYLO P.O.V</p><p>after she hung up he felt confused. The sadness of no longer having her hadn't hit yet. He could fix this. This wasn't going to be how it ended.</p><p>He needed to talk to her. Find out why she was doing this. He rang her over and over again. She didnt answer.</p><p>Why was she doing this to him?<br/>
Why?</p><p>All he kept thinking was why.</p><p>He played over the weekend in his head. Looking for a sign she wasn't happy. He came up blank. He was so frustrated. He felt helpless as he continued to call her.</p><p>He wouldn't let this be the end. He needed to find her. Speak to her. Face to face. Find out what he did wrong. Do better. Get his angel back.</p><p>The things she said made no sense. He couldn't stand this. He made a decision to leave school look for her and resolve this, but he had responsibilities there.</p><p>No matter the reason, he would fix this. If she was having cold feet he could reassure her.</p><p>He decided to text her...</p><p>"We need to talk about this"</p><p>YOUR P.O.V</p><p>you looked at your phone every time Kylo had rang you. You had to fight not to pick it up. Repeating to yourself that this is best for him. You're doing all of this for him.</p><p>Now a text. He wanted to talk about it.</p><p>You'll cave if you do. You know you will.</p><p>So you ignore it and continue walking. The hours passed and he hadn't rang you again since you ignored his message. You knew he had classes so that put your mind at ease that he was ok at school.</p><p>Casper had messaged you too. To say you'd done the right thing and if you wanted to hang out after school to take your mind off it to let him know.</p><p>Honeslty right now he's the last person you want to see. He ruined your happiness.</p><p>You knew deep down this wasn't his fault. From his perspective he was protecting a friend, but what he was actually doing was keeping you from the love of your life.</p><p>That sounded so silly when you thought of it like that. It hasn't been long enough to fall in love. Had it? You didn't know how these things worked. All you knew was the idea of not being with Kylo made you not want to breathe.</p><p>Dramatic as that was.</p><p>You knew he didn't love you back. Why would he. He's perfect, and you're, well not.</p><p>He must feel something for you though. To keep calling and trying to figure it out but he'd be fine in a day or two. He'd move on. Maybe Casper was right. Maybe he had done this with a student before. Perhaps he would again.</p><p>Great now the nausea is back.</p><p>More time passed and you'd walked in circles it seemed. Only now realising how small this town was. You found a park and settled on one of the swings.</p><p>Your missed him already. How the fuck are you meant to let him go?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Don't Look Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School finished. You looked at your phone as the minutes went by. Wondering if he would call you again.</p><p>KYLO P.O.V</p><p>he practically ran out of school. He couldn't handle another second of this. He hadn't called her again after the text. He wanted to give her a little space and time to see if she would change her mind. Let her think. Reconsider. Maybe she'd call him.</p><p>But the moment he left school he couldn't hold off anymore. He called. No answer.</p><p>He drives to her house. Knocks. No answer. No one seems to be home. No cars on the driveway. He looks up to her rooms window. No light is on. She doesn't seem to be there.</p><p>He knocks again. Nothing.<br/>He calls again. Nothing.</p><p>He'll wait here until she comes back. Keep calling. Perhaps he should take the hint but he can't. He can't believe for a second that this is truly over. It'll destroy him.</p><p>He calls again and this time her phone is off.</p><p>YOUR P.O.V</p><p>his calls were continuous since school ended. His number lit up the screen and it took so much to not answer. You let it go to voicemail. He had left a few but you couldn't listen to them. Couldn't hear his voice.</p><p>You thought about going home. Your mom and Paul would be at work by now. All you wanted was to curl up in bed and cry until you couldn't cry anymore.</p><p>But what if he'd went there to look for you. You couldn't risk seeing him. You didnt trust yourself. You didn't want to see his face if you had to tell him it was over in person.</p><p>You'd avoid him for a few days until he's over it. It wouldn't take him long. You could ditch his class.</p><p>It began to rain as you gently swung back and forth on the swing. You'd have to go home soon. Deciding to take the long way back you got up and slowly walked. You were drenched already and freezing cold but you didn't care.</p><p>KYLO P.O.V</p><p>He'd stayed outside her house in his car like some kind of stalker. Waiting for her to come home. Looking up to her window incase she had actually been there.</p><p>Then he saw Casper pull up. He got out and knocked the door.</p><p>If she fucking answers the door to the boy he would kill him.</p><p>Why was he here? Did she leave him for the boy?</p><p>No answer. Atleast now he knows she wasnt there. Casper took out his phone presumably to call her. He was pacing up and down the path. He rolled down his window to try and hear what was being said, but couldn't make anything out. Had she answered to him or was he leaving a voice mail?</p><p>He couldn't do this anymore.</p><p>He decided to drive and look for her. He's bound to find her. The town is small after all.</p><p>After some time of driving in the rain he sees her. Holding her body from freezing. She looks so helpless. She slows down as she recognises his car. Her eyes widen and she looks afraid.</p><p>He pulls up next to her as she comes to a stop.</p><p>"Get in the car Y/N" he says coming across a little more firm than intended.</p><p>She shakes her head no but wont look at him.</p><p>"Its raining and you'll freeze out here. Let me take you home" he offers.</p><p>Again she shakes her head no.</p><p>He gets out of the car and she looks away as he approaches her but he's quicker. He holds onto her arm and pulls her to the car. He can't let her do this. He opens the passenger side and she gets in.</p><p>He gets to his side and sits. Closing his door.</p><p>They sit in silence for what seems like ages.</p><p>"Why have you done this?" He asks looking at her as she looks down to her lap.</p><p>"Y/N" he says softly.</p><p>But no answer.</p><p>Fuck. Did she forget how to speak? He could feel his temper rising. She was being so unreasonable. Not even speaking.</p><p>She just looked down. Fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Like she always did when she was nervous.</p><p>"Answer me" he says in a stern voice.</p><p>She looks up.</p><p>"It's the right thing to do" she says weakly.</p><p>What? No it isn't.</p><p>He thinks about how to handle this. He wants to scream and force her to take him back. But he knows that's not the way. He doesn't want to force her to be with him. If she really believes being without him is the 'right' thing. Then he wouldn't make her.</p><p>"You honestly believe we shouldn't be together?" He asks hoping she'll say no.</p><p>She nods yes.</p><p>"Use your words. If you're leaving me then the least you can do is give me the courtesy of speaking" he shouts.</p><p>He couldn't help it.</p><p>She looks like she's going to cry.</p><p>"Yes" she says.</p><p>He takes a deep breath in. What is he meant to do now?</p><p>Let her go.</p><p>He just nods. It's his turn to be silent now.</p><p>He looks at her. Her eyes look so lost. He wants to lean over to her and hold her. Kiss her. See her beautiful smile. But he doesn't. He needs to respect what she wants.</p><p>She doesn't want to be with him.</p><p>He's lost her.</p><p>The rain pours down and breaks the silence between them.</p><p>He starts the car. Not wanting to take her home. Take her away from him, but he does. They drive in silence. The car ride is too short and too long all at the same time.</p><p>As he pulls up to her house he looks at her not knowing what to say. Not that it matters, because the second the car stopped she opened her door and left. Not looking back once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Time For Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You got out of his car as quickly as you could. You couldn't even look back. You could only focus on getting through your front door. You hadn't heard his car pull away yet. Was he going to come after you? You wanted him to. But you knew it was best if he didnt.</p><p>You opened the door and closed it without looking to his car.</p><p>You race up to your room. You're soaked through from the rain and you're so cold but you haven't got the energy to run a bath or have a shower. Or even to change your clothes so you just crawl under the covers.</p><p>Then without warning or even trying you cry. It's all too much and you lay there. Silently crying. No sound. Just tears.</p><p>The pain of losing him hurts more than you ever thought possible. You want to listen to the voicemails he's left you, but hearing his voice would hurt too badly. So you continue to lay there. Crying. Wishing things were different.</p><p>Time passes and soon your mother was home from work. She calls your name and when you don't answer she comes to your room.</p><p>"Hey sweetheart, how was school...are you ok?" She asks seeing you at bed.</p><p>"Yeah mom I'm fine. Just a bad day is all" you reply.</p><p>How on earth are you meant to tell her the real reason. You can't.</p><p>"Oh ok, is there anything I can do?" She offers. You say no and that you're not hungry and just want to be left alone for the night. She nods and leaves you be.</p><p>You're grateful for it. You check your phone. Casper has text wondering if you'll be coming to school tomorrow. You have no choice really. You reply and he says he'll pick you up in the morning. The usual time. Maybe you can talk to him. Change his mind. Was there any point? Kylo hadn't tried to call you since he had dropped you off. Who could blame him.</p><p>Your whole body ached from holding yourself stiff. You ran a hot bath. The water felt nice but you couldn't relax. After you were done you got back into bed.</p><p>Tomorrow at school was going to be hard. There was no getting away from that. You had to go to his class. See him. Act like nothing was wrong. As if it never happened.</p><p>You drifted in and out of light sleep. You dreamt about him. It felt so real. Him back in your bed. Holding you. Kissing you. But as your alarm went off and you fully woke you were snapped back to reality. The tears came again.</p><p>You couldn't control it, but you had to. You had to pull yourself together. You had to face this, and him.</p><p>You got ready for school. Making no effort with how you looked. Your eyes were puffy and red. Your cheeks rosy from wiping away tears. You put your hair in a ponytail and dressed.</p><p>As you got downstairs your mother gave you a sympathetic look which you returned with a ... "don't ask" glance. She seemed to understand.</p><p>You felt silly. She was going through so much worse with Paul. If your suspicions were correct, and here you are. Heartbroken over a guy you just met.</p><p>Casper beeped letting you know he was outside. You waved goodbye to your mom and got into the car.</p><p>"Hey" he said alot nice than yesterday.</p><p>"Hi" you reply.</p><p>As much as you hated the ultimatum he'd given you. You weren't stupid. You did get why. He began to drive. You could tell he wanted to talk.</p><p>"Look Y/N I don't want us to fall out over this" he said.</p><p>"Nor do I... it's just hard" you say back.</p><p>You wanted to have an honest conversation with him. He nodded as if he understood.</p><p>"You get why you has to stop it though?" He asks.</p><p>"I get why you think I had to stop it. Yes" you say.</p><p>"It is over isnt it Y/N?" He looks worried.</p><p>"Yes. Its over" you answer.</p><p>So much for your plans of talking him around. He seems firm on the choice. You could plead, beg, try and make him see it from your side, but the look in his eyes made it clear he would never be ok with this.</p><p>Pulling up to school you see the girls. They don't know what happened. Casper hadn't told them. Or anyone. As promised. Now it was time.</p><p>Professor Rens class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Acting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your nerves have never been worse. You feel sick. Casper notices and as you say goodbye to Courtney and Dione as you all head to class, you feel Caspers hand at the bottom of your back. Bringing you back to reality.</p><p>"It'll be ok" he assures.</p><p>You weakly smile. Unconvinced.</p><p>Casper goes into the classroom first. Then you. You keep your head low but you're able to see him. Standing at his desk. You get to your seat and the class settles.</p><p>He begins to roll call and gets to your name. He hesitates slightly as if its painful to say it.</p><p>"Miss L/N" he says.</p><p>"Here" you reply glancing upwards.</p><p>He clears his throat and continues.</p><p>Casper looks at you and you give him another weak look. The lesson seems to last forever. He teaches his class and acts normal. Well almost. He's slightly off. Nobody else noticed but you did. He had asked the class questions and ordinarily you would have raised your hand to answer but you thought better of it.</p><p>The bell goes. Atleast that's over for the day. He hands out homework before dismissing everyone. As he approached your desk and hands you the paper you make eye contact. Only for a second before he looks away.</p><p>The look in his eyes. You couldn't place it, but it made you sad. It made you feel guilty.</p><p>You and Casper are the first to leave. Relieved to be out of there.</p><p>"You ok?" He asks.</p><p>"Fine" you say.</p><p>You head to next class. Then the next. Then lunch. Then before you know it the day is over. You survived.</p><p>Relief was short lived when you remember you have cheer practice. You give yourself a pep talk and get changed to meet everyone on the field.</p><p>Distraction is key.</p><p>You talk to the girls and practice the routines. Faking a smile throughout the day.</p><p>Casper is also training on the field. He keeps glancing over to you. Keeping an eye on you.</p><p>Your mind wandered to Kylo. As it often does. You wondered what he was doing. What he was thinking. Was he still at school. Or had he gone home. Did he want to still speak to you. Or was he done.</p><p>KYLO P.O.V.</p><p>He hadn't slept much that night. He didnt know what to do. All he wanted was her. To call her. To go and get her. Bring her back to his home and never let her go again.</p><p>But that's not what she wanted. That's the only thing that was stopping him.</p><p>For once he cared more about someone else than himself. He wondered if she would come to school. How would she act around him. How would he act around her?</p><p>As class began he saw her. He felt the need to take a deep breath. There she was. And he couldn't do a thing about it.</p><p>Class was awful. He tried his best to put on an act. To teach his class and not let it show. She hadn't looked at him. Barely looked up. Apart from when he did roll call. Her sweet little voice. It hurt him.</p><p>She didnt seem herself. She hadn't slept either. He could tell. If she was so ok with this then why did her face look like she hadn't stopped crying?</p><p>Was there hope?</p><p>He had no plan. No way forward. All he knew was he had to respect her. He wouldn't try anything on her. All he wanted was her to be happy. Even if its without him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. The Diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed. It was now Friday and honestly you have no idea how you've made it through. He hadn't called. Or text. Class had been normal. Well as normal as it could be.</p><p>You were on auto pilot. School. Cheer. Home. Repeat.</p><p>One good thing from this week was your mom. You'd spent more time with her, like you used to. Paul seemed to be gone more and when he was around your mother was different around him. Less of a push over.</p><p>Was she finally seeing him for what he was?</p><p>Maybe she would leave him and you and her could leave this town. Start over. That should sound like a good thing. Even though you and Kylo were over, the idea of never seeing him again was too much..</p><p>Casper and you were ok. You had tried a little to change his mind but he wasn't having any of it. In his own words he was "doing this for you". Even though it felt so wrong to you to be away from Kylo. You couldn't blame Casper. As much as you wanted to.</p><p>What was the other option? Admit it was never meant to be?</p><p>The girls, you and Casper had arranged to go to the local diner after school. The girls ended up cancelling. They were so loved up and just wanted some alone time. Atleast they're happy.</p><p>So you and Casper went.</p><p>KYLO P.O.V</p><p>This week had been torture. Only getting to see her for one hour a day, and if he was lucky a brief moment in the halls, but that was it. He couldn't talk to her. Couldn't find out how she was or how her life was. Or if she needed help with her mom and Paul. He couldn't touch her or kiss her. Ever again.</p><p>He missed her so much. Missed her touch. Her scent. Her. Just her. He couldn't bring himself to let go. He still had hope.</p><p>There was a teachers meeting this evening and then it was the weekend. He would have to go two days without seeing her until school again on monday.</p><p>He didnt want to think about that. He'd get this meeting over with and then deal with everything else.</p><p>The teachers had arranged to meet at the diner.</p><p>He really didnt want to but he did have obligations. He was early. No one seemed to have arrived yet.</p><p>"Yoohoo" he heard an annoying voice. Turning he saw Stacey calling him over.</p><p>Honeslty why did it have to be her. He couldn't stand her at the best of times, but tolerated her at school as she was a colleague. There was nothing she has done wrong particularly, but she wasn't someone he wanted to give any of his time to.</p><p>But there she was. Early too. He walks over and takes a seat opposite her. She begins to talk and he tries to seem interested. Praying the other teachers arrive soon.</p><p>YOUR P.O.V</p><p>You and Casper arrive at the diner. You're actually hungry for once. Looking around for a seat your heart stops when you see Kylo. He's smiling.</p><p>Who was he with?</p><p>Just then you heard a familiar shriek of a laugh.</p><p>Stacey.</p><p>Fucking Stacey.</p><p>He's here with her?</p><p>Kylo looks up and sees you looking confused. He clicks and realises you probably think he's on a date.</p><p>You look away. You need to get out of there.</p><p>You apologise to Casper. He puts two and two together when he sees Kylo and Stacey. He follows you out looking in disgust back at Kylo.</p><p>"Y/N wait" Casper calls to you.</p><p>"WHAT?" you scream.</p><p>He's taken back. By this time Kylo had also followed you out but you didnt know.</p><p>"Look, I'm sorry you saw that. But don't you think maybe it's for the best?" He asks.</p><p>"No. I don't. None of this is for the best" you respond.</p><p>Still not knowing Kylo is listening you carry on your talk with Casper.</p><p>"I thought you were doing ok? You seem ok?" Casper asks.</p><p>"Do I? Well I'm not. This whole fucking week has been a nightmare" you yell.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what it's like. How hard it is to act like you dont care. That you're not in pain" you add.</p><p>"Yes. I do" he says.</p><p>You take a breath in. This is getting you nowhere. So you tell him you're going home and begin to leave.</p><p>"Y/N stop. Look it will get easier ok. Soon you'll forget about him and move on" he says.</p><p>"Oh my god. You don't get it do you. There's no moving on. No forgetting him. It's impossible. Yes. I get that you think it's wrong. Why? Because he's a teacher? Fine but it doesn't feel wrong. Not one bit. Being with him was the only thing that's felt right my whole life. And you took that from me" you scream at him.</p><p>You hadn't realised youd been holding onto that.</p><p>"I didn't take anything from you. He shouldn't have given it to you in the first place. I gave you a choice" he replies angrily.</p><p>"What choice? Keep him and you tell everyone and he loses his job? You ask.</p><p>He doesn't respond.</p><p>"The fact that you think there was even a choice shows you dont know what love is" you're still shouting at him.</p><p>Still unaware Kylo is listening.</p><p>"Love?" Casper asks.</p><p>You didnt mean to say that. If you're honest with yourself you've always known you loved Kylo. You'd just hidden it away. There was no point loving him. But you did. You do.</p><p>"Yes. I love him." You say.</p><p>Casper looks at you and then leaves. You breath out feeling overwhelmed. You need to get out of here. So you turn to walk away.</p><p>"I love you too" you hear a voice call after you.</p><p>You stop. Not looking back. Too afraid that this isnt real.</p><p>"Y/N" He says softly.</p><p>You turn around and see him standing there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. I've Never Cared What People Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of you moved.</p><p>"How long have you been stood there?" You ask.</p><p>"Long enough" he replied staying in place.</p><p>"He's the reason?" Kylo asks.</p><p>"I guess" you reply not wanting to fully blame Casper.</p><p>"Look Kylo I can't do this now, you have a date inside waiting for you and if Casper sees you out here with me he'll get the wrong idea and ..." you trail off.</p><p>"And he'll what? Tell on me?" He mocks with a laugh.</p><p>"What's so funny" you ask</p><p>"Angel" he says approaching you.</p><p>You back away very aware you're in a public place.</p><p>"It's not a date" he states a little annoyed.</p><p>"It's not?" You say sounding relieved.</p><p>"No. There's other teachers coming. Stacey happened to be early. As did i" he clarifies.</p><p>"Oh" you nod.</p><p>"You're right. We can't talk here. Let me take you home?" He offers wanting to speak to you but not push it.</p><p>"No" you say firmly.</p><p>He looks wounded and disappointed.</p><p>"Can we go to yours instead?" You ask.</p><p>He looks into your eyes with a slight smile.</p><p>"Of course" he says.</p><p>He reaches out to you and takes your hand. Leading you to his car.</p><p>"Wont you be in trouble for missing the meeting?" You didnt want him to be in trouble.</p><p>"I don't care about that"<br/>"I only care about you"<br/>He says as you reach his car.</p><p>As you settle into the car he begins to drive. You feel nervous. You realised you're going to have to explain everything. The drive is silent and you glance over to him. His face is focused ahead. He's driving fast but not too fast. He's eager to get to his place.</p><p>You arrive and he walks you in. You haven't been here since your wonderful weekend together. You hear the door close behind you and you feel his hand on the small of your back.</p><p>"Let's sit" he suggests.</p><p>You find your seats on the sofa and look at him.</p><p>"I don't know what to say" you start.</p><p>"Start from the moment you decided to leave me" he says frustrated. Clearly just wanting answers but he's trying to be calm.</p><p>"It was just before I called you"<br/>"Casper picked me up for school and saw me...us when you dropped me off after our weekend" you say.</p><p>He takes a deep breath in. The mention of Casper boils his blood at the best of times.</p><p>"What did he see?" He asks.</p><p>"Enough" you reply. Fidgeting with your skirt again.</p><p>Kylo nods.</p><p>"So he told you to leave me or what? He'd tell people?" He asks.</p><p>"Pretty much yeah" you nod.</p><p>"Y/N you should have told me" Kylo says while looking at you.</p><p>"Why?" You wonder what would that have achieved?</p><p>"So we could decide what to do together" he answers.</p><p>"But there was only one thing to do Kylo" you explain.</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>"You would have lost your job if I hadn't agreed with him" why wasn't he taking this seriously.</p><p>"So I lost you instead" he yells.</p><p>It shocks you a bit. Why is he so mad. Can't he see you did this for him?.</p><p>"Look maybe I should have told you but what would you have done? We would still have broken up" you say.</p><p>"You think so? You think I'd have let you leave me if I'd have known it wasnt your choice?" He's still shouting.</p><p>"Yes because it's not worth losing your job over" you shout back.</p><p>"Maybe not to you, but to me, it... what we have is worth losing everything over" he seems more upset than angry now.</p><p>"It shouldn't have to be like that. You shouldn't have to choose" you say quietly.</p><p>He takes another deep breath.</p><p>"Maybe I should go" you say.</p><p>"Listen to me Y/N ... we can work this out. Now that I know it's not you that didnt want me, that it was the boy..." he trails off.</p><p>"We can make this work. Dont go." he's pleading.</p><p>"Nothing has changed Kylo. Casper is right. What did you think was going to happen?" You ask.</p><p>"Angel" he says reaching out to hold your hand.</p><p>"He is not right. Being without you has killed me. I need you back"<br/>"Please" he looks so lost.</p><p>This is breaking your heart. His words. The look in his eyes.</p><p>"What about your job?" You ask<br/>"If Casper tells..."</p><p>"Fuck my job. And fuck Casper"<br/>"I can get a new job. Somewhere else" he says holding your hand tightly.</p><p>"I can't" you say. Tears in your eyes.</p><p>"Why baby?" He's close to you now.</p><p>He brings his hand to your cheek and wipes away your tears.</p><p>"Are you worried about what people with say. About you? Because if..." he begins but you cut him off</p><p>"I don't care what people think of me. I'm worried about you"</p><p>"I'm not"<br/>He says with a slight laugh.<br/>"I've never cared about anyones opinion...except yours" he adds.</p><p>You can't help but smile.</p><p>He lifts your chin so you're looking at each other.</p><p>Your phone rings. It's Casper.</p><p>Kylo looks pissed off.</p><p>"I have to answer" you say.</p><p>"Hello?" You pick up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. I'm Staying?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo stares at you while you're on the phone.</p><p>"Um yeah I'm fine. I just needed to leave" you reply to Casper.</p><p>"Did you talk to him? He wasn't in the diner when I went back inside?" Casper asks you.</p><p>"No I didnt see him to talk to him. He must have left just after me or something" you say hoping you sound convincing.</p><p>"Oh ok well I'm sorry I left you. I just got a bit pissed off when you said you loved him" he explains.</p><p>"Yea I get it. Its alot to take in" you agree trying to get him off the phone.</p><p>"You home safe?" Casper asks.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm home" you say looking at Kylo.</p><p>"Ok well see you Monday? Unless you wanna hang out before?" He asks.</p><p>"Monday is good. I have alot to do this weekend. Goodnight" you say and hang up.</p><p>As you put the phone down Kylo looks angry.</p><p>"What's wrong?" You ask him.</p><p>"Really?" He laughs but not in a good way.</p><p>"It's really over isn't it" he asks.</p><p>"What do you mean?" You dont understand.</p><p>"You didn't tell him you were with me. You're sticking to your choice" he states. Looking away from you.</p><p>You shake your head. You don't know what to do. All you want is him.</p><p>"I just wanted to get him off the line" you tell him.<br/>"If I said I was with you he would have caused trouble and right now I don't know how much more I can take" you start to cry again.</p><p>You're sick of crying.</p><p>"Ok ok, shhh baby it's ok" he says as he pulls you into a hug.</p><p>This feels nice. It feels right.</p><p>"Kylo I..." you don't know how to finish your sentence.</p><p>"You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed. You need rest" he stands up.</p><p>"I'm staying?" You ask.</p><p>"Yes" he says as if there was ever a chance he'd let you leave.</p><p>He leads you to the bedroom.</p><p>"Do you want to shower before you go to sleep?" He offers.</p><p>You nod.</p><p>He begins to run the shower and brings in one of his shirts for you to put on after.</p><p>"Thank you" you say genuinely.</p><p>He leaves you alone. Closing the door behind him.</p><p>You texted your mom to tell her you're staying at Courtneys and get into the shower. The water feels incredible. Your head feels fuzzy from everything. It's been a hell of a week. Well it's been like this since you moved here really.</p><p>You spend far too long in the shower. You hear a knock and Kylo asks if you're ok. You say you are and you wont be long.</p><p>He's there. Sitting at the edge of his bed as you walk out in his shirt.</p><p>He looks over your body. But shakes the thought.</p><p>"Come. Lay down" he gets up and pulls back the covers.</p><p>You do and crawl into bed. His bed.</p><p>"Goodnight angel" he says about to leave the room.</p><p>"Wait you're not staying in here with me?" You sit up feeling confused.</p><p>"No I'm going to stay in one of the guest rooms" he replies.</p><p>"Why?" You wonder. Can't he stand to be around you? Who could blame him. After all you did leave him.</p><p>"Because I don't trust myself around you. And that's not what you need right now" he replies.</p><p>"Please" the word has left your mouth without knowing what you were asking for.</p><p>He turns back to you and closes the door. He takes off his trousers and gets into bed. You can feel the heat off his body. You fight every instinct not to touch him. To feel his body. His breathing seems harsh. Like he's fighting it too. His eyes are closed and he's laying on his back.</p><p>Your eyes look over him. He's perfect. His perfect face. How could this man ever have wanted you. Enough to risk everything over. His words "I love you too" played over in your mind. Could he possibly?</p><p>He was leaving all of this up to you. He wasn't going to push you. You had to decide.</p><p>"Would you really choose me?" You ask.</p><p>His eyes open and he slowly gets up. He's leaning over you. His hand at the side of your head. Being careful not to touch you.</p><p>"I have" he states.</p><p>"I'm just waiting for you to choose me" he adds.</p><p>You lift your hand and touch his cheek. He let's you.</p><p>"I have" you say quietly.</p><p>He slowly leans his face closer to yours. Almost as if he expects you to pull away. But you don't. You tilt your face upward and press your lips against his. He presses back and lowers you onto the pillow. He begins to kiss you. His hand roaming down your side.</p><p>You've missed this feeling.</p><p>You needed it.</p><p>"More" you say into his mouth.</p><p>"More" he nods and continues kissing you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Mine Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your kiss became erratic. Desperate. Like you needed this kiss to breathe. He didn't stop when he reached your neck with his hand. He squeezed gently. You lowered your hands down from his face over his torso. You lifted off his tshirt and saw his strong frame looming over you.</p><p>The kiss had stopped and he was simply looking at you. You ran your fingers down his stomach and reached the hem of his underwear.</p><p>He put more pressure on your neck. You needed more of him. All of him. You didn't know what would happen after today or if you'd tell Casper the truth, but all you knew for sure was being without this man for even one second longer was not an option.</p><p>He can see your mind working overtime.</p><p>"What do you want Y/N?" he asks releasing your neck.</p><p>"I want you" you reply.</p><p>"You want me?" He flirts. You've missed this.</p><p>"I need you" you say desperate for him to touch you.</p><p>"Do you need me?" You ask. Starting to worry he's not feeling the same.</p><p>"I'll always need you" he says with a smile. You loved when he smiled.</p><p>Then you're kissing again. He trails one large hand under your shirt. Smoothing over your skin. His touch was all you needed. He lifts it off and you're laying there in knickers. His eyes wander over your body. You always feel self conscious when he looks for too long.</p><p>So you place a small hand over the bulge in his underwear. He makes a small sound. Urging you to continue. You dip below the material and hold his hard cock. You stroke up and down slowly. Never looking away from his face. You continue for a few moments before he starts on you.</p><p>He nudges your legs open and traces a middle finger over your knickers. He likes to tease you but you've been almost a week without him. Without each other. And you can't wait.</p><p>"Not that" you say.</p><p>"Not what?" He asks.</p><p>"Not your fingers. I need you" you say looking to where your hand was touching.</p><p>He chuckles lightly.</p><p>"Good" he nods and begins to tear your knickers off.</p><p>He sees you. Naked in front of him and licks his lips. Taking off his own.</p><p>He brings his finger back to your pussy. He's testing you to see if you're wet enough to take him.</p><p>Apparently not.</p><p>He opens your legs with his hands and lowers his head below. Wasting no time before he's licking and sucking. Adding to your wetness.</p><p>You moan at the feeling. You've missed this. All of this. Your fingers find his hair and you dont know if you're moving him to or from you.</p><p>Even though it feels incredible it's not enough.</p><p>You wriggle.</p><p>He smirks into you.</p><p>"I know. More" he says stopping what he was doing.</p><p>He begins to kiss you again. Settling himself inbetween your legs. He pulls away to line himself up. He looks desperate like he needs this as much as you. He looks into your eyes and you smile. He begins to sink into you. He opens your legs wider and pushes more into you.</p><p>Your breath quickens. The feeling is better than you remember. He's slowly pushing into you and looking down. You move to meet him. Wanting to feel all of him inside you.</p><p>"Missed me have you?" He asks.</p><p>You nod..</p><p>That's all he needs and he's fully inside you. You moan loudly as he does. He's so big. He's grunting as he withdraws slightly and back in. You hold onto his arms. Wrapping your legs around him.</p><p>He begins to kiss your neck while his hands are fixed on your waist. He's stretching you with every thrust. You cant help the noises that are coming from your mouth as he picks up the pace.</p><p>"Ah fuck" he says as he breathes heavily into your neck.</p><p>Your hands move from his arms. One on his face and the other trailing down to meet where he's pounding into you. You can tell he's close already. You are too but you decide to find your clit to get there faster.</p><p>He feels what you're doing.</p><p>"Am I not enough for you baby?" He asks</p><p>"More than enough" you assure.</p><p>"Do you really think I'd cum without making you first" he asks as he pushes your hand out of the way and pins it to your side.</p><p>"No...but I want you to cum. I need to feel it. Inside me. I can't wait" you say wriggling as his thrusts slow.</p><p>He smirks.</p><p>"Angel. Let me worry about all that. You just lay there like a good girl and take it" he says firmly.</p><p>All you can do is nod.</p><p>Your hand still pinned at your side with one of his. The other slipped behind your back pulling you to him. The angle changed and he fucked into you hard and fast.</p><p>He grunts into your neck again. You hear the slapping noises and the noise of your wetness through your collective moans.</p><p>You feel yourself building. As he had promised you would. You feel yourself tighten around him and he continues the kisses on your neck and bites down.</p><p>You cry out and he continues. You're being pushed over the edge. His grip on you is harsh and you'll be covered in bruises and bites. You loved the idea.</p><p>You continue to moan and grip the sheets with the hand that's pinned down.<br/>A few more of his powerful thrusts and you'd be undone.</p><p>You close your eyes tight as you reach the point of no return.</p><p>You cum harder than ever around him. It seems to last longer too. Maybe it's because you've missed him.</p><p>"There it is" he says feeling your affect around him.</p><p>"Mmm" is all you can say and you're still riding your high.</p><p>"Such a good girl for me" he's moaning.</p><p>He takes his arm from around you and holds your neck. He liked to do this when he came.</p><p>"Fuck you feel good" he says to you.</p><p>"Don't you ever take this pussy away from me again baby" he warns.</p><p>You shake your head and bite your lip. Unable to speak because of his grip. Its starting to feel painful with the over stimulation but you couldn't get enough of him.</p><p>You hoped it wouldn't just happen the once tonight.</p><p>He pounded hard and fast. Hitting the walls of you with every stroke.</p><p>he looked at you briefly before his thrusts became sloppy. Then his mouth was back in the crook of your neck. His breath tickling you as he breathed heavily.</p><p>He gave a few more deep thrusts and came inside you. He growled as he did and squeezed your neck tighter. He kept going for a few more seconds as every drop of him spilled into you.</p><p>He released your neck and wrist. But quickly placed them on your hips to keep you in place. Both breathless you look at each other.</p><p>He leans down and kisses you. The sweat from his forehead touching yours. You stay like this for a moment and then he removes his cock from inside you. Laying on his back he pulls you to him. You curl up next to him and trace lines on his body absentmindedly.</p><p>He's getting better with being touched.</p><p>You're both silent. Comfortably.</p><p>He's the first to speak.</p><p>"You're mine again" he asks. Or states.</p><p>"I'm yours" you say</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Gentle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You must have fallen asleep because when you woke it was dark outside.</p><p>Remembering you were at his house. In his bed made you smile.</p><p>"You're happy?" Kylo asks.</p><p>You hadn't realised he was awake.</p><p>"I want you happy Y/N" he says reaching over to cup your cheek.</p><p>"I'm happy when I'm with you" you confess.</p><p>It's his turn to smile.</p><p>You're both laying on your sides facing each other. He's tracing lines up and down your side with his fingers. He's being gentle. You closed your eyes.</p><p>"You're not going back to sleep yet? He says gripping your waist</p><p>"But I'm tired" you tease as you open your eyes.</p><p>"Not even a week without me and your stamina is gone miss L/N?" he teases back.</p><p>"Let's built it back up shall we?" He says as he pulls you on top of him so you're straddling him.</p><p>His large hands roam your body. You can't stop looking at him. The way he looks at you. It's different to how anyone has ever looked at you. Even different to the way he used to. Theres something else now.</p><p>He kisses your collar bones and his hands travel under your shirt. He's still gentle but you can feel him grow under you so you put pressure on where his hardening cock is. He hums in approval into your skin. His fingers playing with your nipples.</p><p>He has one hand beneath your shirt holding your back so you cant get away. The other still teasing your nipples. You use your hands to hold onto his thighs to steady yourself as the need for contact grows.</p><p>You don't want to move or ask him because sometimes he'll tease you and you just needed to feel him.</p><p>"Do you remember the first time?" He asks looking up at you.</p><p>"The first time we had sex?" You clarify.</p><p>He nods.</p><p>"No I've totally forgotten" you say sarcastically and roll your eyes.</p><p>He laughs and shakes his head.</p><p>"Did you like it like that?" He asks bringing both his hands to your hips and settling.</p><p>"I loved it like that" you were confused. Couldn't he tell how much you loved it when you did.</p><p>He nods. Removing you from him for a second.</p><p>"Have I said something wrong?" You as ask he lays you on your back.</p><p>"No" Kylo says.</p><p>"You don't want me on top of you?" You knew most of the time he liked to be in control. He did want you on top some of the time but he still controlled it.</p><p>"Not right now" he says. He's hovering over you looking down.</p><p>"Ok we don't have to...we can just go back to sleep. Or talk?" You offer. Maybe he's changed his mind.</p><p>"That's not what I mean" he responds. It feels like he's trying to say something.</p><p>"I want to do it the way we did it your first time" he says smoothing your arm.</p><p>"Like gentle?" You ask.</p><p>That's not it. But it must be close because he nods.</p><p>He doesn't usually want to be gentle. He usually fucks you like his life depended on it. Not that you have any complaints.</p><p>"Um ok. If that's what you want" you smile and reach to touch him, but he captures your hand in his. Still not 100% ok on the touching. You needed to respect that more. You say to yourself.</p><p>"I want to do it the way you want to Y/N" he says looking down.</p><p>"But we do" you assure you sit up and look at him. You don't really understand.</p><p>KYLO P.O.V</p><p>You could tell she didnt really understand. The last week you'd thought about every little detail of your short relationship. Every possible reason she left. Maybe she had had enough of his selfishness. The fact he just takes whatever he wants. He knows she enjoys it. She cums all over him. But is that the way she wants it? Hard and rough. Yes they had sweet moments and he had been gentle but more often than not he fucked into her with purpose.. she was so beautiful. She deserves to have someone who will fuck her the way she wants. Maybe she was done with his harshness.</p><p>That's when he thought back to their first time. Where he was gentle with her and he kissed her and went slow. Because she was new. She's still new. And he had treated her like she was some kind of fuck toy.</p><p>But she was so much more than that. He wanted to show her. He needed her to see she can have it all with him.</p><p>Neither had brought up the fact they had kind of said 'I love you' he hadn't because he didnt know how to deal with it. Or how he was feeling.</p><p>But he could show her. He could make love to her. Show her how much she meant. Let her touch him if that's what she wanted. Kiss her more. She liked that. He couldn't lose her again.</p><p>He wouldn't.</p><p>YOUR P.O.V.</p><p>His mind seemed to have wandered. You looked down and saw his cock still hard. You reached your hand down and touched it. Lightly. That brought him back. He swallowed hard as you continued.</p><p>"Do you want me to?" You ask unsure.</p><p>He nods.</p><p>You palm over him and feel him move beneath your touch. You're using your other hand to prop yourself up so you're eye level with him.</p><p>He slowly brings his lips to yours. He seems nervous. You know kissing is something he does for you. You kiss him back and dip your fingers in his underwear to feel the smooth skin of his cock.</p><p>"Hmmm" he breathes into your mouth.</p><p>He pulls your hand off him but continues to kiss you. He leans you back and he gets on top of you opening your legs with his.</p><p>His kiss is different.</p><p>Gentle.</p><p>Loving.</p><p>His hands are on you. Touching your legs and opening them more. He begins to kiss down your neck and you can't help but touch him. You are trying not to but he makes it difficult.</p><p>You lift his top off and place your hands over his chest. You look so small under him. He kisses along your shoulders and down your arm. Kissing over all the bruises he's given you.</p><p>"Take off your shirt" he breathes as his mouth reaches your tummy.</p><p>You do.</p><p>His hands play with your thighs as he lowers his face more. He kisses you. There. Over your knickers but that alone sends shivers down your spine. You're propped up on your elbows looking down at him.</p><p>He takes off your underwear and discards them. He rubs his thumb over your pussy. His touch is incredible. Every little movement.</p><p>He sinks down more and begins to lick you. He's slow. Deliberate.</p><p>"Lay down properly" he orders.</p><p>He begins to run long licks up and down you. He licks your wetness as he does. He opens your legs more to give him better access.</p><p>"You taste so fucking good baby I could eat you forever"</p><p>You moan. When he says these things it drives you crazy.</p><p>He sucks your clit hard and you wriggle but he holds you in place.</p><p>"Do you want me to make you cum like this?" He asks looking up at you.</p><p>You nod.</p><p>"Yes?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes please" you answer. Wanting his mouth back on you.</p><p>He does. He's not playing games with you.</p><p>He sucks and licks while holding you down. You're moaning and he's merciless with his tongue. He pushes it inside you as his nose grazes your clit. His fingers are holding your thighs down and you can feel him picking up the pace. He doesn't want to use his hands. He wants you to come undone from his mouth alone.</p><p>He can tell you're close and concentrates on your clit. You're dripping wet and hes swallowing it and licking you like never before. He's focused on your pleasure. He's always been fucking incredible at this but it feels different tonight. He's not doing it to get you ready to take his dick. Or to tease you. He wanted you to cum. Needed you to.</p><p>"Ahhh" you got out amongst the pleasure.</p><p>"That's it angel"<br/>"Let go" he says.</p><p>He sucks hard and you cant hold out much longer. You dont need to so you shut your eyes as he carries on and you feel yourself tense. You cum as he sucks your clit. Your body tries to move but he has you in place.</p><p>He doesn't stop until you regain your senses.</p><p>He brings himself up to you and kisses you. You can taste yourself on him but it doesn't bother you. You kiss back and reach down to his cock. You touch the head and its dripping with pre cum.</p><p>He closes his eyes for a few seconds before stopping you.</p><p>"Open your legs" he says.</p><p>You do. Ready to take him. You expect him to settle between your legs but he doesn't. His fingers move down and he touches the sensitive flesh of your pussy.</p><p>He trails two large fingers over your folds. He catches your clit and you furrow your brows. It's still too sensitive. He understands and goes back to drawing lines up and down.</p><p>He pushes one in slowly and you breathe out. He pumps in and out gently. You rest one hand at your side and the other you place over your thigh. You wanted to touch his cock but he'd stopped you twice.</p><p>The feeling of his finger was good. He added another. He worked inside you. He started to kiss you as he got a rhythm inside. You began to feel the knot in your tummy.</p><p>You were going to cum again. Cumming from his fingers felt different to his mouth he palmed over your clit with his thumb a few times. Testing your sensitivity. You winced as he did. It was too much. With his fingers and already cummin from the clit.</p><p>He left that alone. For now.</p><p>His fingers pumped faster inside you as you closed your legs around his hand. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away.</p><p>"Open" he said.</p><p>You opened your legs and he curled his fingers inside you. You could feel yourself getting breathless. You loved this feeling. Only he could make you feel this way. You rest your head on his shoulders as he works to get you there. You hear the sound of wetness as they coat his fingers.</p><p>You arch your back and bring your hand around his wrist. Not trying to stop him but on instinct.</p><p>"Aw baby" he teases.</p><p>You feel him put pressure on the spot inside you and he goes faster. You tense and look at his face. He's lost in you. Looking down to see how slick you are. How much you need him. Then he looks at you. He kisses you again.</p><p>He's never kissed you this much before.</p><p>Your hand is firm around his wrist. But he's so strong he moves in and out of you like nothing.</p><p>You pull away from the loss as you clamp down on his thick fingers.</p><p>"Cum Y/N" he says.</p><p>You moan as you cum. Loudly. You bury your head in his neck. It's so intense. He continues drawing every last piece of pleasure from you. He rests inside you and feels your pussy fluttering still. You're still in his neck as he withdraws.</p><p>He rests his wet fingers on your tummy.</p><p>"Did that feel nice?" He asks.</p><p>"Nice?" You giggle. "Beyond nice" you say.</p><p>You look up at him and your legs feel weak. But you get up and plan to suck his dick.<br/>But again he stops you. You look up at him confused.</p><p>"Do you not like it when I do things to you?" You worry.</p><p>"I do" he says looking at his hard cock.</p><p>You don't know what to do.</p><p>"Lay down" he orders.</p><p>"Again?" You ask.</p><p>"Again" he says.</p><p>Surely he cant mean to fuck you yet. You feel way too sensitive. He touches inbetween your folds and you move away.</p><p>"What's the matter baby? You don't want my dick inside you?" He asks knowing exaclty what he's doing.</p><p>"I do. I just feel..." you start.</p><p>"I know" he smiles.</p><p>He's so smug on times.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. I Could Get Used To This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kissed you again. His kissess were perfect. His lips crashing into yours with urgency. He palmed himself a few times to relieve the ache from his neglected cock.</p><p>"Let me?" You asked.</p><p>He wanted you to. But he just wanted to focus on you.</p><p>"Please...I'm too sensitive right now to take it. Let me suck it until I can?" You offer.</p><p>He also didn't want to over stimulate you to the point where you couldn't cum over his dick. So he nodded. Eager to have your mouth wrapped around him.</p><p>You smiled and got into position. He held your hair with one hand into a make shift pony tail. He still wanted to be gentle with you and had to concentrate on not fucking your mouth.</p><p>You bobbed your head as he allowed himself to enjoy. Holding your hair to allow him to see what you were doing. He loved looking at you. Especially now. After thinking he had lost you.</p><p>You took as much of him into your mouth as possible. He was rock hard and you felt the need for him to be inside you. But you kept sucking. He'd taken time on you. Made sure you felt good so you wanted to do the same.</p><p>He began to rock his hips to you, so you could move quicker. He groaned as his cock hit the back of your throat. You could taste him and wanted more. You wanted him to cum like this. Pushing your desire to have him sink into you to the back of your mind.</p><p>You sucked harder and continued the rhythm. He moaned louder as you did. You peaked up at him and saw him looking up to the ceiling. Muttering 'fuck' under his breath. You continued, feeling him pulse slightly in your mouth.</p><p>With that he stopped you. He'd pulled you off by your hair.</p><p>"Nice try. But I'm not done with you" he said.</p><p>You bit your lip in anticipation.</p><p>He brought his hands to your butt and squeezed. Lowering himself to lick your nipples. Your hands on his broad shoulders.</p><p>"Can you take me yet?" He asks hoping.</p><p>"Yes" you nod a reply.</p><p>"Good girl" he says as he scoops you up to lower you on the bed.</p><p>He hovers above you and lines himself up. You still feel sensitive but you had to have him inside you. Now. He felt the same as he pushed himself into you half way.</p><p>You moaned loudly. As big as his fingers were nothing prepared you for how big he was, and as he sank all the way in you were painfully aware of his size.</p><p>Your breath quickened as he thrust in and out. He wasn't going hard or fast. He felt perfect. You could feel all of him. Every inch.</p><p>He was setting a slower pace than usual. You didnt know why but you were glad of it in this moment.</p><p>"Kylo why are you doing it like this?" You asked wondering if you were meant to be doing something.</p><p>"I told you" he says<br/>"I want to make love to you angel" he added. Looking at you.</p><p>He kissed your neck as he continues his perfect thrusts. You brought your hands to his back, enjoying the closeness. He looped one arm under you and held your waist. He groaned into your neck as you wrapped your legs around him. Bringing your hands to his torso. Not wanting to lose the closeness. You touched over his body and he closed his eyes</p><p>"I'm sorry" you said removing them and holding his sides. He was ok with you touching his sides.</p><p>"Put them back" he says breathlessly.</p><p>You're unsure. Not wanting to push.</p><p>"It's ok baby, you can" he nodded so you did. You could feel his heartbeat in your palm. It was beating fast.</p><p>His pelvis was hitting your clit with every slow thrust.</p><p>"Mmm" you moan.</p><p>"You like this?" He asks.</p><p>You nod and bring your lips to his. He eagerly kissed back.</p><p>"My little baby. Back where she belongs. With me" he kissed you hard.</p><p>You could feel your tummy tighten. His thrusts began to feel harder and faster. The sensation of his aims and grazing your clit was making you build fast. Buy you couldn't think you'd be able to cum again. He felt amazing regardless.</p><p>"Fuck. You feel so tight all of the time" he says into your neck.</p><p>His breathing changed and you could feel his need to cum. He was close when you were sucking his dick and now he was working to his own release.</p><p>He brought one hand to your neck as always but took it away.</p><p>"You can do that. I like it" you assure.</p><p>"I'm being gentle angel. That's not gentle" he says.</p><p>"You did it our first time" you remind him.</p><p>He chuckled slightly.</p><p>He shakes his head no. For whatever reason he was doing it differently you wanted to go along with it.</p><p>The knot in your tummy was back and you could feel a build but couldn't cum.</p><p>"You can't?" He asks. Clearly knowing what your body was doing. He always knew.</p><p>"I don't think I can" you admit.</p><p>"We'll see" he kisses you and changes position so you're on top. Never taking his cock out of you.</p><p>He holds your hips down and rocks you back and forth. His cock is hitting you at a different angle like this.</p><p>You moan and rock with his guidance.</p><p>"There you go" he smirks.</p><p>"You will cum for me again" he tells you.</p><p>"Mmm" you closed your eyes as he continued deep inside you.</p><p>He sat up so he was face to face with you and began kissing your neck holding you in place with a hand on your back and the other pulling and pushing you back.</p><p>He was hitting the spot inside you and again you started to build. You moaned as the feeling got more intense. The slow pace was making it last longer than before you came and you loved it. He was looking at you and breathing heavily. You hoped he was enjoying this as much as you were.</p><p>You rocked back and forth at the pace he set and he moved his thing over your lip. Opening your mouth slightly. You knew you were close again and didnt want to lose this feeling. You could feel your cheeks reddened with the stimulation.</p><p>"Good. You're doing so good for me" he praised.</p><p>You started to moan louder as you tightened even more around him.</p><p>"Ah fuck baby" he groaned out.</p><p>"Am I doing it right?" You ask. It felt amazing for you but you knew he didnt like you taking control.</p><p>"Yes" he quickly said.</p><p>You continued feeling every inch of his dick completely inside you. You started to feel weak as your orgasm was approaching. You needed to cum. He brought his arm to your lower back and helped you with your movements.</p><p>He just made everything better.</p><p>"Please...I...cant" you plead.</p><p>You couldn't do what he did.</p><p>He'd usually mock you for this but not tonight.</p><p>"Its ok angel, I'll get you there" he kissed you as he pushed further into you. He thrust upward and you held onto his shoulders. One of his hands now holding you up by your butt ss he worked inside you.</p><p>The other squeezing your waist to continue to rock you back and forth as he thrust upwards.</p><p>You've never felt this overwhelmed before. Your breathing became shakey.</p><p>"That's it. You ready to cum for me? just me!" He asks. You could see how badly he wanted to cum. But he was intent on making you again.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>He upped the pace and you cried out as he pounded into you. You felt dizzy as your orgasm hit you. You clamped down on his dick and he growled into your ear as you gripped onto him. He kept going just like that. You kept your eyes closed. Holding onto the feeling. You were vaguely aware of him speaking. Praising you. When in reality you hadn't done anything. You felt out of it.</p><p>"Angel. Stay with me a little longer. I need to cum and I need to look into those beautiful eyes when I do" he said.</p><p>"Mhmm" you nodded.</p><p>He fucked up into you having stopped the rocking. You could hear how wet you were. But you couldn't care less. That's the effect of Kylo Ren.</p><p>"Hold onto my shoulders" he ordered.</p><p>You did and he brought both hands around your waist and bounced you on top of him.</p><p>Fuck he felt good.</p><p>"Ah baby, your pussy is too good" he said.</p><p>You swallowed and looked at him. His eyes looking directly into you. He looked beautiful.</p><p>You held on as he thrust up a few more times. He held his breath as he spilled himself inside you. Looking at you the whole time. He slowed down and stopped as he finished. He pinned you down so he was still inside you.</p><p>Both breathless.</p><p>He brought his arms around you and held you close as you rested on his chest. He was hugging you. You couldn't help but smile.</p><p>If that was making love. You could get used to it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He rolled you over to your side and settled behind you. Spooning you. You smiled. You felt completely satisfied.</p><p>"Kylo...what's going to happen with us?" You ask as you played with his fingers in yours.</p><p>"Well why don't you tell me what you want to happen?" He answers nuzzling into your hair.</p><p>"I want to be with you..." you start.</p><p>"Good" he smiles.</p><p>"But..." you continue.</p><p>"No. Theres no buts. We have to be together." He's never sounded so lost before.</p><p>"I know. It's just I don't think we should tell people yet" you tell him.</p><p>"Why not?" He asks trying to understand.</p><p>"Because we don't have a plan. What happens if you lose your job and you have to leave here to get another one?" You say.</p><p>You turn to face him</p><p>"What if you have to leave me?" He pulls you closer.</p><p>"I just got you back" you start to cry</p><p>"Shhh angel Shhh. It's ok" he assures.</p><p>"I will never leave you" he says.</p><p>"How can you say that? You'll need a job to live. What if people are mean to you because of me? And you can't get a job and..." you start to get worked up.</p><p>He sits up and he rests your head on his chest.</p><p>"Look. I don't teach for the money. I have money" he starts but is hesitant.</p><p>You didnt know that. I mean actually his house is far too nice for a teachers salary now you think about it.</p><p>"I teach because I enjoy it. I came here a few years ago because it's far enough away from my old life to start over" he continued.</p><p>You stay silent not wanting him to stop. He's never said anything like this before.</p><p>"If I cant find another job here. I'll stay. I'll wait for you to finish school. Then wherever you go to college I'll follow" he says stroking your arm.</p><p>"You'd do that for me?" You ask.</p><p>"I'll do anything for you" he kisses your forehead.</p><p>"I'd do anything for you too" you look up at him.</p><p>"Well yes. You've proven that with your reason for leaving me" he half teases.</p><p>You look away from him.</p><p>"No part of me wanted to leave you. You know that... dont you?" You ask.</p><p>"Im starting to" he nods.</p><p>"So its settled then...spend the weekend with me. Monday morning I'll go to school and tell the principal about us" Kylo says.</p><p>"Or" you say.</p><p>He raises his eyebrow.</p><p>"We wait" you state.</p><p>"Wait for what?" He asks still smoothing over you.</p><p>"The big game" you say.</p><p>"The big game?" He asks confused.</p><p>"What you want to tell everyone then?" He asks.</p><p>"Well it's a little more theatrical than I'd like but sure" he teases.</p><p>"Shut up" you say and gently punch him.</p><p>"What I mean is...its only a week away. Then we have christmas break. So if we just keep it a secret until then and re evaluate" you say.</p><p>"You mean see if you go off me?" He kissed you.</p><p>"Shut up" you say again.</p><p>"That's never going to happen" you assure.</p><p>"I just think we should think about the people this is going to affect. My mom for one" you look down.</p><p>He nods understanding.</p><p>"Ok"<br/>"We'll do it your way...as usual" he teases.</p><p>"Hardly!" You tease back.</p><p>"Shut up" he says while kissing you again.</p><p>"How is your mom. How are things with Paul?" Kylo asks.</p><p>"I think she's beginning to see him for what he is. He's spending alot of time away from the house too" you say.</p><p>"That's good. Let me know if I can help" he says as he settles you both back down into the spooning position.</p><p>"I will. Maybe she'll leave him and we'll end up having to leave town" you half joke.</p><p>"I'll pack my bag just incase" he says as he kisses your neck.</p><p>You giggle..</p><p>"Ok. Back to sleep baby. We have the whole weekend together and I intend on making up for lost time" he says as he holds you close.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Who Wouldn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sleep soundly knowing you're back in his arms. It's the first night you haven't cried yourself to sleep. You wake before Kylo and look over to him. You slept cuddled into him and his arm never let you go. He looked so peaceful like this. You took the time to scan over him. You'd never seen anything so beautiful in all your life. You couldn't resist you kissed his cheek. He scrunched his nose and opened his eyes.</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you but you're very kissable professor Ren" you say.</p><p>"As are you miss L/N" he leans up and kisses your lips.</p><p>"What time is it?" He asks.</p><p>"Ummm" you scan around for your phone.<br/>"9:30" you answer.</p><p>"Shit I haven't had this much of a lay in in years" he says moving to get up.</p><p>"Where are you going?" You ask. Missing him in bed.</p><p>"I told you last night... we're going to make up for lost time. That begins now with a bubble bath" he reaches your side of the bed ans reaches his hand out.</p><p>You place your hand in his and get to your feet.</p><p>"I like bubble baths" you say.</p><p>"Well I like looking at you in bubble baths" he says as you reach the bathroom.</p><p>He begins to run it and adds bubbles.</p><p>"More" you say.</p><p>"More" he replies and adds some.</p><p>"Its always more with you isnt it angel?" He teases.</p><p>"Yes" you nod as you take off your clothes.</p><p>"Get in" he says eyeing you up and down.</p><p>"Yes sir" you giggle.</p><p>"Will you get in too?" You ask.</p><p>He doesn't answer but takes his clothes off too as you lower yourself in.</p><p>"You're staring again Y/N" he says as he's nude infront of you.</p><p>"It's what I do best" you say making room for him.</p><p>"Ah I beg to differ" he says.</p><p>You enjoyed this side of him so much. You felt relaxed like you could talk to him about anything. So you did</p><p>"You know last night when you said you had money?" You begin. His big hands resting on your tummy as you lean back into him.</p><p>"Mmhmm" he says bringing bubbles around your body.</p><p>"How?" You outright ask.</p><p>"My parents left me alot when they died, but I didn't know until about five years ago" he answers.</p><p>He was being open.</p><p>"How could you not know?" You ask curiously.</p><p>He's quiet for a moment.</p><p>"Sorry too personal" you say shifting slightly.</p><p>"Its not that. I just haven't spoken about this. To anyone. Ever" he says as he kisses your wet skin.</p><p>"You don't have to now. It's not my business" you tell him.</p><p>"It is" he says.</p><p>"Well. Basically. Long story short. My parents gave me away when I was young. I was in and out of homes and all that shit until I could go on my own. So I worked jobs. Saved money to study and become a teacher" he began. You could tell he was slightly uncomfortable but he continued.</p><p>"I had no idea who my parents were. Then about five years ago I had a lawyer track me down. He told me they'd died a while before and they've been trying to find me because I was left money in the will"</p><p>"So I was able to leave my shitty life and start fresh here. Still teach but be secure too. It felt nice" he finishes.</p><p>"And now I've ruined that" you say.</p><p>"You haven't ruined a thing. You've given my life a whole new meaning. I never thought this kind of stuff was for me. Never thought I'd need someone"<br/>"But I do"</p><p>You turn to him and cup his cheek and smile.</p><p>"I'm so sorry that happened to you. Do you know why they gave you up?" You ask as he looks down.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I don't know when to quit. You don't have to tell me" you lift his face to look at you again.</p><p>"I'd tell you if I knew" he looks so sad.</p><p>"The truth is I dont even know their names. Or how they had money. Or why...why they didnt want me" he stops.</p><p>You didnt know what to say. You didnt understand how to help or what he needed right now.</p><p>"Kylo..."<br/>He looks up at you.<br/>You kiss him gently and he holds you tight. Not wanting to let go of you yet.</p><p>"I'm sure they loved you" you try.</p><p>He laughs once but not a real laugh.</p><p>"Yeah? How do you know that angel?" He asks.</p><p>"I know that they had to love you, because who wouldn't" you say. Hoping that was enough.</p><p>You settle back into him and you stay silent for a while. You hated the thought of him feeling unwanted. You'd make sure from now on he'd never feel that way again. You'd show him how special he was. How needed he was. How loved he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. A Wink And A Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the bath you had gotten dressed in another of his tshirts. He made you breakfast and you ate together. You couldn't believe how different he was. You appreciated his effort but didnt want him to change who he was. You didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable by forcing him to talk about his past.</p><p>He was staring at you while you ate. He always knew when you were lost in thought.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" He asks.</p><p>"Everything really" you say.</p><p>He moves to hold you from behind.</p><p>"Everything will be ok I promise" he assures.</p><p>He spins your stool around so you're looking at each other. Him looking down.</p><p>"What do you want to do today?" He asks brushing a piece of your hair from your face.</p><p>You look up and smirk.</p><p>That's all it takes. He lifts you up and puts you on the counter. He pushes himself forward so he's between your legs. He swallows hard before kissing you. You don't kiss back.</p><p>"What's wrong? You like to be kissed?" He asks.</p><p>"That's the point. I do. You dont" you explain.<br/>"We dont have to. I dont need it" you say and reach for his belt.</p><p>"I do" he says holding your face.</p><p>"No Kylo you don't have to say that I know you do it for me" you smile</p><p>"Y/N look. It's not that I don't like it. I'm just not much of an affectionate person" he tells you.</p><p>You nod.</p><p>"But I want to be. With you. Not just for you. But for me too" he says kissing you gently. You smile into the kiss.</p><p>"Now please. Just be quiet and let me kiss my girlfriend" he says and continues.</p><p>You look up at him wide eyed.</p><p>"You liked that?" He asks.</p><p>"I liked that" you confirm.</p><p>He goes back to kissing you. He opened your legs more with his hands and grips your thigh. Bringing a hand up around your neck.</p><p>"Mmm" you moan. He squeezes as the other hand reaches your pussy and he starts to play with you. He toys with you while staring into your eyes. He pushes a finger inside you slowly as you feel him put more pressure on your neck.</p><p>You rest your hands on the counter top while he pumps his finger inside you. He adds another and you push yourself forward.</p><p>"Always so eager for me"<br/>"Tell me baby did you touch yourself while we were apart?" He asks.</p><p>You shake your head no. Honeslty this week was awful and you hadn't wanted to. After all he was the only one you would think of and that would have hurt too much.</p><p>"No?" He asks. As he carries on fingering you.</p><p>"Why not?" He asks. You could feel him grow harder as his cock was against your leg.</p><p>"Because..." you start. He liked this. Liked talking like this.</p><p>"Tell me" he orders as he starts to go faster, biting your neck.</p><p>"Because. You're the only one who gets to make me cum. Remember?" You breathlessly say.</p><p>He stops what he's doing. Had you said something wrong? You looked confused.</p><p>"Turn around" he says.</p><p>You get off the counter and turn around. The second you do he bends you over and exposes you to him.</p><p>"Was that the right answer?" You ask.</p><p>"Yes" he says and you hear him drop to his knees behind you. He brought his mouth to your pussy from behind. Wasting no time before he starts to lick you. It's different from this angle. He uses his hands to hold your butt.</p><p>He's too good at this. He dips his tongue into you. Lapping you up. He brings a hand around and starts to rub your clit. You cant get enough of him. You close your eyes as your orgasm builds. Moaning as you do. He licks you and rubs you perfectly and you cum. He doesn't stop yet. He never does. He always draws as much out of you as he can.</p><p>You start to move but he gets up and pushes you back down and undone his zipper.</p><p>"Don't move" he orders.</p><p>He was going to go hard and fast. He was in that type of mood. Last night was amazing but there was something different about him when he just used you like this.</p><p>He places himself and pushes in slowly but fully. Grunting as he did. Your arms were infront of you holding the other end of the counter. He put his arm around your hips and started to pound into you. His grip tight and his thrusts hard.</p><p>He was panting behind you. He continued at this pace and you felt full. You moaned and said his name. You could tell how much he liked this. He hammered into you recklessly. You wriggled but not to get away. He reaches for your hands and pulled them behind your back with one of his. The other holding you in place by your hip.</p><p>This angle was perfect. He repeatedly hit that spot inside you over and over again. The both of you moaning loudly. You felt so wet as he drove into you.</p><p>"Do you like it when I make you cum baby?" He asks as if he didnt know the answer.</p><p>"Mmmm" was all you could say.</p><p>"Yeah. Good!" He says pounding harder. His grip on you began to hurt.</p><p>"That's how I'll know you wont leave me again. Because you wont get to cum if you do" he says.</p><p>That's one of many reasons why you wont leave.</p><p>Your tummy was feeling that familiar sensation. You nodded with what he was saying.</p><p>He released your arms and they fell to your side. He pushed your hips so they were flush with the counter. He fucked you hard and fast. You scraped along the surface trying to hold onto something. Knowing you would cum soon.</p><p>He loved seeing you like this.</p><p>You moaned loudly as you came. Your tight pussy clamping down on him. You could hear him panting behind you. You felt weak. Like he took everything from you. But in the best way.</p><p>"Get on your knees" he says as he take his cock from inside you. You do as you're told. He strokes himself roughly. Coating his hand in your wetness.</p><p>You get to your knees and look up at him.</p><p>"Open" he says.</p><p>You open your mouth and he forces himself inside and holds the back of your head. Guiding you up and down. You taste yourself on him.</p><p>You suck hard and fast knowing he's close.</p><p>He's swearing under his breath as he looks down at you. He begins to come undone and fucks your face roughly. You had no complaints.</p><p>"Ah shit. Keep doing it like that" he says.</p><p>So you do. He's hitting the back of your throat and you're trying to keep up.</p><p>He slows his thrusts but you pick up the pace to compensate. You loved doing this to him.</p><p>He closes his eyes and you feel his cock pulse in your mouth. So you take as much of him in as possible. He growls at the feeling and it's a few more thrusts before he cums in your mouth. You don't stop yet not until he looks done. You swallow all of what he spills into your mouth and you lick the rest as he takes you off him.</p><p>You're still on your knees and he looks down at you. He picks you to your feet and catches his breath.</p><p>"You're always so beautiful. No matter what I do to you" he says.</p><p>You just smile.</p><p>"Finish your food" he says as he picks you to your feet.</p><p>"I'm full" you smile.</p><p>"Not yet" he winks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Knock Knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After food you and kylo went for a walk around his property. He seemed happy. He kissed you and held your hand. Seems you've found a happy medium between being kissed and cuddled and being pounded into mercilessly. The looming thought of the future hungover you though. Yes you'd spoken about it but you still felt uncertainty.</p><p>You didnt want him to lose all he had. For you. You didn't feel good enough. After him telling you about his past. He worked through all of that to teach and now he may lose that forever. What if he resented you for it.</p><p>You rang your mam to tell her you were going to stay over your friends again. You felt bad lying but you weren't ready to tell her. She had enough going on. She did seem to be doing a lot better and you didnt want to ruin that. Paul was away for 'work' when you asked about him she said she didnt want to discuss it over the phone but she would speak to you when you got home. You didn't want to get too exited that she was leaving him. But she seemed in that way of thinking.</p><p>Kylo had some work to do so you took the time to text friends back.</p><p>The girls suggested another sleepover to get in some extra practice before the game on Friday. They seemed happy and were having a date night tonight. You wondered how they'd take the news. That you and professor Ren were a thing. If Caspers reaction was anything to go by it didnt look good.</p><p>He'd also text you. You didnt like the idea of lying again but what choice did you have. You only had to lie for a little longer before Christmas break. Then hopefully you would be able to tell people. Maybe Kylo can look for a teaching job now. Get a head start on things. Just incase it went bad. Maybe it wouldn't be as big of a deal as you're thinking it would be?</p><p>Wishful thinking.</p><p>You'd left Kylo to his work. Not wanting to disturb him. You curled up on his sofa and put the tv on. Watching nothing in particular. You yawned realising how tired you are. This week had taken alot out of you.</p><p>You really didnt think you would get him back. And now you're at his home. Waiting for him to finish work. You felt like a real couple like this. It gave you hope that this could work.</p><p>Another hour passed and he emerged from his study. He had his glasses on. He was so cute when he wore them.</p><p>"Hi" you greet him.</p><p>"Hello sweetheart" he stood still with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"How's the grading going?" You ask knowing he was marking papers.</p><p>"Fine" he stayed where he was. Looking at you.</p><p>"What did I get?" You tease.</p><p>He chuckles.</p><p>"If you're about to tell me you've been sleeping with me to get a good grade, save it" he smiles at you.</p><p>"So an A?" You ask.</p><p>He chuckles again.</p><p>"A+ miss L/N" He walks toward you and you get to your knees on the sofa.</p><p>He captured both cheeks in his hands and looks down at you.</p><p>"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He asks.</p><p>It takes you back.</p><p>"A date?" You ask. How would that be possible.</p><p>"Yes it's what couples do on Saturday nights" he sarcastically explains.</p><p>You tut him and sit back down.</p><p>"You dont want to?" He asks.</p><p>"It's not that I don't want to. I mean I've never been on a date before. I just...how can we?" You wonder.</p><p>"Well it's simple really but seeing as you've never done it before I'll explain" he's playful. He turns you to face him.</p><p>"Step 1...we get dressed.<br/>Step 2...I drive us to a restaurant.<br/>Step 3...we eat.<br/>Step 4...we talk.<br/>Step 5...we drive back.<br/>Step 6... I fuck you until you cant move"</p><p>He says.</p><p>You smile and giggle.</p><p>"Can we just skip to 6?" You offer.</p><p>He tilts his head.</p><p>"If you like" he kisses your cheek.</p><p>"What? You don't want to be seen with me?" He questioned half joking.</p><p>"Of course I do. I just thought we agreed to wait. Plus I only have my school uniform. I feel that would be adding insult to injury" you say holding his hand.</p><p>He nods looking disappointed.</p><p>"Are you mad?" You ask.</p><p>"No" he says and pulls you into a hug.</p><p>You wanted to say yes. It sounded perfect. To be going on a date with Kylo Ren but it wasnt realistic yet.</p><p>"I do want to. Its really lovely of you to offer and we will as soon as I tell my mom and friends. If you still want to" you say.</p><p>"I'm just waiting on you angel" he plays with your hair.</p><p>"What shall we do instead?" He asks.</p><p>"Its up to you" you answer.</p><p>"Clearly not" he snips a bit.</p><p>You pull away from the hug and look at him.</p><p>He brushes it off with a chuckle and gets up.</p><p>"Please don't be like that?" You get up to follow him.</p><p>"I'm not, it's fine. I get it" he reaches the kitchen and pours a whiskey.</p><p>"Guess I can have a drink now knowing I wont be driving anywhere" he snips again.</p><p>You huff as he drinks.</p><p>"You said you understood!" You say firmly.</p><p>"I do" he says staring at you.</p><p>"Obviously" you answer back with an eye roll.</p><p>"Just because I understand it doesn't mean I have to like it" he finishes his drink and pours another.</p><p>"But it also doesn't mean you get to be mean to me" you tell him.</p><p>"Mean? You think this is mean?" He warns.</p><p>"Yes. I do" you told your arms.</p><p>"You're acting like a child" you say with a raised voice.</p><p>"Well maybe I'm spending too much time with you then" he says downing another drink.</p><p>Did he really just say that? Did he mean that? This is exaclty the kind of thing you were worried about.</p><p>You couldn't say anything back to that. The look in his eyes suggested he instantly regretted what he had said.</p><p>You moved away from him and began to walk away.</p><p>"Y/N wait I'm..." he starts.</p><p>With that you heard a knock at the door. You turned back to Kylo who looked equally confused.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Unwelcome Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Who is that?" You ask.</p><p>"I don't know" he replies.</p><p>"Are you expecting someone?" You wonder.</p><p>"No" he seems as confused.</p><p>'Knock knock'</p><p>"Should I hide while you answer?" You ask.</p><p>That thought hurts.</p><p>"No. Look whoever it is I'll get rid of them. You dont need to hide" he says making his way passed you to the door.</p><p>"No Kylo. Look whoever is here is here for a reason. You live in the middle of nowhere. If they're knocking it's for a reason" you state.</p><p>You push passed him and make your way to the study to hide. You give him a look of 'its fine' as you close the door. You wonder who it is. Its 7:00pm.</p><p>You hear him make his way to the door. Muffled you hear...</p><p>"Stacey. Hi."</p><p>Stacey?? Really!! Why is she here?</p><p>You hear her greet him and make her way inside without invitation. Why was she here. Did he invite her? Maybe when he didnt know youd come back to him.</p><p>It was muffled but you heard her obnoxious laugh and you wanted to take his letter opener and stab her in the neck.</p><p>You pressed your ear to the door intently.</p><p>"Why are you here?" You hear him ask.</p><p>"To see you" she says flirtatiously.</p><p>"Why?" He asks firmly.</p><p>"Well you left the other night without us getting to talk and so I thought I'd come by..." she says.</p><p>"I had something to deal with. I couldn't stay" he says.</p><p>You. You were what he had to deal with.</p><p>"Well you missed quite the night. Professor White had alot to say as usual..." she adds.</p><p>"Mm" he says.</p><p>"Well I'll tell you all about it if you pour me a glass of that whiskey you're drinking" she flirts again.</p><p>You feel your blood boil. You wanted to barge out of the study and choke her to death.</p><p>"Actually I have company so you need to leave he says.</p><p>You smile.</p><p>"Oh um ok sorry. I didnt know" she says embarrassed.</p><p>"Fine. But you should leave" he says.</p><p>"Um sure. Yea. I just guess I didn't think you would have someone here. You've never spoken about a girlfriend since you started at the school" she says.</p><p>"Somethings are private" he states.</p><p>"Yes right. Well I'm sorry. Where is this 'company' of your anyways?" She laughs challenging him.</p><p>"She waiting for me and I want to go to her. You need to go" he says.</p><p>You hear him close the front door. Ushering her out.</p><p>"Ok sure. If you ever get bored of your company. Let me know" shes still trying. Seriously?</p><p>"I'll never get bored of her" he says.</p><p>You hear the front door close and the sound of his footsteps grow closer as he approaches the study. You stood still not knowing what else to do. The door opens and he stands in the frame. Looking at you.</p><p>"Are you ok?" He asks not moving.</p><p>"Why was she here?" You ask.</p><p>"I don't know" is his honest answer.</p><p>"No?" You challenge him.</p><p>"No" he says moving forward.</p><p>"I want to go home" you say not really meaning it.</p><p>"Why?" He asks.</p><p>"Really?" You raise your eyebrows.</p><p>He approaches you but you back away.</p><p>"Take me home Kylo" you say.</p><p>"No" he plainly says.</p><p>"Fine. I'll walk" you storm passed him but he holds your wrist.</p><p>"Stop" he says loudly.</p><p>You pull away but it's no use.</p><p>"Did you ask her here?" You ask beginning to cry.</p><p>"Are you serious?"<br/>"No"<br/>"I didnt"<br/>He says a little annoyed.</p><p>"Has she been here before?" You just want clarity. Hes still holding your wrist.</p><p>"NO" He shouts.</p><p>Why is he yelling at you?</p><p>"Y/N no one has been here before" he confesses.<br/>"Just you" he adds.</p><p>You lower your head and begin to sob. You couldn't help it. Your tears poured from you with no effort.</p><p>"Baby please don't cry" he pulls you into his chest as you continue.</p><p>"Shhhh" he smooths over your back.</p><p>"I can't" you get out amongst cries.</p><p>"Cant?" He's filled with worry.</p><p>"Cant be without you" you say looking into his eyes.<br/>"I can't have anyone else think they're yours or you theirs. I can't be without you. I can't hide us. I can't do it" your tears are falling down your cheeks.</p><p>"I need you" you cry.</p><p>He holds you tightly.</p><p>"I'm yours angel. I've only ever been yours" he says wiping away your tears.</p><p>"What more can I do to prove that to you?" He pushes you away but only to look at you properly.</p><p>You're a crying mess but you can't help it.</p><p>"Look at me"<br/>"Do it" he says.</p><p>You look into his eyes.</p><p>"She means nothing to me do you understand? Nothing. I'm very close to getting something I've wanted for a long time. Wanted but didnt realise it" he says</p><p>"What?" You ask.</p><p>"Love" he says.</p><p>You look at him. He looked different. Vulnerable.</p><p>"You have it" you say whole heartedly.</p><p>"I do?" He asks.</p><p>"If you want it, from me?" You hope.</p><p>"Only from you" he leans down to kiss you.</p><p>"Don't leave me" he asks. But it's not about you leaving tonight.</p><p>"I won't. Ever. I promise" you say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. That's Not What That Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You held each other like that for a while.</p><p>"Come on let's go sit down. I'll make you some food" he says walking out of the study.</p><p>You dont move to follow him. He looks back at you.</p><p>"Look Y/N I'm sorry for what I said ok and I really don't know why she was coming" he says.</p><p>"It's not that" you shake your head</p><p>"Then what?" He asks softly.</p><p>"I'm scared" you confess.</p><p>By now he's made his way back to you and holds your hands to make you look at him.</p><p>"Scared to tell people?" He asks.</p><p>"No" you say placing your hands on his chest.<br/>"Scared that you'll regret this. That you'll realise I'm not enough and get fed up, or bored of me. Like Stacey said" you say.</p><p>He takes a deep breath in.</p><p>"Angel. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't know it's you I'm with. She doesn't know a single thing about you" he kisses your cheek.</p><p>You nod.</p><p>"I will never regret this. Ever. You're the single most important thing in my life and that will never change. You are more than enough. I'm the one who should be worried about these things... you're beyond beautiful. You're intelligent and funny and brave. You have so much to offer and I can't imagine why you've chosen me" he pulls you closes.</p><p>You needed to hear that</p><p>"Please don't be scared. I'm here. I'll take care of you" he squeezes you and you squeeze back.</p><p>"Now let's get you fed and watered" he says.</p><p>"Like I'm your pet?" You ask.</p><p>"Mmm there's an idea" he smirks.</p><p>You didnt want to dwell on the argument or the unwelcomed visitor. You just wanted to enjoy being with him.</p><p>"What are you cooking?" You ask.</p><p>"Let's see what we have and you can choose" he says as you reach the kitchen.</p><p>"Can I help you cook?" You offer.</p><p>"Hmm can you cook?" He asks.</p><p>"I can learn" you shove him playfully.</p><p>That evening was lovely. You'd helped him cook and you talked more about your life and plans for the future. You spoke about your dad and how he was a writer. You wanted to go to college and study that. He was supportive. You told him that he also left you money as Kylos parents had but you wouldn't get it until you were 18. So providing you get good grades you can pretty much go anywhere to study. He said he'd come with you and you'd have a life together. You wanted to run with this fantasy.</p><p>You asked to watch a horror movie and cuddle. So that's what you did. No matter what. He always had to be touching you. You could shift positions and he would always place a hand on you or pull you to him. You didn't want it to end.</p><p>You stared at him as he sipped his drink.</p><p>"What's in that head of yours?" He asks without looking from the t.v.</p><p>"You" you say as you take the drink from him and set it down.</p><p>You get on top of him as he's seated. He immediately holds your hips as you run your fingers through his hair.</p><p>"Are you still worried?" He asks.</p><p>You shake your head.</p><p>"Good" he says and runs his hand up your back.</p><p>"Will you have sex with me now?" You ask quickly.</p><p>He raises his eyebrows.</p><p>"You don't have to" you say and you try to get off.</p><p>"Stay where you are" he orders holding you back on him.</p><p>"I just dont ever know how to ask" you get shy all of a sudden.<br/>"Just incase you don't want to or something" you add.</p><p>"I always want to" he says moving his hip up so you can feel his growing cock.</p><p>He puts his hands under your top and touches your skin.</p><p>"Arms up" he says.</p><p>He takes it off and touches you again. His head leaned back. He just looks at you. All over you start to unbutton his shirt. You snake your fingers under the material and feel his chest. He moves and takes it off. Pulling your neck to him and kisses it. His lips on your skin feels amazing.</p><p>Everything about him was amazing. He pushes you down onto his groin with his hand on your hip and he starts to kiss down your collar bones.</p><p>You grind back a bit trying to get friction. He laughs.</p><p>"You're always so eager" he coos.</p><p>"Sorry" you stop what you were doing.</p><p>"Don't ever be sorry for that baby" he says as he moves your hips back and forth and he puts pressure down so you can feel his hardness through his trousers with your pussy. You had knickers on but it felt like you could feel him.</p><p>"Mmm" you moan quietly.</p><p>He continues to grind you on himself. The material of your underwear catching on his zipper. But it felt incredible. He bucked up a bit and brought you down hard.</p><p>"Why does this feel nice?" You ask as you moan.</p><p>He doesn't answer but smiles. He loops one arm around your waist and you rest your hands on his chest.</p><p>He rocks you back and forth and you can feel he's fully hard now. Your clit began to pulse. His other hand was holding your thigh. His fingers digging into your skin as he continued to move you.</p><p>"Does it still feel nice baby?" He asks.</p><p>You nod furiously not wanting to stop. He pushes you down hard and moves you over himself now feeling how wet this has made you. You start to moan as he bucks up into you again. You feel it build. It surprises you but you love the feeling. You close your eyes as he carries on.</p><p>"Do you want me to make you cum like this or with my cock inside you?" He asks. Always so confident.</p><p>"Both" you moan out.</p><p>He smiles as you open your eyes.</p><p>"Both" he nods and moves you faster. You lean forward and rest your forehead on his.</p><p>Your tummy has butterflies and your cheeks go red.</p><p>"That's it baby" he encouraged.</p><p>He was yet again doing all the work and you were getting the credit.</p><p>"Lean back" he says.</p><p>When you do he holds both hands on your hips not letting you move away from the contact. He pushes you back and forth firmly and you're grinding on his cock. You know you're going to cum and moan as he continues. Your hands resting on his knees as you lean back.</p><p>You cum just as he rolls you over his hardness. You cry out as he looks at you.</p><p>"Good girl" he says as he slows.</p><p>He undoes his trousers and holds his cock in his hand.</p><p>"Push your knickers to the side" he says with urgency. You do and you feel your wetness on your fingers.</p><p>He runs the head of his cock up and down your folds until its coated and moves to be inside you. You're still holding your knickers to the side as he leans you back and pushes himself slightly inside you.</p><p>He brings you down on him and you watch his cock sink into you.</p><p>He grunts and holds a breath.</p><p>He feels so big all of the time but especially when he hasn't opened you up before.</p><p>"Is that ok?" He asks.</p><p>"Yes" you nod enthusiastically</p><p>He pushes more inside and holds your back to lower you. You lean forward. Both hands on his chest.</p><p>He begins to thrust up into you slowly. When he's fully inside you. You wriggle to accommodate his size.</p><p>He groans as you do so you decide to move up and down. His hands now holding your waist.</p><p>"Mmm" he moans.</p><p>You didnt know if you were doing it right. Whether you were going fast enough. But he seemed to like it so you carried on.</p><p>He's groaning as you pick up the pace. Leaning to kiss you. His kiss is rough and you kiss back equally as hard.</p><p>He's panting as you ride him.</p><p>"So good for me" he says as he sucks your nipples.</p><p>You can feel the head of his dick hitting inside you. It felt different. Like the angle was different.</p><p>You slow down slightly to get rid of the weird feeling.</p><p>He continues to play with you.</p><p>As you bounce up and down you feel odd again so you slow right down.</p><p>He looks up at you.</p><p>"Do you want me to do it?" He offers and begins to thrust up into you..</p><p>"Umm no...I..." you trail off.</p><p>"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" He asks and he stops completely.</p><p>"Not exactly. I just..." you add.</p><p>He lifts you up and takes you off his cock.</p><p>"Baby tell me if it doesn't feel good. We can stop. Or do it a way you like" he says as he sits you back down but not on his cock.</p><p>"It just feels different. Like I was going to pee" you say looking down.</p><p>"Aw baby" he chuckles.</p><p>"Dont laugh" you say.</p><p>"I'm not. That's not what that is" he assured.</p><p>"Come on I'll show you" he moves you up and hovers you on his dick.</p><p>You look hesitant. You really didnt want to pee on him.</p><p>"Trust me" he says.</p><p>And you nod.</p><p>He pushes you down on him and starts to thrust up. That feeling is immediately back. And you knit your brows.</p><p>He's pounding into you hard and fast.</p><p>"Kylo I need to..." you feel embarrassed.</p><p>"Angel you need to trust me: he pleads.</p><p>You nod again.</p><p>It did feel good. You felt your pussy tighten the more he pounded. He kept going and then brought his hand to your neck.</p><p>You began to moan as he tilted you back. He started to growl as you contracted around him.</p><p>"Ah I feel like I'm going to cum" you say.</p><p>He's breathless as he continues his powerful thrusts but you wriggle again trying to get away from the other feeling.</p><p>"Stay still" he says. He keeps you still with his hand and continues to choke you.</p><p>You felt incredible. You wanted to cum so badly. But not like usual. More intense. You moan loudly as he fucks up into you.</p><p>"Ah please" you beg.</p><p>"You wont be long now just let it happen" he guides you. And you listen.</p><p>He holds you down and works inside you and then it happens. You cum so hard you feel dizzy. You feel your wetness run out of you and soak him.</p><p>Did you pee?</p><p>"Fuck. Yes. That's my good girl" he says as he plays with the wetness.</p><p>You're moaning still.</p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't help it" you get out amongst the choking and moaning.</p><p>"Shh you squirted for me baby. That's all. You did so good. So good" he says still playing with the wetness. He uses some to run over your clit as he continues his thrusts.</p><p>"Ah fuck baby I can't hold it. I need to cum" he says.</p><p>He brings the other hand around your neck. Squeezing using his pelvis to pound into you.</p><p>"Let's add to this wetness shall we?" He says but you don't feel ashamed right now.</p><p>You're forced to lean back as he pushes your neck. You rest your hands on his knees.</p><p>He growls as he cums. He cums deep inside you and gives a few more hard movements to makes sure all of him is inside you.</p><p>He releases your neck and runs his hands down your body. Youre both breathless.</p><p>"You're perfect Y/N" he says looking at the wet patch between you. He pulls you forward and you're cuddled to his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Yes Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You'd gotten cleaned up in the shower and he made you feel ok about what you just did. He made you feel comfortable and safe. You'd gotten in the shower and he had joined you. Washing your body and kissing you all over. He'd gotten hard again. You loved knowing this was the effect you had on him. You got to your knees in the shower and sucked his dick as the warm water trickled down. All you wanted was to make him feel good all of the time. He came in your mouth. You even loved the taste of him. Everything about him.</p><p>After the shower you got dressed in another of his tops. He'd set up a little table out the garden with wine and candles. You would never have guessed he had this side to him when you first met him. The evening was perfect and you'd talked endlessly about all kinds of things. It had gotten late so Kylo made you go to bed. Saying you needed your rest. He doted on you.</p><p>You both crawled into bed where he played with your hair as you fell asleep.</p><p>Sunday morning was practically gone by the time you woke up. He'd gotten up before you to do some work but did it in the bedroom so he'd be near you. When you woke he put his work down to join you back at bed. Your skin was warm and he kissed you as he climbed on top of you. He was licking you before you had a chance to fully wake up. Everytime you had sex you felt closer and closer to him. You couldn't wait for the week to be over so you could start to be a real couple.</p><p>You did worry about the effects but the perks of having him far outweighed any negativity it may cause.</p><p>You made him stay at bed after he'd fucked you while you made him breakfast. It was nothing special but you wanted to try and show him he didn't have to do everything.</p><p>You both enjoyed breakfast at bed and stayed a while.</p><p>Casper called you to check in and see how you were. Kylo was there while you answered the call. Hes usually jealous of your friendship with Casper but he seemed ok now. Knowing you and him would be together soon. Properly together.</p><p>You didnt feel bad about lying to Casper. You knew you were doing it for a reason.</p><p>The day went far too quickly. Tomorrow you'd be back at school and back to pretending you weren't having an affair with your professor.</p><p>Kylo had asked you if you wanted to go home or have him take you home before school monday and as much as you wanted to see your mom and see what was going on with Paul you just weren't ready to say goodbye to Kylo yet. You wouldn't get to sleep over in the week because you'd be too busy.</p><p>You had schoolwork to catch up on. Practice after school etc. So you decided to stay. He seemed happy and picked you up and wrapped you around him.</p><p>You couldn't keep your hands off each other you felt sore from how many times you'd had sex but the feel of him inside you was too good to resist.</p><p>You had a shower before bed and Kylo had washed your school clothes ready. He even ironed them.</p><p>How cute.</p><p>You fell asleep in his arms and woke on monday morning already missing your days together.</p><p>He took you home. Casper hadn't seen this time. Thankfully. The car ride to school with him is good. He wanted to make sure you and him were still friends. You were for now anyways. You doubted he'd want to be when everyone found out.</p><p>Before Casper picked you up you had the chance to talk to your mom. She confirmed what you thought. About paul. She didn't want to go into it but she told you she was leaving him. She gave you the option of you both staying in this town and moving out of Pauls or to move away. You wanted to stay wherever Kylo was. But if he wasnt going to be able to teach here maybe moving would be a good idea. You told her you would think about it. She seemed ok with that.</p><p>You spoke to the girls and Casper before class. You plan to meet after school to practice. It was exiting. You were aware though that all this could change soon enough.</p><p>Professor Rens class. The past week you'd hated it. Hated seeing him. Knowing you'd lost him, but now as he taught the class you couldn't help but smile. Not in an obvious way. After all Casper was keeping an eye on you.</p><p>You planned to have lunch with the trio but when Kylo had texted you to meet him in his study, your plans changed. You told the trio you had to ring your mom to speak about paul.</p><p>The second he opened the door of his office he pulled you inside and closed the door</p><p>"I don't have alot of time" you said.</p><p>"Then I'd better make you cum quickly" he said bending you over his desk.</p><p>He was surprisingly gentle even though he was touching you fast. And as promised you did cum quickly. He could time your orgasms perfectly. He came inside you telling you how much he wanted to know you were walking around with his cum in you for the rest of the day.</p><p>The rest of school was a blur. You couldn't stop thinking about him. Even at practice after school. He was in your head. He texted you before he left asking you to come with him after practice but you'd made an promise to go for food with the trio.</p><p>He understood and told you to have fun. It was still important to you to make an effort with your friends. Casper again drops you home and you thank him.</p><p>You hadn't heard from Kylo since you'd been out, but you didn't expect to. He wasnt much for texting.</p><p>You and your mom had a good catch up and she was definitely leaving Paul. She planned to rent a house close to the school while you both figured out what to do.</p><p>You were ready for bed so he said goodnight.</p><p>You got to your room and decided to text Kylo.</p><p>"I missed you today" you say.</p><p>"So did i" he responds a few minutes later.</p><p>"Good" you text back.</p><p>"Tutoring tomorrow miss L/N" he responds.</p><p>"Yes sir" you reply and crawl into bed.</p><p>You knew exactly what he meant by that. Yes it would be hard to convince Casper it was professional but you needed to be with Kylo. You had to tell him about your mom. Besides all of that you just wanted to see him.</p><p>So that was the plan.</p><p>You couldn't wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. I Told You Not To Do That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up exited for the day. You couldn't wait to see Kylo. You made extra effort with his you looked today. You were looking forward to his class but mainly for tutoring. You wouldn't have to rush being with him like yesterday. You told Casper tutoring was starting and he seemed concerned. You assured him it was just for school and you and Kylo were over.</p><p>You felt a tinge of guilt as he said he trusted you.</p><p>His class was good. He looked at you like he couldn't wait to get you alone. And soon enough he did. You were in his office again with his lips on yours.</p><p>His kiss was hungry.</p><p>He took all of your clothes off and layed you down on the sofa he had in his office. He spread your legs open and licked your pussy slowly. You ran your fingers through his hair as he did.</p><p>"That feels good" you said.</p><p>"Yeah?" He asks as he begins to suck your clit. He adds his fingers and curls them inside you continuing his sucking. You arched your back as he deepened his fingers.</p><p>"Don't cum" he says.</p><p>"Hmm" you mumble.<br/>He licked. Edging you.<br/>He continued fingering you but stopped the attention on your clit.</p><p>Kissing up your tummy reaching your breasts. Licking your nipples before bringing his lips to kiss your mouth. You kissed back and he bit your lip. His fingers were working you up to your release.</p><p>"I said don't cum" he reminds you.</p><p>You whimper as you try to fight it. He looks down at you. Naked beneath him you can see his bulge in his trousers. You reach out and smooth over it as he continues to finger you. You start to tense around him and he smirks.</p><p>"Please. I need to?!" You ask permission.</p><p>"I said no" he says.</p><p>You huff.</p><p>"So spoilt" he teases you taking his wet fingers from inside you.</p><p>"Open your mouth" he says and pushes both fingers inside.</p><p>"Suck them clean" he orders so you do. Hoping he'll put his dick inside you if you do as he says.</p><p>"Turn over" was his next order.</p><p>You do and he pushes your face down and moves your butt in the air. He unzips his trousers and pumps himself in his hand.</p><p>He has your head pinned down by holding up your neck. He gets behind you and pushes all the way into you with a growl. You moan out as he does. He's huge.<br/>"You're so good at taking me. Like you were meant to" he says while he slowly withdraws from you and back in again and again.</p><p>You feel the need to cum again. It's quicker because you were so close from his fingers.</p><p>He brings both his hands to your hips and thrusts into you. Your knot in your tummy is tightening and you need to cum.</p><p>"Please" you beg.<br/>"Please what baby?" He taunts.<br/>"Please let me cum?" You cry out.<br/>"Already? Hm. I dont know" hes playing with you.<br/>"I can't stop it if you keep doing this" you argue.<br/>"Yes you can" hes cruel.<br/>"Please let me?" You beg again.<br/>"No" he says as he picks up the pace. He's pounding into you fast and you try to change the angle as not to cum.<br/>"Still" he orders.<br/>He can feel your pussy fluttering around him.<br/>"Don't you dare" he shouts at you.<br/>But it's too late. You tense up and cum all around him as he fucks into you. You moan out as the pleasure increases.<br/>He chuckles.</p><p>"I told you not to do that yet" he says.</p><p>You're coming down from your high.</p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't help it" you say.</p><p>He's going deep into you as he continues but then he slows and pulls half way out of you. You feel a sting on your backside as he smacks your butt.</p><p>"Ouch" you say and move away but he holds you in place. His cock inside you as he sparks you again.</p><p>You wriggle away but he's too strong. He does it again and again. You moan with the feeling.</p><p>"One more" he says and you nod. He brings his hand down once more. Harder than the others. He starts to move you back and forth on his dick again. Sinking all the way in and smoothing your butt as he did. He pounds into you hard and fast. He feels incredible. Even though you're sore and sensitive from cumming.</p><p>He begins to grunt and groan as he plows into you.</p><p>"Ah fuck you feel good. My naughty little girl. Not doing as she's told" hes ruthless.</p><p>"Fuck" he says as he drives his cum into you and slows to a stop. He moves you to his side as he sits on the sofa and pulls a blanket over you.</p><p>"Sorry I came" you say.<br/>"Are you?" He asks.<br/>You shake your head no and smile.<br/>"Didnt think so" he holds you close as you watch the rest of lunch break come to an end.</p><p>"Stay with me tonight?" He asks.<br/>"Yes" you say looking up at him.<br/>"Yeah?" He seems surprised.<br/>"Is that not the answer you wanted?" You ask.<br/>"Of course it is. I'm just not used to it being that easy to get you" he teases.<br/>"Well itll be alot easier after we tell people" you say hopeful.<br/>"You'll have me whenever you want me then" you add.<br/>"All the time then" he says kissing your forehead. You smile.<br/>"I have to go" you say and begin to get dressed. He looks at you as you do.<br/>"Shall I wait by my car for you?" He asks.</p><p>"Um no. Casper will still have to take me home" you say apologetically. He nods.</p><p>"Ok. Let me know when to come for you" he says raising to his feet and cupping your face in his hands you tilt up to kiss him.</p><p>"I can't wait" you say as you leave his office.</p><p>You got changed after your shower when you got home but packed your school clothes for tomorrow. Another sleepover at professor Rens. Another night of lying to your mother about where you were.</p><p>"Just a little longer" you said to yourself.</p><p>You texted him and he was going to wait in the usual spot up the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. One Of Many</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to his was nice. He put on music for you and held your thigh, smoothing up and down.</p><p>"Thank you for coming to get me" you said</p><p>"My pleasure angel" he says.</p><p>You got inside. It felt cold outside so you were glad to see Kylo had put the fire on ready. You smiled as he took off your coat.</p><p>"Go and sit down. Warm up. I'll bring you a glass of wine if you're wanting one"</p><p>You nod.</p><p>He brings a bottle and two glasses. He fills his and gives you a half one. You roll your eyes.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that miss L/N you shouldn't be having any" he tuts.</p><p>"There's alot of things I shouldn't be doing professor" you tease.</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>Your phone rings. Its Casper. You answer it.</p><p>"Hey" you greet him.</p><p>"Hey how are you?" He asks.</p><p>"I'm good you?"</p><p>"Yeah all good. Just checking the plans for the game Friday" he says.</p><p>"Plans?" You ask.</p><p>"Yeah the girls are in panic mode and insisting you practice before school. At lunch. After school." He says.</p><p>You laugh and say...</p><p>"So basically if I'm breathing I'm practicing?"</p><p>"Yep that's the idea" he laughs too.</p><p>"Ok well I'm busy tonight with my mom but tomorrow morning I can meet early and then during break and after if that's the plan?" You agree.</p><p>Kylos looking at you with a straight face.</p><p>"Ok cool. I'm with them now. We would have picked you up but if you're with your mom that's cool" he says.</p><p>"Yeah we're just hanging out" you lie.</p><p>"Right so I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow?"</p><p>"Ughh 6:30? That's gonna suck" you laugh again.</p><p>"You gotta do what you gotta do Y/N" he says.</p><p>"True. Ok see you tomorrow. Goodnight"</p><p>You hang up the phone. Seeing Kylo with a straight face.</p><p>"Is everything ok?"<br/>"Is it about getting picked up at 6:30?"<br/>"I can go home now if it's easier?" You offer.</p><p>"It's not that" he starts sipping his wine.</p><p>"Then what?" You ask.</p><p>"You lied"<br/>"To him about where you are" he says.</p><p>"Well yea. You know I lie about it?" You say.</p><p>"But it seemed so easy for you" he says.</p><p>"What do you mean?" You're getting a little defensive.</p><p>"I dont want us. This. To turn you into someone you're not. You're not a liar Y/N and I dont want to make you one" he says.</p><p>"You haven't. I lied for a reason. To protect people. Including you"</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>"I don't want to be protected from this. I want to be with you. I want more" he confesses.</p><p>"So do I Kylo" you take his hand in yours.</p><p>"Do you think you'll be comfortable with telling your mother soon? I know we said we would wait until Christmas break to see how things go but my feelings for you arent going to change they're getting stronger" he says.</p><p>You smile.</p><p>"Mine are too. If that were possible" you kiss his hand.</p><p>"Yeah" you nod. "I'm ready"<br/>"Can we just get the game out of the way first. Then I'll tell my mom and then my friends"</p><p>"You will?" He looks so happy.</p><p>"Yes I will. I want to. I want to be with you. Properly" you say and kiss him.</p><p>He kisses back.</p><p>"I don't want you to feel pressured" he says as he kisses your neck. You've moved to straddle him.</p><p>"I don't at all. I want this. I want you".</p><p>He stands up picking you up and your legs wrap around his waist. He's holding you up by your butt and kissing you. Passionately.</p><p>He walks with you to his room and lowers you on the bed. He undose your trousers and you take off your top. He kisses your calf and trails his hand up to part your legs.</p><p>"Will you take off your clothes? Please?" You ask. You wanted all of his body on all of yours. He nods and takes his clothes off.</p><p>He runs his fingers up and down his cock as he looks at you. Then he sinks down on the floor bringing your pussy to his face and kisses it.</p><p>You chuckle and he smiles.</p><p>"Mine" he says.</p><p>"Yours" you agree.</p><p>He's slow with his tongue and fingers. It feels so intimate. He's kissing away and licking you perfectly. Dipping in his fingers as he does. You simply cannot get enough of this man. He uses the pad of his thumb to rub over your clit and pushes his fingers inside you. You didn't know if you were allowed to cum. You prop up on your elbows and look down at him.</p><p>"Something on your mind angel?" He asks with that smirk of his.</p><p>"Can I?" You look at him desperately.</p><p>He nods.</p><p>"You wont spank me if I do will you?" You ask.</p><p>"Not unless you want me to" he offers.</p><p>You shake your head no. You wanted him like this. He was being so sweet and gentle. You were glad of it. You felt sore after the last few days. He nodded and went back to his sweet deliberate licks and soon you came. He carried on licking and only stopped when you ran your fingers through his hair.</p><p>"You're done?" He asks getting up.</p><p>You nod and he highers you on the bed and lays beside you.</p><p>"Wait no. Not done done. Just done with that part" you clarify.</p><p>He did know you were sore. He was trying not to fuck you.</p><p>"Its fine baby. I've been rough with you the last few days. Just lay down and rest" he turns you on your side and spoons you as he put a blanket over you. You could feel his hard cock in your back. He kisses your shoulder.</p><p>"But I want to do more" you say.<br/>He chuckles but just holds you.<br/>"You don't feel like it?" You ask.<br/>He pushes his hard cock more into your back.<br/>"No not at all" he says sarcastically.<br/>"Then can we?" You turn to look at him.<br/>"Please" you ask.<br/>He's torn. You really want to feel him. You're not going to be able to see him for the next few days due to practice.<br/>"Ok. Stay the way you are and I'll be gentle with you baby" he says as he lines himself up from behind you.<br/>He slowly pushes into you halfway. He was right you did feel sore but you needed him. He pulls out slowly and back again. He held your hip lightly with one hand and slipped the other arm under you to hold your hand.<br/>"Mmm" you say.<br/>"Ok?" He checks.</p><p>You nod and he carries on at this pace. He's stretching you as always but you loved it. He kisses your neck and thrusts more of his cock inside. He holds you closes as he does. Kissing your neck and grunting into your ear as his rhythm builds.</p><p>"Does this feel ok angel?"</p><p>"Yes" you nod and start to feel warm.</p><p>You could feel his cock inside you. Moving back and forth. Resting on your side you felt relaxed and him kissing you and holding you like this made you feel so close to him.</p><p>He brought the hand from your hip to between your legs where he gently rubbed. You mean out at the added sensation.</p><p>"Good?" He asks.<br/>"Mhmm" is all you can say.</p><p>He's slow but deliberate with his thrusts and your warm feeling takes over you again and you cum. Gripping the hand he was holding you with as he kept going. He takes the hand from your clit and places it on your shoulder close to your neck. He usually grips your neck hard but he didn't this time. He just pushes you gently down onto his cock as he thrusts. Looking for his own release. He was panting and groaning as his pace quickened. You didn't mind. It didn't hurt much and you knew he would cum soon.</p><p>"Ahh baby you feel so good taking my cock" he says squeezing your shoulder. He pounds harder knowing he's close.</p><p>"Kylo..." you start.</p><p>"Yeah? ... too hard?" He asks slowing.</p><p>"No no keep doing it like that. I just want to ask... will you cum inside me again?"</p><p>He smiles and continues.</p><p>"Yes baby. I'll cum inside you" He's breathing heavily. He picks up the pace and the noises fill the air. He's kissing your neck and bites down as he cums. Hes groaning into you as he fills you up.</p><p>He slips out of you after a few moments. But holds you in this close position.</p><p>He kisses down your spine and strokes your arms. You love how affectionate he is.</p><p>"You should sleep Y/N you have a busy few days ahead and then the game on Friday night" he says as he layers blankets on you.</p><p>"Are you coming?" You ask.</p><p>"Give me a few minutes and I'll try again" he smiles.</p><p>He can be so silly.<br/>You laugh.</p><p>"I mean are you coming to the game?"</p><p>"Do you want me there?" He asks.</p><p>"Well do you normally go?"</p><p>"To watch a bunch of high school students play football?"<br/>"No I don't normally go" he says</p><p>"Well theres cheerleaders too" you tease.</p><p>"There's only one cheerleader I'm interested in and that is you miss L/N" he kisses you.</p><p>"Good. So you'll come then?" You ask.</p><p>"I'll come for you yes" he agrees.</p><p>"Its a date then" you smile.</p><p>"Mmm. One of many" he says as he brings you closer to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days went so fast. You barely had time to think. Between schools and practice, you hadn't even gotten to so much as kiss Kylo. You missed him but kept reminding yourself that after Friday you could start to be in a normal relationship. You just needed to get through the big game with no incidence.</p><p>You had gotten to speak to Kylo over the phone at night. His voice made you feel better and the one hour a day where he taught you in class was a godsend.</p><p>You and your mom had sorted things about Paul. You found a house close to school. You just hoped Kylo would get to stick around.</p><p>Friday night rolled around and you were nervous. You arrived early to the field and soon enough the crowds started coming in and filling the bleachers. You looked around and you saw your mom. She gave you a wave and a thumbs up. You were exited. The players were warming up on the field. You kept looking around for him but couldn't see him.</p><p>Did he change his mind?</p><p>Just then you saw him. He was staring at you smiling. You gave him a sly wave and he made a shocked face to mock you. But waved back.</p><p>Then Casper jogged up to you looking to where you were staring. He saw Kylo.</p><p>"That's not what you think" you say.</p><p>Now is not the time for this.</p><p>Casper nods but doesn't look convinced. Courtney and Dione join you and you have a group pep talk. You were feeling scared but seeing your mom and Kylo in the audience made you want to perform.</p><p>It was time for you to do one of your routines. The adrenaline was intense and you looked out at Kylo as you did it. He looked impressed. The routine went so quickly and you all nailed it. You were so proud of yourself you couldn't take the smile off your face. Now it was time for the actual game. You watched the players run out to the field. Casper was captain so you saw him first. The game started and it was exiting.</p><p>You hadn't had many games like this at your other school. You looked again to Kylo and he was looking at you. All you wanted was to run up to him and kiss him. But you had to get through this first. And it was fun. Your school was winning and Casper was doing so well.</p><p>Half time and it was the cheerleaders time to to another routine. Kylo didn't take his eyes off of you. You tried to focus but you just looked back. As you wrapped up your routine and the second half was about to begin you took another look. He was smiling like an idiot. He'd come for you.</p><p>You were snapped out of your fantasy by Casper calling you. He shakes his head. He had seen the staring between you and Kylo. This wasnt good. But he had to start to play.</p><p>The second half was brutal. Casper seemed to be on a mission. He looked over at you alot and back to Kylo. Your school was still winning and you were in the last 10 minutes of the game. You stole a few more glances but mainly to check he was ok and had seen what Casper was doing.</p><p>The last 5 minutes were a race to score. Casper was out to win and he scored the final points. You all cheered as the buzzer went. You were thrilled for the team. But Casper didn't seem too happy as he approached you.</p><p>The crowd was still cheering as he reached you.</p><p>"Congratulations" you say with a big smile.</p><p>"Don't" he says.</p><p>"Don't?" You ask.</p><p>"I gave you a chance" he says as the crowd simmers down.</p><p>You look over to Courtney and Dione feeling nervous.</p><p>"Casper look I dont know what you think..." you try.</p><p>"What I think Y/N is that you're still fucking professor Ren" he shouts over the crowd and everyone turns to you.</p><p>The girls look at each other in shock and then back to you and then Kylo. Hes making his way to the field. You look at your mom who looks equally shocked.</p><p>Kylo walks up to you on the field and holds out his hand for you to take it.</p><p>"Fuck off dude shes not going with you" Casper says to Kylo.</p><p>Kylo lowers his hand looking ready to kill Casper.</p><p>"Casper dont!" You say</p><p>"Don't what? Try and protect you from this creep?" He says back to you in disgust.</p><p>"That's not how this is" you scream at him.</p><p>"No? Because I think everyone here would agree with me" he says looking around.</p><p>"Y/N come with me" Kylo says holding his hand out again. Hes trying not to lose his temper. You go to reach for his hand.</p><p>But Casper stops you.</p><p>"Seriously? Leave her the fuck alone professor Ren. Leave her be with someone her own age. Like me" he says.</p><p>You see red in Kylos eyes and he no longer has his hand out for you. He's made a fist with it instead and he punches Casper hard. Casper falls to the ground.</p><p>"Kylo no!" You shout.</p><p>He looks at you.</p><p>The whole crowd is whispering.</p><p>Casper gets up and goes to hit Kylo but you get in the way.</p><p>"STOP IT!!!" you've never screamed so loud in your life.</p><p>You look at Casper with tears in your eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. I Know Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looks back at you. Kylo behind you not knowing what to do. All he wanted to do was defend you. Protect you.</p><p>"How could you" you say not knowing if it was to Casper or Kylo.</p><p>Casper looks in your eyes seeing how hurt you are.</p><p>"Y/N I ... I'm sorry. I thought I was looking out for you. I thought he was just using you"</p><p>You hear Kylo breathing heavily behind you.</p><p>"You thought that because you never gave me a change to tell you how it really was. Yes ok. It looks bad but it's not a school girl crush ok. Its real. What me and him have..." you look back at Kylo. The crowd quiet now. Looking on.</p><p>"Its love" you add.</p><p>You turn to Kylo. He looked scared but not for him. For you. This was not what you had planned. Plus him hitting Casper was not something you wanted. You looked over his shoulder to your mother. You gave her an apologetic look. She makes her way down to you.</p><p>You walk passes Kylo. Passed the girls to your mom. Kylos sure he's lost you now. He feels empty inside. Like his life has ended.</p><p>"Mom" you say weakly.</p><p>You begin to cry. All he wants to do is go to you. Your mom pulls you in for a hug.</p><p>"Sweetheart. I dont pretend to get this. And I can't say I understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me if you were feeling this way" she says.</p><p>"I don't know mom I dont know" you cry into her.</p><p>Kylo fights all he has not to go to you. But he knows better. You need your mom and friends. Not him. He forces himself to leave. Walking away through the crowd of onlookers. Not caring about their whispers. Feeling so much guilt for what he's caused. He should never have done this to you. This was his fault. He'd never put you in this position again. He would leave town. Hopefully the stigma would leave with him. He'd never been in love before. But as he made it to the parking lot he knew now he was in love. Deep love. He knew he loved you but now he knew it went beyond that. He needed you to be happy. He couldn't be the reason you cried. Ever again.</p><p>He reached his car ready to put her first.</p><p>"Kylo" he heard his name being called.</p><p>By you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. You Smile And Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looks up and sees you. Standing there crying. Looking lost. He just stands still.</p><p>"You're leaving?" You ask.</p><p>"I..." he starts.</p><p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" You scream at him. Even louder than on the field.</p><p>"How could you. You're a fucking cunt" you continue to yell.</p><p>"How could you leave me here all alone? After everything you've done and said to me. To make me feel like we were in this together you and I" you shout through your tears.</p><p>He makes his way to you quickly.</p><p>"No. Dont!! Don't come near me" you sob.</p><p>"I left because I was trying to do the right thing by you" he yells back at you but not at you. It's to himself. He just needed to yell.</p><p>"The right thing? How can leaving me be the right thing? What is it going to take for you to realise we need to be together. It's the only thing that feels right" you choke out.</p><p>"Shhh ok ok" he reaches you and you weakly push him away.</p><p>"I thought after me hitting him. After your mom and friends knowing. After being publicly outted youd never want to see me again" he says.</p><p>"So instead of talking to me about it. You make all of my decisions for me?" You challenge.</p><p>"No. No that's not it. Everything I've done has been for you" he says.</p><p>You continue to cry. You're holding him at arms length.</p><p>"Angel breathe" he says holding the arm that was outstretched.</p><p>"I can't' you yell again.</p><p>"I can't breathe without you. I cant think. I cant eat. I can't do anything without you"</p><p>He looks shocked.</p><p>"This cant be a surprise to you" you add.</p><p>"It is" he says.</p><p>"Why?' You ask.</p><p>Because I don't deserve you to feel that way about me" he says.</p><p>"Stop it!!!"<br/>"Just stop it"<br/>"Whether you feel you deserve it or not is irrelevant"<br/>"I feel it"<br/>"I feel it so deeply it hurts" you cant stop crying.</p><p>"I feel it too" he says.</p><p>You shake your head no.</p><p>"I do"<br/>"I do"<br/>"Y/N" he says.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I caused a scene. I'm sorry for anything I have ever done that's made you feel like I wont die without you. Because I would. I would die" he tells you and forces you into his arms.</p><p>You sob into him.</p><p>"Take me home" you say.</p><p>"Ok" he looks disappointed.</p><p>"No. I mean your home" you clarify.</p><p>He takes you to his car and drives you to his home. The car ride is silent. Your phone goes off a few times and you read your messages. The girls texted to say they support you if you want to be with the hot teacher. You laugh lightly. He looks over to read what they've sent. Casper texts you to apologise and says itll be hard but he can try and get used to it.</p><p>When you spoke to your mom on the field. Before running out to chase Kylo. She'd told you she would always be there for you and no matter what you decided to do she would always love and protect you.</p><p>You wouldn't call it a blessing exactly but it was as good as you could ask for.</p><p>You arrived at his and your tears had dried up but stained your face.</p><p>He led you inside and offered you a bath. You declined just wanting to lay down. So he took you to his room and lay down with you.</p><p>"What do you want me to do angel?" He was desperate.</p><p>You shrug your shoulders not knowing.</p><p>"You said your mom and Paul are done yes?" He asks as he holds you to his chest.</p><p>You nod.</p><p>"Yeah" you say weakly.</p><p>"Is your mom leaving town?" He asks.</p><p>"We don't know. We're either going to rent somewhere here or leave before next term" you say.</p><p>"Do you want me to come with you? If you leave?" He asks.</p><p>"You would ?" You ask.</p><p>"Of course" he says.</p><p>"And you'll stay if I stay?" You ask.</p><p>"Yes I'll stay if you stay" he clarifies.</p><p>"So we can still be together?" You look up into his eyes.</p><p>"Yes my angel. We will be together no matter what. I will never let you go again" he says and kisses you.</p><p>"Why?" You ask.</p><p>"Because I love you" he says not looking away from you.</p><p>You smile and say...</p><p>"I love you too"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>